Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo
by Yonderage
Summary: Some of your favorite Nintendo characters are in a overused concept game of Survivor, who will last! Recommended for people who enjoy randomness, laugh out loud moments, and action! They will all show you their moves!
1. Chapter 1

Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo

Welcome to the story of Survivor with Nintendo characters to compete for the title of the new mascot for Nintendo. Mario had quit Nintendo and settled down with Peach. One by one the Nintendo participants will drop out by elimination or other means similiar to the T.V show Survivor. Mario originally intended for Luigi to be the host, since he thought that Luigi would never last 1 day on the island. Luigi promptly rejected the offer because he wanted to show Mario that he had the quality to be a shining mascot so Mario gave the job to his good friend instead: Stanley the Bug man.

The participants will consist mostly of characters from Super Smash Bros Melee along with a few others characters from Brawl and some completely new characters from other games, making the total number of participants 25. Some are not in the game as others had replaced them or other reasons. I have listed them below:

1. Mario: Settled down with Peach

2. Peach: Settled down with Mario

3. Dr. Mario: Clone of Mario

4. D.K: decided to let D.K Junior go instead of him

5. Young Link: Not needed when Links around

6. Pichu: Yeah, we can do better than him

The list of Participants are listed below:

1.Marth

2.Bowser

3.Mewtwo

4.D.K Junior (new)

5.Wario (Brawl)

6.Sonic (3rd party)

7.Roy

8.Luigi

9.Mr. Game and Watch

10.Meta Knight (Brawl)

11.Zelda (with Sheik)

12.Samus (Zero Suit version)

13.Fawful (new)

14.Snake (3rd party)

15.Ganondorf

16.Yoshi

17.Capt. Falcon

18.Samurai Goroh (new)

19.Pikachu

20.Jigglypuff

21.Fox

22.Falco:

23.Krystal (new)

24.Megaman (3rd party), (new)

25.Link

Let the competition BEGIN!!

The contestants came to the island on Peachs pink air cruiser, which could be seen by the people below, them cheering for the new contestants. Stanley them announced in his loud booming voice that brought everyone to his attention.

Stanley: Ok people, you are going to play it out to the max! Remember whats on the line and enjoy yourselve-.

Before Stanley finished his speech, Fox already knew what to do and grabbed his parachute, and made a 200 ft drop from the plane, soon reaching his mark on the island.

Stanley: Just, just follow Fox and grab your parachute please.

As Stanley told the pilot to bring the plane to a halt so that they could make their dramatic jump. Falco followed after Fox and was just a good of a skydiver as Fox, as he plummeted down to land. G&W barley needed the parachute he wore as he drifted like paper to the island. Bowser was given his Koopa car to descend down, as no parachute would hold his bulky exterior. For Jigglypuff, she didn't need a parachute as she just inflated her body and floated down peacefully. When Capt. Falcon and Goroh went down, they were battling each other in the air, just like they did in F-Zero racing. After everyone went down in there own unique fashion, Luigi and Snake were left, and Luigi was scared silly.

Luigi: Please a man! Why can't I a go down like a Bowser did?

Stanley: Unless you want to gain 100 pounds for that, you better get moving! As Stanley shoved Luigi out of the pink plane with his parachute attached, with Luigi screaming the entire time.

Snake: Keh,time to show some TRUE diving skills he muttered as he puffed on the cigar. But as he was about to go, Stanley told him to lose the cigar and Snake unwillingly did it with anger in his eyes.

Once everyone descended Stanley just had the plane park right on the island.  
Stanley: Ok mates; hope you enjoyed your dive

Luigi: I didn't Stanley: Quiet! As I was saying, now we choose teams! So, the two teams leaders are the people who dived last: Snake and Luigi.

Snake: ...

Luigi: Yahoo! Time to show some Luigi skills!

Stanley: Ok mates, who do you choose first? Snake?

Snake: Fox.

Luigi: Yoshi!

Snake: Samus

Luigi: Fawful!

The choosing continued to commence until only 2 remained unpicked: Meta Knight and Roy and Snake had his full team of 12 so it was Luigi's turn to pick.

Luigi: Hmmmmmmmmmm eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Stanley: Just bloody pick!

Luigi: Fine, fine, fine I'll pick Meta Knight.

Stanley: So it is settled! Roy decided to speak up to ask about his fate.  
Roy: So What happens to me?

Stanley: You Get to go home first! And on his command, the red carpet rolled out of the plane.

Roy: Nooooooo! Not fair, not fair!

But it was to late as the Toad mushroom people took Roy away and flew into the puffy clouds with smiley faces on them on Peach's pink plane.

The teams had 12 people on each team and were as followed

Snake: Samus, Fox, Falco, Link, Bowser, Capt. Falcon, Mewtwo, Marth, Pikachu, D.K Junior, and Mr. Game & Watch

Luigi: Yoshi, Fawful, Ganondorf, Sonic, Megaman, Krystal, Jigglypuff, Meta-Knight, Zelda, Samurai Goroh, and Wario

Stanley: Now time to name your teams guys! You first Snake.

Snake: Snake's Squadron. He said firmly with a couple of grunts from the team.

Luigi: Luigi's Vacuums! And a catchy catchphrase! Before his team could stop him, it was too late and he said it: We suck!■

Stanley: Ok, Snakes Squadron and Luigis Vacuums with their catchy phrase: We suck. Alright, now we make a race for the camps and since Roy left us so early, no elimination is going to occur today, so when you get to your camp, stretch out your legs and lay back All right, teams ready? 3,2,1 Go!

The race started and the teams were not even given maps, alone to travel to the other side of the island in the big, open forest. Sonic sped ahead leaving everyone in the dust, racing with no path thought out.

Snake: Ok, men, move out! As they all dashed into the forest with an actual sense of where they were going.

Luigi: Err, any ideas now that Sonic left us? He stuttered nervously.

Fawful: Yes yes, we will all hang on to my helmet as we blast off into the forest!

Goroh: I say we slice down the entire forest!

Luigi: Lets just walk and a talk about the plan in the forest, ok?

When they finally went in, they lost some ground and Snake's team was ahead of them. There was some creatures such Cactuers and Grumpigs running around, which Snake shot down a Grumpig with his tranquilizer and slugged it across his shoulder.

Snake: Planning ahead is a good idea.

G&W: Beep!

Snake: Shut the hell up!

Mr. G&W tended to get on everyones nerves within the first hour of the game. Soon, as they approached there camp, Sonic was waiting there, trying to look cool by pretending to slurp seawater out of a shiny glass he found.

Sonic: Pack up guys your camps a that away! As Sonic pointed to the southern side of the island that look considerably darker. The team groaned and turned away as Luigis Vacuums came into the scene and cheered for Sonic.

Luigi: Here we are, our new home.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and settled down into there separate spot of the refuge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Someone's Demise

The Vaccuums soon set up their camp and Goroh put his muscular body to work to make a shelter and wood for the fire (since they didnt pick Bowser, who has fire breath). Meanwhile, everyone else either went to make an alliance, explore their campgrounds, or some even slept like the lazy Wario. Zelda soon thought the same as most girls did when they started out: A girls alliance. With a few words from Krystal in a quiet area of their own, the first alliance was secretly made.

Meanwhile, after hours of walking and Snake telling G&W to shut the hell up, the Squadrons new camp was found at the southern end of the island. It was not as big as the other camp, or as nice but it would do good enough for them. Fox knowing Falco better than the others was anxious to make an alliance with him.

Fox: Falco! Come here!

Fox foolishly alerted everyone that he was going to make an alliance with Falco by blurting out his name and asking him to come into the bushes.

Fox: So, we goooooood for an alliance?

But Falco was thinking that maybe he wanted to go his own way for once, so he was planning to let Fox THINK he was tight with him, but didn't go out as planned.

Falco: Well, I don-

Fox: Fine! I didn't want an alliance with you anyways!

As Fox stormed away in anger, not letting Falco even get the chance to speak and letting everyone know what happened.

Falco: Oh boy.

Falco decided to go to sleep then, but didnt get the chance as Stanley came onto the scene by boat.

Stanley: Come now people! Time for the first challenge! Falcon was filled with enthusiasm.

Falcon: Woohoo! Yeah! Show me yo moves guys! This earned him some odd glances.

G&W: Beep!

Snake: If we lose, I'll take you FIRST, you 2D freak.

G&W was silent for a moment before letting out another beep.

After both teams were gathered, they were brought to a rather old, rotting wide area.

Stanley: Ok now, your first challenge is An endurance test! You will have to avoid the certain objects in each round as they go faster and faster and some items ricochet off the walls. If you are hit you are out and 4 people will get eliminated each round and whoever has the most team mates left, wins and the other team, goes to the REJECTENCE ROOM. Don't get hit too hard as we don't have the proper medical care to fix you up so have fun!

When everyone was lined up in the filled arena, Stanley made the announcement.

Stanley: The first item in is the red turtle shell!

He then tossed in 12 turtle shells into the arena. Mewtwo tended to teleport and hover over the shells making it quite easy for him. Krystal was faring well and Luigi was wall jumping (he did in New Super Mario Bros) Yoshi tried to latch on to a pole with his tongue, but Snake shot Yoshi's tongue with his tranquilizer gun, making Yoshi fall into the pit of turtle shells, eliminating him when he got pelted by a turtle shell and didn't land on the tops of one. DK Junior was swinging off the hanging pieces of moss on the roof. Marth was rapidly using his counter to shoot them away and Link was bouncing on the tops of the turtle shells. He then performed a risky move in the arena, a spin attack sending them flying everywhere. Although he got the wall jumping Luigi, he also accidentally pelted DK Junior, so he put his shield over his head, turtle shells bouncing off it like arrows. Captain Falcon meanwhile dived down from his position on the ceiling to chuck a shell at Goroh, which he sliced in two and kicked Falcon in the face, making him off guard and hit by a turtle shell. Jigglypuff also couldn't hold her breath no longer, thus making her fall and got clocked by an incoming shell. As Meta Knight made a glide to the other side of the arena, Bowser pounced on Meta-Knight, taking him and Meta Knight out and making the Squadrons win that round.

Stanley: 4 out for Vacuums and 3 out for Squadrons, next item, lightning bolt!

The lightning bolts soon activated and zapped Pikachu almost instantly. Fox and Falco were using their reflectors and the lightning bolts bounced off their reflectors. But after watching Wario get pelted, Wario farted near Fox and that brought Fox's guard down, thus getting zapped by lightning and Falco even smiled when that happened to Fox, but his team mates unfortunately saw him smirk leading to less trust from his team mates. Mega Man's suit malfunctioned due to the lightning and his suit drew in the lightning, zapping him silly. As Fawful moved about in his helmet, lightning zapped his helmet and made him collide with Mewtwo, which got them both at the same time and eliminated them both. G&W then easily turned sideways with his 2D shape and stayed like that, avoiding all the lightning. Samus soon got skewered by lightning as she attempted to sneak up on Gannondorf to push him in lightning, her mistake costing her the win of this round.  
Stanley: There are 7 out for Vacuums and 7 out for Squadrons, it's even now! Last item, Bob Ombs .

The Bombs dropped from a hole in the ceiling and Gannondorf's speed failed him as the Bob Ombs took him, not without spotting G&W and taking him out with himself. Zelda meanwhile, who's been doing well tried to throw Marth off guard by flirting with him. It failed and a Bob Omb blasted her. Link's shield was blown to bit's after one too many Bob Ombs and the Bob Ombs unfortunately hit Link, then bounced off a shard of his shield and nailed Falco, eliminating both in one move. It was only Snake and Marth vs. Krystal, Goroh, and Sonic.

Stanley: Final five? Then lets release all the items! All the previous items came onto the scene and Marth nailed a shell so hard with his sword that it hit Sonic square on and brought him down. Snake was about to try to hit Goroh with a tranquilizer, but Krystal saw him pull his gun out, so she brought out her pole and smacked an incoming Bob Omb towards her that hit Snake's gun, and also hit Snake in the explosion. Goroh and Krystal then went up upon the ceiling again and Marth tried to follow, but a lightning bolt skimmed his head, the noise startling him while he fell over and 2 Bob Ombs and a shell hit him in the back.

Stanley: Team Vacuum's win! Wow, that's a shocker.

Snake didn't mind losing, as he was ready to eliminate G&W.

Stanley: But your not going back to your camp to plan today, your having the elimination right here!

Snake smiled, ready to take out his 2d annoyance

Stanley: Ok, since were not having elimination in the REJECTANCE ROOM, I set up a voting station over there.

He pointed to a funny looking booth that looked like a Bullet Bill.

Stanley: Now the other team can go back now, so be ready to see one less member of their team tomorrow!

After they left, Stanley gave the other team their chance.

Stanley: Get ready to vote! You go first, Bowser. So the voting began.

After the voting was complete and written on the Star shaped ballets, Stanley pulled out the cup that the votes were contained in.

Stanley: Whoever gets the most votes will leave the island and be eliminated from the competition. First vote: Falco

Falco's eyes opened wide.

Stanley: Next vote Falco, the third vote: Falco and the fourth vote: Falco.

Falco began to sweat nervously.

Stanley: Fifth: Falco

Falco closed his eyes in defeat, but a new name appeared in handwriting.

Stanley: Sixth: G&W.

Falco: I just may sta-

Stanley: Second to leave the island, Falco.

When he read the last vote, Stanley told Falco to follow him to the cannon, where he will send him back home.

They all made it to the cannon, Stanley told Falco to get in, and within seconds, Falco was sent through the air, and back to his Arwing ship at home. Everyone watched in awe. A few laughed, mostly Bowser.

Stanley: Well, whoever may laugh at him now, you may just go NEXT! So, get some rest and go back to your camp.

They all left silently and Snake's head was down: knowing that he'll have to live with G&W another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holy Camally, Nintendo Rally!

When the Vacuum's arrived back at their peaceful camp, everyone broke out in cheers, well everyone except Ganondorf and Meta Knight, who just sat back silently, They were pretty much the social outcasts in the group, although if you ever said something to Gannondorf, he would just start charging up his warlock punch immediately, which was a warning for the other person to scram.

Luigi meanwhile, was praising himself silently and proved to Mario that his words were blastphemy, because Luigi DID last more than one day.

Luigi: Take that Mario, I did last a longer than a day!

Luigi thought he was superior now, but as he said those words,Samurai Goroh approached him and siad the following words:

Goroh: You know it, I know it, Your not a good leader, so step down and let me take over your position. Take a back seat from all the stress. After all, leaders are the #1 target Samurai Goroh said these words rather coldly, and was awaiting an anwser from the timid green man.

Luigi finally spoke up a few seconds later.

Luigi:How about this, if i'm a ever voted off before you, you can have the spot of leade-

Goroh: Deal. Good move green man.

They both shook hands on it, and Goroh turned his back to Luigi and was smiling as he went back to his rather crude bed, which was made of bamboo and leaves. Luigi thought that Goroh would be a good leader if he left, but little did Luigi know, Goroh was now planning as he layed down on his bed, how to eliminate Luigi.

Meanwhile back at the Squadrons lower quality camp, Snake was grumbling a bit, but he knew that he had to suck it up and live with Game and Watch another day. After all, he thought to himself, Game and Watch won't be here to long, as Game and Watch was really getting on his nerves lately. Despite that, the rest of the camp didn't mind him, infact they enjoyed him as Game and Watch was quite the entertainer and was performing various tricks like juggling with rocks, and jumping on a large palm tree while doing flips in the air. Although one thing that did bother them was that he still beeped constantly, so to solve that problem they kept his head in a scuba diver head piece that they found washed up on the beach which silenced the 2d man and he even seemed to enjoy it. But for some reason, Snake just didn't seem to like him, just like how he didn't like Sonic.

Soon after an hour of watching Game and Watch entertain (he is very entertaining), Stanley came to the Squadrons camp in his little homemade boat, which was made of a light iron sustance and a couple of barrels, along with some dead bugs hanging on the walls and a can of bug spray on the sides of the boat.

Stanley: Hello outcasts!

He said in an almost mocking voice.

The Squadrons just mumbled a bit under their breath.

Stanley: I see that you have quite the entertainer.

He said this as he looked at Game and Watch, who was juggling a couple of rocks on the shore.

Stanley: Anyways, today your having a special challenge I like to call the Nintendo Rally! Here's how it works: Your team will choose one person from the team to participate in the challenge, and they will participate in a challenge either against eachother, or against a other special guest... If they win the challenge, you get to come over and watch their spectacular replay and your team is safe from elimination, or they come back empty handed, most likely to be ridiculed, and despised among the outcasts for a few days. This will happen every three challenges and lucky for the rest, the Nintendo Rally count's for the challenge so everyone else gets to rest up, and the sole winner of the challenge gets a small reward!. So, who's stepping up first? While you all ponder that, i'll watch your 2d fellow outcast's performance.

Stanley then sat down, and Game and Watch continued his performance.

Snake: I say we let's pick-

Stanley: One more thing, you can't pick the same person every challenge!

The Squadrons were already thinking negative thoughts not been able to pick the same person consistantly, well, everyone expect Capt. Falcon that is, who always thought positively.

Snake: Like I said, let's pick Capt. Falcon, he has both attributes of speed and power.

Marth: I say we pick Mewtwo, he may just be the most intelligent here, his telekenisis may come in handy too!

Everyone pondered this for a few seconds, then decided to go with Snake's decision. Marth felt slightly discouraged and muttered to himself silently.

Marth: Lousy girl hair... Mewtwo then decided to read his mind and send a message to him with his physic powers.

Mewtwo: You tried... and you do have girl hair.

When Marth heard this message in his brain, he felt a chill in his body and was utterly in silence. Marth never knew that Mewtwo could also read minds.

Stanley then got up, tossed 5 dollers to Game and Watch for his performance, and took Capt. Falcon on his boat and as he was about to sail off, Zero Suit Samus yelled out to him and stanley gladly stopped the boat for a second, gazing at her body.

ZSS: How does the other team get the message?

Stanley: My assistant sends them the message and when a Nintendo Rally comes up, you'll either see me or my assistant,either way,you'll see him soon enough.

Then finally Stanley went away in his boat with Capt. Falcon sitting in the back.

When they reached their destination, it was a giant stadium that was adorned with lights, banners, and various other things like Arwings and F-Zero car models on the roof. As soon as they entered the stadium, the assistant brought in the other selected challenger: Samurai Goroh. Inside the stadium was a giant crowd filled with goombas, lumas,and even ROBs were watching the soon to be active challenge.

Stanley then called upon his assistant to help him with the announcement and he said a couple of words to him silently.

Stanley: So... what your name again?

He ask rather confused.

Assistant: Pokemon Trainer...

Stanley: Seriously, what's your name?

PT:...

Stanley: Welcome everyone to the Nintendo Rally, where you get to watch fantastic performances by the selected contestants, allow me to explain what we are doing for the Rally today!

Stanley then pointed a sturdy finger at Mr. Sandbag.

Stanley: The two contestants will perform various moves on Mr. Sandbag, and after they both perform their snazzy performances, you the crowd will decide the winner! So, let the game begin!

PT decided the add to the exitement by releasing his Charizard in the air, leting it fly about, and unfortunately, Charizard almost ate an unfortunate Squeak (Kirby Squeak Squad), but PT brought it back just in time.

Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh were already fighting eachother to be first up, but Stanley broke the fight up and let Capt. Falcon go up first, much to Goroh dismay. Capt. Falcon started on Mr. Sandbag with a series of rapid punches, then followed up with a Falcon Kick, which drove the crowd wild. His fast movement, mixed with a perfect amount of strength, made his performance dazzling, and after his last few uppercuts and a giant blow from the knee, he finished off his performance with his signature move:

Capt.Falcon: Falcon Pawwwwwwwwwwwwwwnch!

His Falcon Punch sent Mr. Sandbag flying into the crowd, who moved out of the way just in time. The crowd was roaring Capt. Falcon's name and were very pleased with his beating on the Sand Bag.

Stanley thought Falcon's performance was very impressive too, and let Goroh go up to Mr. Sandbag next, hoping to see something just as amazing as the last act. Goroh first let out a loud and proud battle cry before charging at Mr.Sandbag , and started his performance by launching Mr. Sandbag up in the air with his sword. He then proceeded to attack the bag with a series of sword slashes, and a couple of kick here and there. His swordplay was so fast, that the crowd lost track of it at times. Goroh put an end to his beating on the Sandbag by making one GIANT slash which slammed Mr.Sandbag into the rigged backboard at a high velocity. Cheers erupted from the crows and Stanley was also very inpressed with his performance. Once the two gave eachother a deathly glare, Stanley Stood up and shouted at the crowd to decide the winner.

Stanley: Cheer if Captain Falcon's the man you want to give victory! The crowd broke out into a very loud and while the girls cheered the word Captain, the guys cheered the word Falcon right after them.

Stanley: If Samurai Goroh's your sword wielding champion, shout for him! The crowd was also very loud and they yelled out Goroh's name: Samurai Goroh!

Judging by the hollers in the crowd, he made his decision on who had more cheers and an overall better performance.

Stanley: The winner, by a very small margin is... Captain Falcon! Capt. Falcon was overjoyed and he went up to Goroh slowly.

Capt.Falcon: Falcon Pawwwwwwwwwwwwnch! He sent Goroh into the backboards where Mr. Sandbag rested also.

Stanley: Ok everyone, clear out and see you again next time, where two new competitors will clash heads against eachother! The crowd left very satisfied.

Silence was around the Vacuum's camp as they waited for the results, soon there request was answered with sorrow, as Stanley dropped Goroh off and lost the challenge. Goroh felt rather ashamed to lose to Falcon again, so he just went back to bed without words.

As for the Squadrons, they were picked up by PT and got to watch Falcon's performance on a giant theater screen, which was met with much praise. When they were sent back, Stanley gave Capt. Falcon his reward which was A giant king sized blanket enbroided with his name on it and had a couple of F-Zero cars on it, much to Capt.Falcon's delight. A few other members weren't exactly happy with him getting his own blanket, but most of them thought that he deserved it, and were glad that they weren't being voted out today, but wondered which of the Vacuum's would diminish off of the opposing team.

The Vacuum's were scrambling around, trying to persuade people to join them in voting out someone. Soon, a small pack which had Luigi,Yoshi,Fawful,Sonic,Zelda,Krystal,and Goroh, were sitting deep in the forest, discussing who they wanted gone. Goroh was the first to speak up.

Goroh: WHY in the world do we even NEED Jigglypuff, she's useless!

Luigi: But I think that we should vote out Ganondorf, he's very hard to work with, he's scary, and you can't even talk to him without him trying to attack you most of the time, he only talks to a Meta Knight occasionally.

Krystal: I agree with Luigi, let's take out that evil freak.

Sonic decided to speak up next.

Sonic: No way! Jigglypuff's useless!

Luigi: Fawful, Zelda, do you have any input on this situation?

Fawful spoke rather oddly when he talked

Fawful: Yes, that Pink puffball is the mustard seed of patheticness, we don't need that cow bean.

Zelda: No, take out Gannondorf, I know what he's like.

Zelda then thought back to Gannondorf with a shudder.

Goroh: You want some valid reasons why Jigglypuff should go? Well for one she can't stay awake no matter what. Two, she is very weak and has nothing we could possibly need from her. Three, Have you seen her do something besides sleep, and she can't even talk to us properly, all she does is say her own name!

Goroh's reasons persuaded a few in the group and made Fawful and Sonic change there minds.

Sonic: Come on Luigi, Step it up! We need you with us!

Luigi finally gave in with a sigh.

Luigi: Well as long as he doesn't a kill me in my sleep,ok?

Zelda would not change her mind no matter what.

Fawful: KEKEKE! I will secretly persuade and round up the rest of the cow beans to vote for puffball pink ok?

The rest of the group agreed, who were all soon pleased except for Zelda.

Later at night, when you could here bugs in the forest and the moonlight reflecting on the shore, The vacuum's were given a map to the REJECTION ROOM and soon got to the spot in less than an hour. The place had cobwebs on it and looked rather bland, but what was inside would surprise them more. Virtual Boy's were on the shelves and other rejected stuff and other forgotten things and games made tiles for the floor. Character portraits like the Eggplant Wizard and Balloon Fighter were hung up on the walls and hidden so well that you may never see it, was a picture of Stanley in all his glory. Luigi could of also swore that he saw a game cartridge of Luigi Missing hidden on the ground.

As soon as eveyone took their seat, Stanley cut to the chase.

Stanley: Ok, let's just get the voting underway, so I'll let you go first, Fawful.

Fawful: Ketchup beans!

Stanley: OK then...

10 minutes later, Stanley brought out the skull shaped pot which had the words "Reject Time" on it. Stanley then read the first vote:

First vote: Gannondorf

Second vote: Gannondorf

Third vote: Jigglypuff

Fourth vote: Jigglypuff

Fifth vote: Gannondorf

Sixth vote: Jigglypuff

Seventh vote: Jigglypuff

While Gannondorf was half smirking at him probably going to stay, Jigglypuff was fast asleep.

Eighth vote: Jigglypuff

Ninth vote: Jigglypuff

the 10th, 11th and 12th vote: Jigglypuff

Stanley said to the sleeping Jigglypuff as he picked her up: 3rd person voted out, and never going to be Nintendo's Star:Jigglypuff.

As Stanley was crossing the bridge to load Jigglypuff into the cannon, and set the coordinates back to her home, the Balloon Fighter fish flew up from the bottom of the bridge and tried to take a bite at Jigglypuff. She woke up and fell on the fist and used rest. This attack sent the fish FLYING away and into the smiling clouds. Everyone was speechless and jaws dropped, even Gannondorf had a dropped jaw as they watched Stanley shakingly load her in the cannon, and shoot her back to her home.

Stanley: W-w-well, that is all.

No one spoke for the rest of the night. They have just fully underestimated the power of Jigglypuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Testing your might

It was a bright sunny,crisp morning when the Vacuum's woke up.They were all rather tired and weary due to last night's experience of seeing their former member Jigglypuff's "rest move". But they all knew that the day had to begin at sometime so they got up, and most people went back to their usual routine that they did everyday. Goroh worked his butt off, Sonic ran about their campsite, Krystal and Zelda chatted, and Wario slept as usual, much to everyone's dismay, as he had a strong body that could really help out the Vacuum's if he actually used his strength around the camp once in a while. He almost slept as much as Jigglypuff! Some of the other members tended to talk about him when he was sleeping.

Megaman:Wario is pretty pathetic around camp, why is he here? Megaman said rather confused.

Goroh:Because he could be phenomanal in strength challenges

Krystal spoke quickly after she heard Goroh say this.

Krystal:What about his skills in intulectual challenges?

Goroh had no response to this, but 5 mins after their conversation, Wario finally woke up from what he sometimes called it "beauty sleep".

Wario: Here I go!, where's the grub?

Sadly for the Vacuum's, food has been in scarce amounts on the islands and in the sea's. In the last few days, they have had only a couple of fruits, Krabby's, and Bloopers which were caught by Goroh himself. But Wario asked this question first almost every morning, which was soon starting to get on their nerves. Finally, Megaman decided to give to Wario a rather dreary and sarcastic answer.

Megaman: MMM... I see that no one's jumping at that mossy covered rock in the sand.

Wario did not like the way that Megaman anwsered his question, so he responded rather snarky.

Wario:Oh,shut up! Wario said angrily as he walked away slowly. He tended to have a bad attitude in the morning,which no one appreciated, well,except Ganondorf.

Show me ya moves! Captain Falcon said persistantly over at the Squadron's camp to a rather irritated Bowser.

Bowser:No

Capt.Falcon:Yes!

Bowser:No!

Capt.Falcon:Yes!

Bowser was getting really annoyed now.

Bowser: How about I roast your pathedic body if you don't stop pestering me?!

Capt.Falcon thought that Bowser was accepting his challenge.

Capt.Falcon: Come on!

He then jumped on Bowser and tried to attack him, but Bowser soon roared and started biting at him, warning him to back off. Capt.Falcon stooped for a moment, then ran off to find some more competition. Challenges to Capt.Falcon was his favorite part of the game.

Almost everyone at the Squadrons camp was occupied. Bowser was making a fire with his breath, careful not to burn down the island, Captain Falcon was trying to find someone to challenge, Marth and Link were sword fighting and Fox,DK Junior,and ZSS were collecting food. Snake on the other hand, was trying to inprove Mr.Game and Watch's juggling performance, he was trying to get along with him, but most of the time it was mostly just Snake yelling to the confused Mr.Game and Watch.

Snake: No no no, you can juggle better than that, don't dought my high I.Q level! Here, watch how I can juggle.

Snake, not wanting to accept the truth that Game and Watch could juggle better than him, tried to juggle the best he could. He pick up a couple of rocks and tossed them around, with a couple of rocks pelting him in the head. Soon after his rather underwealming performance, Mr. Game and Watch used his judgement move to give him a score. Mr. Game and Watch gave Snake's performance a 4, which made Snake go insane.

Snake: Why you little 2d freak, take this!

Before Game and Watch could react, Snake tackled him into the water, and surprisingly, Snake flew back after Game and Watch sent him flying back onto the shore with a headbutt attack from his scuba helmet he found. Unfortuantely for the camp, Game and Watch's helmet flew off into the water and hit the bottom of the lake. Game and Watch was rather frightened without his helmet because he had rather liked it, so he did what knew even better than juggling: he started beeping. The rest of the Squadrons were running towards the commotion and couldn't stand Game and Watch's beeping

Fox: Nice going, brainiac!

When Mewtwo talked, he talked telepathically.

Mewtwo: Imbusile!

Snake decided to end all the negative responses to him by shouting out his plan over Game and Watch's constant beeping.

Snake: OK, I'M GOING TO GRAB THE HELMET, TO STUP THIS 2D FREAK THE HELL UP! SO EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!

Without further words, Snake dived into the lake to retrieve the helmet. His search was short, as he saw it lying in a small dark hole, but he had to avoid the Urchin's near it. So slowly and steadly, he took out his survival knife and slashed at them. When they all cleared, he went for the helmet, but saw a rather large buck tooth fish staring him straight in the eyes: A Cheep-Cheep! By this time,Snake needed to take a breath , so he scooped up the helmet, and swam back up. A long breath was taken Snake, and he tossed the helment back on land and Bowser quickly shoved the helmet on Game and Watch's head to stop his beeping.

Snake: Ok, i'm coming back ashore n-.Snake's word's were cut short as the giant Cheep-Cheep pulled Snake down with it's large buck teeth. Snake was slashing the fish, but that didn't work well.So he wrestling with the Cheep-Cheep more, and remembered the grenades he had in his bag, so when his head was above water again,he yelled out to his teammates.

Snake: One of you, get me a grenade from my bag!

ZSS rushed to get one and opened up his bag, which had grenades, mines, and some unmetionable stuff. Once she hoisted a grenade from his bag, she was going to toss it to him, but Mewtwo thought quicker. He telekenetically took the grenade from ZSS, and launched it in the fish's mouth. Snake dived out of the way as the Cheep-Cheep exploded and fish bits went send flying everywhere. Soon, Snake was swimming back to shore,very tired indeed which made him swim very slowly back.All of the sudden though, he saw Game and Watch jump into the water and Snake thought to himself as he was swimming that maybe Game and Watch isn't so bad afterall, because what Snake thought is that Game and Watch was coming to help him back to shore. Instead, he swam right past Snake, and grabbed a turtle that he saw swimmimg by.

Thanks for the help, Snake muttered.

When Snake finally got back on the shore (no thanks to Game and Watch), he helped collect the pieces of fish that were lying on the beach, and put them in a container so that they could eat them later on. Snake was exhausted.

Snake: Huff, I'm going to slee-.

Snake was cut off once again as he heard the sound of a droning engine in the distance which was none other than Stanley.

Stanley: Come on chumps, chop chop, we've got a challenge to go to!

Capt.Falcon: YEAAAAAAH!

With a rather weary leader participating in today's challenge, victory may be slightly harder for the Squadron's to pull off.

After their 10 minute boatride with Stanley, the other team came riding in style: on Pidgey's! The Squadron's were laughing at them, but these Pidgey's were actually rather strong, as they refused to evolve and are the strongest Pidgey's of their type, Pokemon Trainer caught them himself.

But Stanley knew some rules about pokemon trainer's and asked PT a question:

Stanley: Aren't Pokemon trainer's only allowed to have 6 pokemons at a time?

Pokemon Trainer responded by smirking.

Stanley: I guess that will be left a mystery... Anyways, today's challenge, A good old strength (and some intelligence) Challenge!

On his command, a giant sqaure surface rised out of the water, with a pillar at each corner of the square. The square had the Holy Blade of Ragnell on it, as well as a few other weapons like blasters and fire flowers on it. Everyone stared at the designs in awe, except Gannondorf and Mewtwo, who scoffed at it.

Stanley: This challenge is pretty simple, all's you have to do is push the other person itnto the water by any means possible. There can be up to 3 people in the ring, but it will be only 2 people in the ring the majority of the time. Since I want to show off my physique, i'm going to give you a visual demo.

Stanley then hopped into the ring and called out Pokemon Trainer.

Stanley: Come on, Trainer, show me some power!

Pokemon Trainer sighed and stepped into ring, summoned Charizard, and Charizard knocked him into the cold water within 5 seconds. Everyone laughed at Stanley, which angered him, so he tried to prevoke Pokemon Trainer.

Stanley: What's the matter, can't beat me without your precious critters!?

Pokemon Trainer sighed again as he put the pokeball's he had on the sidelines, and as Stanley charged at him, Pokemon Trainer grabbed him, tossed him, and performed a series of judo chops, and sweep kicks before launching Stanley into the water once again, Stanley never stood a chance as everyone cheered for Pokemon Trainer, except Gannondorf once again.

Stanley: Just, just start the competition and draw the names out of the Toad mushroom retainer hat, ok? Stupid beginner's luck...

After that was done, Stanley announced the first battle.

Stanley: First battle: ⌠Yoshi vs DK Junior, ready...go!

DK Junior and Yoshi both charged at eachother, but Yoshi won the charge battle because he attacked DK Junior in his egg form. This threw Dk Junior off his feet slightly, but he slugged Yoshi across the face with a punch that made Yoshi almost touch the water. As Dk Junior came to finish off Yoshi, Yoshi thought strategically. He ate the incoming Donkey Kong Junior, turned him into an egg, and Donkey kong Junior fell helplessly into the water, thus scoring one point for the vaccuum's.

Stanley: Next match: Fawful vs Fox

Fawful started the match by yelling to Fox in a maniacle voice

Fawful:Fink rat!

Fox returned the favor by taunting Fawful with one of his own taunts. Luckily for Fox though, Fawful was more easily enraged.

Fox:Come on!

This made Fawful fire a flurry of fireballs out of his helmet at Fox, but he used his reflector to easily reflect the fireballs, and one of them made his helmet fly off to the edge of the arena.

Fawful: Stench rabbit!

As Fawful went to retrieve his helmet, Fox was shooting him down with his laser gun, which reduced Fawful into a crawling state, avoiding most of the lasers as he went to his helmet. But Fox was not going to let Fawful have the chance to attack with his helmet again, so he rushed at Fawful with a Fox Illusion attack, this results in an ultimate flaw for Fox however, as Fawful ducked in fear, and pushed the helmet towards Fox, which made him trip on it, and he went crashing into the water. When Fawful opened his eyes again, Fox was yelling as he swam back to shore.

Fawful:...Relish mouse

Stanley: That was rather unexpected, either way, the Vaccuums have a two point lead! The third match: Bowser vs Sonic (this should be good)

Sonic instantaneously said to Bowser: Your too slow! This made Bowser angry, but instead he recoiled with his own taunt, and he started to wobble on one foot, but he fell flat on his face. No one dared to laugh at him (well, except Ganondorf again) but Sonic decided to enrage Bowser again by yelling at him: Come on, step it up! Sonic then decided to go attack Bowser with a flurry of homing attacks. Bowser was literally being tortured by these attacks which made Bowser tip on the edge of the stage, finally, Bowser got a hold of Sonic, and did a bellyslam into the water with Sonic, and Sonic touched the water first, thus making Bowser the winner of the match.

Stanley: Wow, Bowser was actually strategic, ha! Fourth match: Mewtwo vs Wario

Wario hopped on to his chopper and started the match rather quickly. Mewtwo scoffed at Wario and held Wario up with telekenesis. Wario's chopper was also held up in the air and turned into a pile of scrap within a few seconds. Wario was receiving a severe beating as Mewtwo slammed him into pillars, tossed him on the floor, and scoffed at the beaten Wario. All of the sudden though, as Mewtwo slammed Wario against another pillar, Wario bounced off a pillar, and launced himself at Mewtwo and latched on to his face and started gnawing on it like there was no tommorow. This sickened Mewtwo, but he easily dealed with the problem by launching a shadow ball down Wario's throat, this made wario fly out into the water, but Wario was not hurt much because he ate up the majority of the attack. Mewtwo was guffawed at this factor, but he still won the match in the end.

Stanley: That was almost a one sided match. The Squadrons and Vaccuums are tied with 2 points each. 5th match: Megaman vs Mr.Game and Watch

Megaman looked at the 2d man to search for weaknesses, and the only one that he could find was that he was light and easily side tracted. Megaman took these to his advantage and shot a plasma bullet in the distance, which made Game and Watch turn around. Then Megaman fired another bullet at Game and Watch right after the first bullet. Game and Watch didn't have enough time to react, so he was send skidding closer to the water. Megaman was planning to finish this, so he launched a fully charged shot and Game and Watch, but to Megaman's shock, Game and Watch pulled out a bucket and it absorbed the projectile. Close combat is in order now, he thought to himself. A rushing dive was made at Game and Watch which knocked Game and Watch slightly backwards, but Game and Watch used the snapping turtle he found on the beach as a attack, which did multiple hits on Megaman and made him fly back and he almost hit a pillar. Mr Game and Watch came running rather slowly at Megaman and Megaman bounced off the pillar, and landed behind Game and Watch but before he could react, Game and Watch used Judgement on Megaman. Unfortunately for him though, he landed on a one and hurt himself.

Megaman: Ha, you can do better than that!

Megaman's wish was soon granted as before he knew it, he was sent flying into the water by Game and Watch's judgement move, which landed on a 9, one of his ultimate killer moves.

Stanley: Another win for the Squadrons! 6th match: Luigi vs Capt.Falcon!

Luigi took a more cautious approach to Capt.Falcon and Falcon was hammering away punches at Luigi, who was avoid 2/3's of them by rolling while he was launching fireballs at him,which did minor damage. Falcon then performed a Falcon Kick, but Luigi made a swift dodge and grabbed him, then he spun him in circles and tossed him aside near the water. Luigi was then crawling to avoid any surprise attack that Falcon would try to make. This tactic was for not though, as Luigi rolled back when he saw Falcon speed by him, only to roll into a reverse Falcon Punch, which ended the match as Luigi hit the water with a tremendous force.

Stanley: The score is now 4-2 for the Squadrons. 7th match is Marth vs Samurai Goroh.

In a blink of an eye, Goroh and Marth were already engaged in combat, each already suffering minor wounds. Goroh then made a giant Punch which connected with Marth's gut. Goroh followed up that attack with A mighty slash, but Marth used counter to send the attack back at him, which tossed him off his feet. Goroh never recoved from the counter as Marth's ultimate flurry of attacks bested Goroh and knocked him into the water with a rather powerful kick. Goroh was defeated.

Stanley: That was an intereting match. 8th match: Snake vs Ganondorf

Snake felt a chill in his body when he saw Ganondorf. He placed a C4 on the ground and tossed grenades at him, which he crunched in his hands to dust. snake then tried to pull out his rocket launcher and launched rockets at Ganondorf, and a couple of bullets hit their mark. Ganondorf didn't care though as he charged at Sanke with a wizard's foot attack, which stopped right on Snake's C4, so that send Ganondorf back a bit. Snake then did a rolling attack towards Ganondorf, but he didn't attack quick enough to stop Ganondorf from letting loose a Warlock punch on Sanke, which abrubtly ended the match as Snake hit a tree in the distance, and once again having to swim back to the spectator's seat where he was already in a dreary state.

Stanley: The Vaccuum's make the score 4-3. 9th match: Krystal vs Zero Suit Samus!

After that match, with ZSS being the Victor, the 10th match occured with Pikachu and Zelda, with Pikachu winning that match.

Stanley: Ok, it's tied for both teams, the 11th final match, Meta Knight vs Link, this is for the win, ready, go!

When the match started, they both went full out at eachother, and they were both evenly matched. Link's and Meta Knight's sword were also evenly matched. Meta Knight then made a teleportation attack, which surprised Link and sent him off his feet, then Meta Knight sucked him up in a tornado attack, and made a large swooping attack which sent Link just inches from touching the water, but as Meta Knight was going to finish her off, he launched his staff at Meta Knight, and knocked off his mask. Link was the only one who saw his face, and Meta Knight was crouched over covering his face. He had a decision to make: Have people look upon his face by finishing off Link, or retrieve his mask that plummeted into the water? Meta Knight made his decision. With a quick throw, he tossed his weapon at Link, then headed towards the water, hoping that the sword would knock him in the water, but instead Link caught it, and tossed it back at Meta Knight while his back was turned. This knocked Meta Knight into the water face first and he lost the match, but he at least got his mask back!

Stanley: That wraps it up, the Squadrons win, the Squadrons win!

The Vaccuum's were depressed, for now they would be one member short against the Squadrons now.

As soon as the Vaccuum's went back to camp, a another elimination had to be made. This time though, Meta Knight was added to the group, although he didn't say too much and Yoshi was not with them today.

Zelda: Look at the people on the island, he was almost voted out last time, so let's finish him off and vote out Ganondorf.

Luigi: That sounds like a good idea, Your input Fawful?

Fawful: That horrid manure bar Wario has an infuriating stench, I hate it, let's take him out.

Meta Knight finally spoke, but he spoke little words.

Meta Knight: The green dinosaur. Any uses for it?

Sonic: Bat dude, the green lizard has no beef with us, he can stay for now!

Goroh: Ganondorf can be a threat later on though, shouldn't we eliminate him now before it's too late?

Krystal: Ganondorf people, he NEEDS to go, for all we know, he'll probably kill one of us later on and he definately distrupes our team's teamwork. Everyone: Take him out.

Everyone therally agreed, but Ganondorf had his own plans. With a few people he found around the camp, like Wario and Megaman, were forced by fear by Ganondorf,so they had to vote for who he wanted gone: Meta Knight. Will his plan work?

The Vacuum's arrived for a second time at the REJECTANCE ROOM, and noticed a few other portraits of forgotten characters like Mach Rider and Nester. There was also a cage absolutely covered in shackles,chains, and titanium. This made Luigi rather curious so he asked Stanley what was inside

Stanley: You do NOT want to know, all I will say is that they're the biggest reject games of all time shudders Anyways,time to get the next outcast out of here. You go first, Zelda.

The votes were soon cast, although Wario,Megaman,and Yoshi took a while with their votes for some peculiar reason. Stanley then picked up the jar, and made an announcement.

Stanley: Look, i'm tired today, so i'm just going to lay down the votes on the table, whoever has the most votes, is out of here. Stanley then showed them, and layed them out on the table, and the votes were pulled out in this order.

1st:Gannondorf 2nd:Gannondorf 3rd:Gannondorf 4th:Wario 5th:Meta Knight 6th:Meta Knight 7th:Gannondorf 8th:Gannondorf 9th:Gannondorf 10th:Gannondorf 11th:Gannondorf

Stanley pointed to the cannon.

Stanley: See ya king of evil, we hardly knew ya!

But Ganondorf wasn't going to leave without a fight. He tackled Stanley, but for some reason, Stanley was calm. He got out of Ganondorf's hold and grabbed the cage which held the abomination games, opened it up with a key, and shoved it in Ganondorf's face while covering his eyes. He ushered everyone else to do the same. Within less than 10 seconds, Ganondorf was running to the cannon screaming with fear. Setting the coordinates for the cannon, Ganondorf hopped in and launched himself away into the distance.

Stanley: Well, Gannon went into the cannon haha! See you outcasts tommorow!

As everyone went back to camp, they were all pondering on what's in the box. They may never know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Run Outcasts Run!

The Vacuums came back to camp instanly and slept away, happy that Ganondorf was eliminated. Next morning, Luigi woke up bright and early, for he had less fear in his heart when Ganondorf was gone.

Luigi: Let's a see how much food we have...

Luigi looked at the remaining food content, which was pretty meager, with only a few bloopers, Krabby's, and a few other food items. Luigi decided while everyone was sleeping, he would bring back some more for the others. As he was about to jump into the crystal clear water, Sonic and Meta Knight also woke up. Lately, Meta Knight has been more open around camp and isn't as silent as he was before.

Luigi: Anyone want to go a fishing with me? Luigi pulled out the sharp neat looking stick that Goroh made, which was intended for fishing. While Meta Knight accepted his invitation, Sonic freaked out!

Sonic: Yo man, i'll j-just chill on the beach and fish from the side lines ok?

Sonic then pulled out the fishing rod from the basket of fishing supplies that was labled "good rod".

Luigi: Whatever you a say Sonic. Let's go Meta.

They both dived into the water, seeing fish like Barboach and other kinds of fish.The fish swam out of Luigi's grasp, but Meta Knight caught quite an few and tossed them on shore. Meta Knight then pointed to a lone Magikarp swimmimg by itself, which was very lonely and very large for it's size.

Meta Knight: This is a game of survival. We got to catch it, even if it's lonely.

Luigi: I understand, let's catch it! Luigi then swam slowly up to it, and put no effort into catching the Magikarp, as it just sat there when Luigi speared it by the tail. Luigi and MetaKnight then both hoisted the Magikarp ashore, (it was that heavy), and pondered on how to kill it.

Luigi: Ok, let's spear it in the head, 1...2...3! Luigi and Meta Knight both speared it at once, but it barley made a scratch. Then even woke up Goroh and they all tried attacking it, but they didn't prevail. This made Goroh angry.

Goroh: Stupid fish! I'm hungry! He said this angrily as he kicked the Magikarp back into the water a VERY bad move on his half.

Luigi: There goes a giant sized fish...

Sonic then announced that he caught a Goldeen, holding it proudly up in the air by the fishing rod.

Sonic: Look guys, I caught a fish!

No one could care less, and Sonic was in fear too, as all the sudden a GINOURMOUS Gyrados emerged from the water, and looked them all in the eye. Luigi jumped into a bush, and screamed, which woke everyone up.

Megaman: Oh..My..God

The Gyrados made a thunderstorm appear which zapped Megaman instantly, and the lightning bolt knocked him out. Everyone was running about now and screaming. Fawful and Zelda shot projectiles at it, which only slightly weakened it. Meta Knight's slashing at the Gyrados also earned him a ticket to being knocked out. The Gyrados didn't touch Sonic, but Sonic ran into Krystal and they both fell flat on the floor, both dizzy and confused. Only Fawful, Zelda, Goroh, Wario were left now to fight (Luigi was hiding in a bush). Luigi soon came out of the bush though because due to fear, he made a fireball in his hand without him knowing, and this burnt down the bush so he ran out and looked at the gyrados in fear. Luigi was now out in battle and fired away fireballs, which didn't do to much also, until, Luigi though of an idea. He took the food they had remaining, and shoved it down Wario's throat. This made the other members angry, but soon they would see the results. Wario rubbed his bulging belly and Luigi yelled to the others.

Luigi: COVER YOUR EARS AND NOSES, AND STAY BACK!

They did as he said and ran away abit so they were out of the radius of Wario's fart. Wario then aimed his butt towards the Gyrados while they had Fawful distract it, and Wario released the fart while luigi shot fireballs into the fart. This made a giant flame appear and it scorched the Gyrados and killed it. Then, it landed on shore and almost squashed Fawful, but he moved away just in time. Everyone cheered for Luigi and Wario and commented Luigi on his intelligence. They also ended up with more food than before as they had the gigantic Gyrados.

Zelda: Good Job

Yoshi: Yoshi!(translated: Way to go)

Sonic: That's why he's leader!

Goroh, on the other hand, was jelous and dissapointed. It will be much harder for him to vote out Luigi now but he was silent anyways.

Luigi: Let's feast! Wario, YOU can have first bite.

Wario: Here I go! He took at large piece of the Gyrados and yelled with glee. It was much easier to eat because it was scored by the flame.

Wario: Woah! This is delicious!

Everyone then started feasting and a very small part of the Gyrados filled them all up, and they had plenty of food left. 1 hour later, Stanley came to pick them up when he saw the Gyrados.

Stanley: Wow! How did you obtain that?

Wario: Well, I scorched it with a fart!

Stanley: Ok... anyways, on to the next challenge, outcasts!

He picked them all up and zoomed in his boat while he looked at the other teams on their own individual Pidgeys. When they arrived at there destination, all's they say was a long, narrow line enbroided with Karts, Mario karts to be exact.

Stanley: Well, this long walkway was a piece of a track from the Luigi circuit and we put a few pictures on it.

Luigi: Hey, that comes out of my paycheck!

Stanley: How much are you even payed!

Luigi lowered his head in shame.

Stanley: Outcasts, all's you have to do is walk down the narrow walkway and get to the end. The team with the most players at the end wins the challenge. You may also push and shove. Ready... go!

Everyone looked befudeled as they walk. Was it really that simple? Sonic thought it was, he was halfway down the walkway before anyone took a couple of steps, Captain Falcon was close behing Sonic when all of the sudden, Sonic stepped on something and was stuck in the ground. It was none other than a pitfall! He squirmed about, but couldn't get out. These pitfalls lasted way longer than the regular ones, and were completely hidden in the ground. If you hit a pitfall, you probably won't be out for a while. This was the least of there problems as they saw a giant Lugia behind them, and started running at top speed. The Lugia would freeze anyone that it hit with a beam and freeze them for a long time, even longer then the pitfall freezes someone. Mr. Game and Watch turned sideways and ran, and soon enough, was at the finishline fourth, right after Link, Krystal, and Wario (he used his bike). Captain Falcon sped right after the others finished contestants as his left foot was frozen, but he still made it anyways in 5th. Fox reflected most of the shots, and one of the shots he reflected accidently hit Snake, which froze him a Snake cursed under the ice weakly. But Fox also stepped on a C4, which blew him right into the awaiting mouth of a pirahna plant, which also hid in small tubes around the walkway that stopped Fox for good. Luigi was using his Green missile to fly across the floor, but Luigi misfired into Fawful, which blew Fawful right to the finish line. Luigi also made it to the finish line barely and shot himself to the finishing point. Yoshi was snagged by an ice attack as well as Marth and DK Junior. Mewtwo was shoving people and shoved Zelda into a pitfall and pushed Sonic into the water just for fun, which freaked Sonic out. Instead of running to the finish, he ran back to the shore, shaking in fear and clinged onto Stanley's leg. Stanley mocked him.

Stanley: Get a hold of yourself!

Stanley punted Sonic away from him.

Only Bowser, Meta Knight, Goroh, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Megaman were left to run to the checkpoint. Bowser dived towards the checkpoint and actually made it to the goal. Pikachu also had no problems, as he sped across the walkway, but then Goroh came by and tried to slash at Pikachu, but Pikachu was clinging to his back, and Goroh didn't know what to do. So he just kept running and ran to the goal with Pikachu on his back. Mewtwo on the other hand, didn't care about winning, as he just attacked everything and all the opposing teamates who were caught by some sort of contraption. Meta Knight and Megaman ran side by side, but although Meta Knight dodged the shadow ball Mewtwo launched, Megaman was hit by it, but he still made it out alright to the finish. As soon as Meta Knight crossed the line, only Mewtwo was left. Mewtwo was now confronting the Lugia itsef and trying to attack it.

Mewtwo: "I'm the top legend around here! GUAHHHHH!!"

He was now filled with rage and remorse, as he has pulling trees out of the ground, tossed the PT and Stanley about, and shot Shadow balls randomly everywhere. Darks shards flew off his body and shattered in one big burst. Mewtwo was now at full power, as the dark restrainer that held him was broken. The Lugia was charging at him and Mewtwo was fending him off quite well due to his full power being aquired. Lugia, now annoyed on not being victorious yet, called on his fellow friends, Ho Oh and the legendary bird trio: Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. Ho Oh then summoned the legendary dogs: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. This was a really intense battle, so Stanley ushered them into the cylinder pod, Which was the pod that is used in Brawl to avoid the lava on Brinstar.

Stanley: Hide in here! it'll be crammed though!

Everyone rushed inside and Mewtwo, knowing that he in a battle with his fellow Legendaries, knew that the others around him weren't in the battle, so he created a large black void, repaired the damage he caused with his telekenisis, and tossed the other legendaries just strong enough into the void, Mewtwo hopped in too but he said the following words first:

Mewtwo: "I am sorry for the sorrow, anguish, and fear I have caused you all during my battle. I hope to see you all again soon."

He then hopped into the void and left everyone else dumbfounded. They all got out of the tube and Luigi was saying to himself.

Luigi: So THATS why Mewtwo was so weak in Melee. He had a restrainer on his powers before he could go into Melee, but the scientists who built it forgot to take if off, but now he's shattered it.

Stanley overheard him and filled him in on some more details

Stanley: Well, thats why he wasn't in Brawl. The power restrainer was becoming wonky lately, and he would have shorts rage filled burst of dangerous energy. The scientist feared that he could permanently kill someone with his powers, which was not good, so they kept him out of Brawl. Anyways, Mewtwo is eliminated since he left us, so no elimination tonight.

Everyone was silent for a while, then the last line of this chapter was uttered by Capt. Falcon

Falcon:...What a rush, let's do that again!

Everyone gocked at him and then thought Falcon went insane that faithful night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Teamwork, apologies, and Weegee?

After a rather tramatizing sleep with dreams about Mewtwo last night, the Squadrons woke up to start a new day. Snake saw Game and Watch hanging out with his pet turtle while he look at ZSS and saw her hanging out with Pikachu? ZSS was poking Pikachu in the stomach and laughing. She was giving Pikachu as much attention as a new born child, which made Snake jealous. Fox noticed this by the look in his eyes

Fox: Jealous partner?

Snake: Me, jealous? Perposterous! Everyone loves Pikachu, right?

Fox: Pikachu's like the little mascot on this team, he just so adorable! Fox started to make cooeing sounds.

Snake cocked an eyebrow at Fox, which made Fox stop and walk away to find DK Junior to collect some food. Snake couldn't care less if anyone else thought Pikachu was the pinnacle of the Squadrons team. But why is Pikachu getting the babe, he thought to himself. Oh well, it'll pass soon, everyone will soon lose interest in Pikachu as quickly as a bad fad. Snake then went on to talk to ZSS while he puffed out his chest.

Snake: So... isn't that electric mouse the cutest?

ZSS: Pikachu's sooooooooo cute! I could just cuddle him all day long! ZSS then flipped him on his back and started to tickle him.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

As Snake walked away, he made a motion to Pikachu that showed war between them. Pikachu saw this and stuck his tounge out at him. Then he started to cry for no reason, and Samus caught him pointing at Pikachu with a devious glare in his eye, which made ZSS angry.

ZSS: Come on Snake, declaring war against this poor innocent creature, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Snake: But I-

ZSS: Shoo, he's mine!

Snake: Ok... He then backed away slowly and then crawled away into his cardboard box. He then pulled out his cigar that he hid from Stanley, lt it, and procceeded to smoke it and use it as a light to read his comic books in his box. Meanwhile, Marth was talking to Link in the forest where the tree's hid them from the others.

Marth: How come you never talk? It's rather creepy

Link just stared at him

Marth: Come on, we cool, right?

Link just started figiting with his fingers

Marth: How would you like it if I just spoke Japanese!?

Link then looke at him and brushed his hair

Marth: Oh, so now you mock me cause I have a slight feminant appearance, i'll show you feminate.. and Japanese!

Marth then started to twirl about and skip around the hidden area they both found while uttering Japanese sayings. He then swayed his hair round and round and did one last ballet twirl as he jumped out of the forest. Everyone saw him do this and looked at him in utter horror, awaiting an explanation. Marth was stuttering now as he fumbled on his words.

Marth: Um.. durr... It's good edicate for all swordsman to do that occasionally. It.. brings you good luck!

Link then walked out of the forest and made a gesture to show that Marth was crazy. Everyone believed him and now thought that both Falcon and Marth were insane, for all the wrong reasons. Snake then came out of the cardboard box 2 hours later and put out his cigar.

Snake: Where's DK Junior and Fox? It's been an hour now

Everyone forgotten about them and now talked among themselves.

Snake: Ok people, we need a game plan! Fox and DK Junior are MISSING IN ACTION. Who's going to look for them?

Capt. Falcon shot up his hand without hesitation.

Snake: Ok, you can go Falcon, anyone else?

A few seconds later, Bowser, Link, and Game and Watch raised there hands too.

Snake: Bowser, Link, Game and Watch?, Ha, good one, your not going Game and Watch, I mean, look at you!

This made Game and Watch tossed his pet turtle at Snake, which started snapping at his face.

Snake: Akk, woah, ok ok... The turtle can go, you can't!

Game and Watch then sighed as he watched Link and Capt.Falcon dash into the forest and out of sight, while Bowser walked slowly into action. As Mr. Game and Watch layed his turtle down, Snake poked him on the sholder and asked him an odd question.

Snake: Does that turtle have a name?

Game and Watch responded by taking off his scuba helmet for a split second, and yelled BLIPP!

Snake: Ok, private Blipp! Go into action!

The turtle went surprisingly fast into the forest, and sped ahead of Bowser. At the wrong timing though, Stanley came about.

Stanley: Quick outcasts, we don't have a whole lot of time! LETS GO!

Snake: We have teamates in the forest...

Stanley: Forget them, move out!

Bowser heard Stanley yell so he came back to the campgrounds to go to the challenge as the team hopped in the boat and went off into the distance. They were unfortunatley without the aid of Link, Fox, DK Junior,Capt. Falcon, and Blipp, Game and Watch's turtle. This challenge would be tough indeed.

There destination was achieved soon enough as they went inside a room and saw a Giant sumo ring with a line of Goron's itching for a an opponent to verse.Tiki torches surrounded the areana and moss covered the floors. Stanley then begame explaining the challenge quickly.

Stanley: Pew! I had a 20 dollar bet against PT on who whould get here first! Stanley then saw PT flying on his Charizard as the others were behind him on the pidgeys. Stanley then scoffed at PT and told him to pay up. PT took out his wallet and pulled out a 20, then closed his wallet again, money pouring out of it. The wallet contained around 99999 dollars in it which astonished Stanley.

Stanley: HOW do you make that much money!?

PT: I travel across the land, searching far and wide... I win battles, I gloat and they cry... The power I have inside!!

PT yelled this at the top of his lungs which hurt everyone's ears.

Stanley: Ok then, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, this challenge is similar to the one when you knocked eachother in the water, except both teams are going to work together to beat the gorons in sumo wrestling!

Everyone was silent. Stanley then continued talking.

Stanley: The first to be knocked out of the ring loses,and whatever team has more wins is the winner of the match, either the Sqaccuums(your combined team name), or the gorons.Also, if a goron is extremely massive or skilled, there may be 2 people verse one goron at once. Since were missing 4 people... Link, Fox,Capt. Falcon and DK Junior, four people on the Vacuum's need to sit out to even out the numbers, who's it gonna be? Oh, as if you lose, one person from BOTH teams are eliminated.

The Vaccuum's huddled together and pondered for a brief minute, then chose Luigi, Sonic, Zelda,and Yoshi to sit out.

Stanley: One more thing Squadrons, if you have this much people missing from a challenge again, there all eliminated! So got that?

The Squadrons nodded agreeingly.

Stanley: OK, let the sumo begin! First match: Zezzy Goron vs Krystal!

Zezzy came rolling at Krystal as she adopted a sumo stance. She then pulled out her staff and planted it in the ground. When the goron charged at her, she only went back slightly. She then dropped the staff and locked in combat with the goron. They wrestled about, but Zezzy tripped Krystal and tossed her into the outer wall, making her the loser of the match.

Stanley: Krystal is the loser! One for the gorons! Next match: Cronno goron vs Wario

Cronno goron was larger that the one Krystal had versed, but Wario couldn't care less. He dodged the goron's charging attack and grabbed the goron and wrestled with it. Wario then bit the goron and that made it stagger for a moment, which gave Wario the oppertunity to tackle it. He took full advantage of that opportunity and smashed Cronno out of the ring.

Stanley: Wario ties the score for the Squacuums! 3rd match is Megaman and ZSS verse Nozzty goron, good luck, he's huge!

Stanley wasn't joking all right, this goron was bigger than the previous two, and could squish both Megaman and ZSS rather easily. The match started with ZSS firing plasma bullets at Nozzty, which only stuneed him slightly. She then grabbed the goron, and held on to it rather well. Megaman was ready to fire a shot at Nozzty when Samus had it in a chokehold with her plasma whip. ZSS was wrestling the goron off the edge of the arena, awaiting a final blow from Megaman, but this didn't happen. Instead, he tried firing a extremely powerful shot, but his suit malfunctioned and he shot himself out of the ring from the force of the misfired blast. Nozzty then got a hold of ZSS and performed a body slam on her out of the arena, which injured her severly. She laid there motionless and Nozzty scored another point for the gorons. Stanley then called two toads to take ZSS away in a plane. They then flew off into the clouds.

Stanley: Another point for the gorons! If ZSS doesn't heal by tonight, she's eliminated, so hope for the best! Next match: Samurai Goroh vs Derge goron!

This goron was smaller than the others, and was only slightly bigger than Goroh, and this goron looked rather meek. It sat ready to dodge Goroh, but Goroh came at him to fast, and knocked him out of the ring before it had a chance to attack. The other gorons were impressed.

Stanley: Wow, Goroh's a master at wrestling gorons! Goroh ties the score again! Next match: Marth and Pikachu verse Goyust Goroh.

Goyust was a Goron who was not as big as Nozzty, but Goyust had spikes on his back, and long claws, which was unusual for a goron. Goyust came at full speed and twirled in circles, which clawed Marth across the face, but Pikachu dodged the attack by crouching. An eletrical bolt was then sent by Pikachu to the Goyust, but it was ineffective because the gorons for some reason were uneffected by electricity, which was bad for Pikachu. Marth was using counter to stop the clawing Goyust from landing a hit on him, but one counter missed and send Marth rolling into Pikachu. Pikachu stayed in the ring, but Marth was out of the ring. Goyust came rolling ravingly towards Pikachu, but Pikachu made a spectacular jump, and clinged on to the spikes on Goyust's back. He then started to scream in Goyust's ear which drove him insane. he ran to the end of the edge, and tried shaking him off. Then instead he made the spikes on his back grow longer, then dropped his body on the floor. This made Pikachu fall of the spikes he was clinging to and hit the dirt floor out of the arena. Goyust was pleased at the hard match he fought, so he helped Marth and Pikachu back up, and cheered loudly.

Stanley: That was interesting! Goyust wins the match! The next match is Meta Knight verse Kolluy goron!

Kolluy was as big as Meta Knight! He was a very undergrown goron but had very muscular arms, and was covered in armour. Kolluy also had a very serious look in his eyes, like Meta Knight always had. Kolluy scanned Meta Knight therally, then turned into a ball and rolled about the ring. Meta Knight glided about the ring to and tried to stop at where the goron was going to be. When Meta Knight stopped finally at a good spot, he stopped Kolluy and they both then rolled into one round ball which looked blue and brownish with the slightest tint of sliver. The ball then was turning more and more red and then finally stopped. Meta Knight was covered slightly in blood as he dizzily fell out of the ring. Everyone underestimated Kolluy.

Stanley: Final match now, This one's either way, the gorons win but for the heck of it, Totalus goron verse Game and Watch, Fawful, and Snake! If you win this, you at least get a reward, each of you!

Totalus was the biggest goron by far and also the leader of the gorons. He had an amazing build, and used steel gloves and instead of normal arms, he has titanium arms. The trio could swear that they saw meneacing flames that show excitment in his large lustful eyes. This was the ultimate goron battle, which would earn great respect if the three beat Totalus. All of the sudden though, the roof was blown off the building the ring was in and lightning was in the background with the dark skys visible to everyone.

Stanley: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!

Another odd thing happened though: A battle song erupted through the room called the Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga: Boss Theme. The battle was on.

Totalus let out a scornful laugh as the music played at a volume everyone could here, which was unheard from Totalus's voice for a moment

Totalus: Face me weaklings!

Fawful then screamed at a high pitch.

Fawful: I HAVE FURYYYYY! Fawful then tossed the cloak and helmet aside and was now in an odd pink type of jumpsuit, which also allowed him to fly and glide like his helmet did.

Totalus swung a punch at Game and Watch, but Game and Watch turned sideways and avoided the punch. Snake then screamed at Fawful to turn right. Fawful turned right and clutched on to Totalus's arm, and brought him to the ground, he had some immense power in this pink suit when he was in his so called "fury mode". Totalus was slowed down by Fawful, and Game and Watch cracked a fish bowl over Totalus's head. This enrage Totalus but Snake tossed a grenade at him, but he just chewed on it and spat it out, pin and all. Snake then resorted to plan B and rolled out of Totalus's charging attack after he tossed Fawful aside. While Snake was distracting Totalus, Game and Watch and Fawful launced themselves at his eyes, which brought him to the ground. Totalus was sucking Game and Watch into his mouth, ready to chew him up like he did with the grenade, but Fawful cuffed him across the face with a swift arm. This punch cracked Totalus's head back and Fawful somehow launched the balls he launched out of his helmet, out of his hands, which statred to burn Totalus's body. Totalus was being beaten so faar, but he wouldn't accept that. Totalus attemped to smack Snake out of the ring, but he missed and instead hit Fawful's helmet outside of the ring and shattered it to pieces. This enraged Fawful completly.

Fawful: HORSE BALONY!!

A powerful strike was made by Fawful as he just about smashed Totalus right out of the ring. This didn't happen though as Totalus grabbed him after he stood barley balance in the ring. Fawful didn't notice Totalus grab him though as he was ready to slam him out of the ring. But, with a quick cry from Snake, he was soon to be saved.

Snake: Fawful, headbutt and ram yourself foward with all your might!

Fawful did this, and this made Totalus hang on the edge of the ring. With the aid of Game and Watch smashing a giant credit card on Totalus's back, and Snake performing a strong powerful axe like kick to Totalus's spine, the king of Gorons was sitting outside of the ring face first in the ground within an long minute of full out effort for Fawful, Game and Watch, and Snake. They have won the match. Everyone else was stunned as the music stopped mysteriously and the sky turned back to a light blue color.

Stanley: In one of the most intense moments of Survivor of the Smash yet, the trio wins! Here's your prize guys! These are good until the merge!

Before Stanley gave them there prizes, he brought them into a bullet bill shaped booth that was set up which was also soundproof and no one else could see them .Stanley then gave Game and Watch, Snake, and Fawful a small golden token which were none other than the official Nintendo trademark symbols.

Snake: What do we do with these?

Stanley: Well, these keep you safe from elimination until the merge! But when will that be you ask? Find out later! Don't tell anyone that you have these! They only work once! Anyways, so no one seems supicious about any of you having them, here are these metals that the Gorons gave the the best sumo wrestlers, Goroh got one too, although yours are bigger than his and covered in rubys.

Snake, Game and Watch, and Fawful all walked out with beautiful medals which everyone stared at. They were covered in rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. The shape of the medal was individual for each, for it was a model of themselves all wrestling Totalus. These medals were all made on the spot since the gorons were good with jewlery. Goroh's medal was gold with a few emeralds and had him wrestling Derge on it. As they all left, the gorns cheered for all them happily. They were all satisfied, including Totalus.

Soon, each separate team got back to there own camp.When the  
Squadrons were back, they saw ZSS waiting for them back at the  
camp. She was in a good enough condition to play on in the game,  
which made everyone happy, but there was also something odd looking about her

Snake: Samus.. you looked... inflated.

Samus blushed as she looked at her more bloated body then patted her rounded belly, which was as big as a fully inflated beach ball. Her thigh were also larger too.

ZSS: Well, Stanley's medical method's arn't exactly the greatest. It was only supposed to be a little air to fill me back up, but something went wrong. I blew up like a balloon, the helium hose hose still hanging in my mouth, filling me up with air. I was as big as the entire room I was in but I was thankfully deflated, but now fully deflated, or else I would be a pancake again and I would of been late and then I would of been eliminated. Oh well, this inflated belly's only supposed to stay for a week they said. Same with the thighs. And NO ONE calls me fat, understand?

They all agreed as they watched her walk away, her belly bouncing slightly as she walked.

Snake: Guh... He said disgusted. Pikachu, you can have her... for now, until she's deflated

The Squadrons then oogled at Game and Watch's and Snake's metals while the Vaccuum's drooled at Fawful's metal. These metal were worth around 750 000. Goroh's was worth 250 000, due to the metals and jewels both types of the medals  
used. Despite the cheer around the camp, they still had to vote someone out because they lost by one, despite the trio's  
spectacular win, and the Squadrons were still missing Fox, Link, Capt. Falcon, DK Junior, and Blipp( he wasn't a votable member though).

Meanwhile at the Vaccuum's camp, they were discussing on  
who to vote off. Luigi was talking to Goroh, Zelda, Meta Knight,  
and Sonic while Fawful was sleeping.

Luigi: No one even THINK of voting off Fawful, he deserve to stay  
for today, agreed?

Everyone agreed

Luigi: Anyways, I think Wari-

Sonic interupted him abruptly

Sonic: Have you seen Megaman's suit lately? It's BAD. It malfuntions alot!

Luigi: Such as?

Sonic lowered his eyes at him

Luigi: Well...

Flashback:

Megaman: Hey, watch this, i'll blow that tree down!

Megaman attempts to shoot the tree down, but his suit backfires on him, sending him into the water.

Flashback #2 Recent Megaman trying to fire at shot at the goron, but it backfired on him and sent him out of the arena.

Luigi was pretty convinced now, but had one more question

Luigi: But why did his suit work on the day that Ganondorf was eliminated? Luigi shuddered when he said Gannondorf?

Sonic: That was the ONLY time it ever work. I think his suit was badly damaged ever since the lightning hit it the day that Falco was eliminated. Face it, he can't do much, so we don't need him.

Everyone agreed with Sonic's logic.

Meta Knight: So Megaman it is eh?

Luigi: It seems so...

Back to the Squadrons camp, they had to eliminate someone, but they had no idea who to eliminate. As they pondered, they saw Capt. Falcon wrestling a giant banana peel with eyes. Fox was coming out of the forest and DK Junior was behind him. Fox seemed to be frustrated.

Fox: This ape ate some amazing food supplies!

He said this as he pointed an accusing finger at DK Junior.

Snake: What did he eat?

Fox: He was going to eat this entire giant walking banana with eyes. But instead, the banana said it's name was Xananab and he had a whole years worth of bananas if we didn't hurt him. We reluctantly agreed and saw the bundle of bananas. But as I turned my back to show you guys, he ate every single banana! He left nothing for us! The person I talking about who showed us the food supplies is currently being attacked by Capt. Falcon for no reason nessarry.

Capt. Falcon was wrestling Xananab, but the giant banana escaped and ran away as fast as he could.

Snake: Well, no harm done DK Junior, right Fox?

Fox: Bu-

Snake: RIGHT, Fox?

Snake winked at him and the other people, and Fox and the others knew his plan

Fox: Yeah, ok, it's all gooood DK Junior.

DK Junior: Ooooo?

Little did he know, the confused ape didn't have much time.

Snake: Where's Link? Stanley's coming any minute now!

Link came charging out of the forest fighting off some Deku scrubs.

Link:...

Marth: GOOD to hear you again.

Link:...

Stanley came 5 minutes later, and made an anouncement.

Stanley: Let's go, the other tema is watching you tonight, and your going to watch them!

The Squadrons were in the boats as they sped ahead and Stanley saw the Vaccuum's on pidgeys while PT himself was going across the water on his Squirtle, who was strong enough to hold him up. Stanley decided to ram PT off Squirtle, but PT swayed about and knocked him out of the boat. He then hopped in the boat and navigated it tp the REJECTANCE ROOM, leaving Stanley to swim to the destination himself. As soon as they got there, PT was going to read the votes today.

PT: Since Stanley's "out of commison" for now, I'll read the votes. Ok guys, you all did a good job, but one of you must go tonight. Squadrons, your up first. Vacuum's, you can watch them.

Game and Watch went up and voted as well as the others, when they got back, PT read the votes

PT: OK, here they are... Well, he said as he emptied the pot, there all for DK Junior, expect for one vote that was for Fox

Fox's eyes lit up with anger.

PT: Anyways DK Junior, you played well, but you must leave us now, I am sorry.

DK Junior jumped in the cannon and set the coordinates. He was just utterly confused.

PT: OK Squadrons, you watch now and the Vaccuum's vote. I'm making it quick so Luigi, you vote first.

Luigi voted first and so did everyone else after him. When they sat down, PT read the votes.

PT: Let's see... well... the person leaving us tonight is... Megaman. Good bye blue warrior.

Megaman: Lousy disfuntioned suit! You all should all see me when it's actually working! I'll get lightning proof!

Megaman then took a long pause, then looked at a copy of Mario's Missing, the PC version.

Megaman: Good luck everyone, good luck, he said as he stared at Luigi. Good luck, Weegee. He then turned around, hopped in the cannon, and was anxious to go home and work on the suit.

Luigi was confused. How could he of known my nickname just by looking at the box? He thought to himself.

Two people were eliminated: Dk Junior and Megaman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The water, it burns!

Stanley was swimming. Swimmimg with all his energy. He then finally 5 hours later reached the REJECTION ROOM. PT was just rearranging the place and making sure the cage was locked firmly. Stanley was angry.

Stanley: That was NOT cool! Geez! huff anyways, let's get started!

PT: It's already done, a long time ago. Your boat was taken away for a while since it had a hole in it and fell to the bottom of the lake. You'll get it back soon. The people who were eliminated were-

Stanley interrupeted him.

Stanley: I don't CARE who was cut, how am I getting back?!

PT: This will be your transportation for a while... He then showed Stanley the line of cheep cheeps waiting in a boxed area in the water. Stanley groaned.

Stanley: Ugg...

Both teams suffered from losing 1 member each, but either way, they still had to keep moving.

Yoshi was awake earlier than the rest of his team, the Vccuums, so he went exploring in the forest alone. Yoshi was enjoying his brisk walk through the forest when all the sudden he saw a tiny orange mouse. This mouse looked harmless and Yoshi approached it and tried to talk to it.

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

The mouse flipped around to face Yoshi and made a loud squeak. This squeak alerted the other mice that were known as the Squeak Squad. They came in a variety of colors and started to jump on Yoshi. Yoshi was turning them into eggs and trying to flee. The green dinosaur charged out of the forest without looking behind him. When he looked back again though, the mice were gone. Yoshi saw Luigi, Fawful, Wario, and Sonic awake and he rushed to tell them what happened.

Yoshi: Yooooooooshi! Yoshi, Yoshi!

Sonic: Say whaaaa!?

No one could understand Yoshi, but Luigi could.

Luigi: Yoshi? Yoshi yyyoshi! YOSHI?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Wario, Sonic, and Fawful looked at Luigi oddly.

Wario: What's wrong with you?!

Luigi: I can speak and translate the a Yoshi language. Luigi said this rather shyly. Then, he spoke up again.

Luigi: He said that these colorful tiny mice attacked him for no reason while he was taking a walk in the forest.

Fawful: Ahh, I see... The potato moose all makes sense now.

Goroh was now awake and as a friendly joke, he poured some water on the unsuspecting Sonic's head, which made Sonic flip.

Sonic: AHHH!! He ran in circles and dropped onto the sandy beach, flopping about like a fish out of water.

Goroh: ...

Luigi: You gonna a live Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, i-im fine man, forizzle!

Goroh: I'll be doing some pushups on the shore... i'll see you all later.

Fawful: Milk pigeon! I'll join you in your exercise.

Goroh barly held back a snicker, then ushered Fawful to vs him in a push up contest.

Goroh: OK then, bring it!

The Squadrons were mostly relaxing, except for Marth trying to fend off a challenge crazy Capt. Falcon.

Marth: Back, you fiend!

Falcon: Yeah!!

Marth then stabbed Capt. Falcon in the knee, which almost shattered his sword, this stunned Marth.

Marth: Whaaat?

Falcon: Raw knee of power!!

Marth then dashed off and hid from Capt. Falcon. Snake was meanwhile starting at ZSS and Pikachu.

Snake: Why oh why, that lousy goron, it's all HIS fault, now she looks like a balloon! Hmm, well, as soon as she hopefully deflates, if I flirt with her now, she be interested in me later when she's normal! Ha! I love my high IQ level! Snake then approach ZSS, only to see in horror that ZSS was twice the size she was than the first time they saw her in her state. Her belly was the size of two fully inflated beachballs.

Snake: Hey... arn't you supposed to be smaller by the day? Snake then saw Pikachu climb up on Samus's belly and fell asleep on it. ZSS smiled.

ZSS: Yeah, it's odd, the doc said that it may become bigger or smaller at times, but i'll be smaller soon, don't be worried. At least Pikachu is happy.

Pikachu was sound asleep on her large belly. Snake walked away.

Snake: "At least SOMEBODIES happy", he said in a mocking voice. Get thin again!

Game and watch approached him, and offered him Blipp. Everyone liked Blipp and he always comforted everyone. But for some odd reason, Blipp didn't approve of Snake, and always tried to bite him.

Snake: No 2d man, i'm good for now.

Game and Watch then walked away and offered Blipp to Link, who accepted it with glee as the turtle jumped crawled all over him. Everyone liked Blipp, even Snake didn't mind him, but Blipp just didn't like him.

Goroh and Fawful were in an intense push up competition, with everyone watching then, cheering them on. Goroh was amazed at how long Fawful has lasted against him, he was one of his best opponents! As Goroh was about to drop form fatigue, Fawful dropped first, having just fell before Goroh.

Goroh: Wow, you've lasted as long as Capt. Falcon when I versed him, you and him are my best opponents! Good job!

Stanley then came about riding on a buck toothed cheep cheep. The Vaccuum's laughed at him loudly.

Stanley: What are you guys laughing at, you will be using them also for the next couples of weeks. For now though, it's a Nintendo Rally, so pick a member, and let's move it.

Luigi: We can't pick Goroh twice...

Goroh: Fawful?

Krystal: Zelda?

Wario: Myself?

Luigi: Sonic!

Sonic: All right! I'll rip up the competition!

Luigi: Everyone else agree on Sonic?

Wario: Myself? Myself? Myself?

Luigi: Wario agrees to, so Sonic is going!

Wario: Noooooooo!

The camp shouted back at him.

Vacuums: Yeeeeeeees!

Stanley then showed Sonic his cheep cheep. Sonic was hesitant at first, but then he complied and hopped on the cheep cheep. Then Stanley fell off of his cheep cheep, but grabbed on to the tail and skipped across the water all the way there, hanging on for his life.

The arena was roaring with exitement as usual, and Stanley came in with Sonic while PT came in with Marth. Stanley then placed a blindfold on Sonic and Marth's eyes and guided them to a certain spot in the arena.

Stanley: Here we goes outcasts, remove the blindfolds!

They each removed the blindfolds. Marth was content, but Sonic released an ear drum shattering scream. He saw the gynormous pool with the giant Squid like Blooper from Super Mario Sunshine sitting on the bottom of the pool, it's tenticles thrashing around. Sonic wasn't scared of the monster, he was scared of the pool.

Sonic: P-p-p-pool! The water, it burns! Get it awaaaaaaaaay! Sonic then dashed out the door at lightning speed, hopped on a cheep cheep, and returned to camp. Stanley was now worried.

Stanley: Don't worry folks, the show WILL go on!

The crowd was then tossing crinks, popcorns, and other items at Stanley as they booed him. Some were more angered than others.

Midna: I expect a show!!

Rosalina: Don't make me send Luma's out on you!

King Dedede: If he doesn't bring out someone, i'm going to clobber dat dere Stanley!

Sothe: ...

Stanley: Calm down everyone! Just as Stanley was about to send out PT to do the challenge, Wario came flying through the door.

Wario: It's a me, Wario!

Everyone was dead silent.

Wario: They sent a handsome man like me instead!

Everyone was silent again. Stanley took advantage of the silence and continued talking.

Stanley: Now that we have a new contestant, we can start! Ok, guys, you see that blooper? Well, you going to swallow these little blue disks, and they will give you unlimited breath underwater. You are going to dive down and rip off the bloopers tenticles. He was ten tenticles and whoever has the most at the end, wins! As for the people who are concered about the blooper, it grows it's tenticles back quickly, so it's all good. Ok, you both ready... set... Primid!

Marth was still, but Wario almost dived in, everyone laughed at him.

Stanley: I'm just messing with you guys, just get in the pool already, and swallow these blue things too.

After they shallowed he blue discs, they performed there unique and individual dives. Wario made a pathedic dive into the pool while Marth performed a rather graceful dive, maybe too graceful as it almost made him look feminant. The squid was thrashing about, ready to see the fight. As Marth was about to hack off one of the monster's tenticles, he remembered: The blade was blunt from Capt. Falcon's knee.

Marth: Dammit Falcon!

Wario was already chewing away at one of the blooper squids tenticles, and he managed to almost chew one off, but the monster grabbed Wario with a slippery tenticle, and slammed Wario against the inner walls of the pool. Marth was watching in horror, having nothing to attack the monster with. The monster then grabbed Marth and slammed the two together consistantly. They were slammed against walls for at least 15 minutes which soon became repetitive and the crowd got bored. Dedede on the other hand, was going to MAKE the action happen, one way or another. Dedede then did a super jump out of the stands and began his speech.

Dedede: This is NOT action right here! These are two unready competitors who are under par for this competition! We all payed good coins for admission here, and I want action!

The crowd cheered as Dedede performed a cannonball into the water. The monster dropped the two barly concious challengers and went for Dedede, but Dedede quickly, with one powerful motion, slammed the hammer he was holding directly on the blooper squid monster's head, thus knocking it out almost instantly. The crowd broke out in cheers for Dedede, but Stanley couldn't determine a winner now, so he made up a new challenge.

Stanley: Now for the NEW challenge! The two outcasts will now vs Dedede in a competion to beat these little critters!

A large truck came into the arena and Fuzzies came pouring out of the truck and were directed by a tube into a circular jar, which had Mario's face plastered on the bottom of the jar.

Stanley: There are 100 of these little critters and the contestant will get out of the pool, and knock them out whatever way possible. "Whoever catches the most in 15 minutes wins! If the opposing team wins", he said this as he stared at Wario, Dedede, and Marth, the other team will go to the REJECTION ROOM. If Dedede wins, both teams go to the REJECTION ROOM! If Dedede losses, it doesn't matter, he has nothing to lose. Ready set go!

All three competitors got out of the pool and jumped into the tube to get into the jar. Marth got in first, then Dedede followed him, but he got stuck in the tube, then Wario also followed followed and got stuck in the tube also, so both Wario and Dedede were stuck in the tube, which was bad for Dedede, but REALLY bad for Wario.

Wario: Move it, blubber butt!

Dedede: I'm trying!

Wario: Gahh!

Wario then rammed Dedede out with all his might, and that sent Dedede flying into a bunch of fuzzies, and they all jumped on his back repeatedly. Wario also slid out of the tube a minute later.

By the time Wario was out, Marth had knocked out 19 fuzzies, and Dedede knocked out 14 fuzzies. Wario noticed that they had bite marks on their arms, these fuzzies must bite Wario thought to himself. The fat blob tossed himself into a group of fuzzies, and squished them all, and they looked like pancakes. This act got Wario 11 fuzzies. Dedede was sucking the fuzzies up and spitting them into walls and also body slamming them and whacking them with his hammer, and Marth was whacking them with his blunt blade and stopping on them and punting them, which was actually quite efficient. As soon as 12 minutes had passed, the scores were as followed:

Marth: 33 fuzzies

Dedede: 32 fuzzies

Wario: 31 fuzzies

That meant there was only 4 Fuzzies left, and three people. The four fuzzies scampered about and evaded most of the competitors moves, but Dedede smashed one upside the head with his hammer, thus knocking it out. But before any of them knew it, Marth move about so gracefully, that the fuzzies stopped to gaze upon Marth, but Marth then made a giant slash that knocked all three fuzzies out, despite the blunt blade. With a score of 36, Marth was victorious.

Stanley: Marth feminant movements won the fuzzies over... and the victory!

Wario: Oh no, I lost! Wario lowered his head in shame.

Stanley: See your team at the REJECTION ROOM! PT, bring Wario back, and Marth will go back to his camp by cheep cheep.

After the two competitors came back, (it fely like a long ride for Wario) the teams waited anxiously for the results.

Wario at his camp: I lost...

Marth at his camp: I won!

Sorrow was set for the Vaccuums, but cheer was about at the Squadrons camp. But at the Vaccuum's camp, someone needed to be voted out. A semi circle was made by Luigi, Goroh, and Fawful.

Fawful: Wario failed us, he should be-

Goroh: We've kept this competitor around too long, his fear of water is really holding us back. His name, is...

The Vaccuums were a bit late, due to Wario accidently tripping and rolling down the hill they were on, so they had to go and retrieve him. Stanley was waitng patiently, trying to cover up his portrait in the REJECTION ROOM the best he could. Stanley didn't had the power to place or take down portraits or anything else in the room, only a few people did.

Stanley: Hope you guys rested well, Wario badly screwed up! Stanley overexaggerated this, which made Wario angry.

Stanley: Anyways, Wario can have first vote today, ready set... go... Wario was approaching the pot, but Stanley finished his sentence.

Stanley: Oomba! Ready set Goomba! Ha! That's priceless! Seriously Wario, go ahead now.

After the picked on Wario voted, everyone else did also, and Stanley pick up the jar and read the votes.

Stanley: First vote: Sonic

Sonic was surprised

Second vote: Sonic

Thrid vote: Sonic

Fourth vote: Sonic

Fifth vote: Sonic

Sixth vote: Sonic

Stanley then got lazy

Stanley: And the rest of the votes are for Wario, and i'm not joking either. So Sonic, see ya later.

Since Sonic was completely oblivious, he ask a rather dumb question:

Sonic: Shiznit! Yo, why was I voted out, i'm the fastest thing on earth, you dig?

The whole camp yelled at him, including Stanley and PT who just came in, much to Stanley's dismay:

Everyone: GET SWIMMING LESSONS!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Sonic: OK, I get the point... He then climbed into the cannon, but Staney dragged him out.

Stanley: Here's a good way to start on your fears! Stanley walked to the lower part of the REJECTION ROM and placed Sonic softly onto a fancy looking boat.

Stanley: I've set the coordinates on this boat already, so have fun near the water!

The boat then started up and was going towards Sonic's homeland. Some water got in Sonic's fur, which made him scream the whole way.

Luigi was then muttering to himself.

Luigi: What- what if they do some cruel method to me to make me get over my fears, eek!

Stanley: What was that Luigi?

Luigi: Nothing, nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: GYAKKKH!

The Vacuum's came back from the REJECTION ROOM rather unsure about their decision.

Luigi: Goroh, are you SURE he should of left? He WAS the speed of our team.

Goroh anwsered his question and everyone else's, by yelling out his opinion.

Goroh: HIS WATER FEARS WERE HOLDING BACK THE TEAM, THAT FLAW WAS MAJOR, WE STILL HAVE SPEED ON OUR TEAM, RIGHT?

Their eyes shifted around, and soon figured that Goroh, Meta Knight, and Krystal were speedy also, just not as fast, but they didn't have water fears, which made them more efficiant. Goroh then muttered to himself silently.

Goroh: Although his water fears were extreme, his speed could of threatened my chances of winning, there goes another threat, next up, Luigi, his leadership could threaten me as well.

Luigi overheard this, and was shocked.

Luigi: Yikes! I-I better think of something soon, and fast! But for now, just be a cool with Goroh.

Will Luigi withstand Goroh's plans? Only time could tell...

Snake was searching the ground for the headband that was loosly tied onto his head, and it fell off becasue of that. But as Snake found it prodding out in the Sand, Snake picked it up, and rushed back to his bag, then Snake accidently ran face first into ZSS's large belly, and it made him fly back a bit, he was shocked.

ZSS: Are you alright Snake? My belly msut be pretty tough now!

Snake: I'm sure off it... You're looking better though.

Snake was right, as ZSS's belly was indeed smaller, and the size of it was just as a medium sized potbelly.

ZSS: Thanks Snake.

Snake: No problem, NO problem.

Pikachu then came rushing into Snake's arms and licked him, Snake was beffudled.

ZSS: Aww, he likes you! Isn't that nice? She then scooped Pikachu up, and craddled him while Snake walked away.

Snake: He's trying to get on her good side by playing nice, pathedic!

Bowser all the sudden appeared.

Bowser: Give it up, girls are not worth the trouble!

Snake: Oh yes they are! Look at her Bowser... well, remember her BEFORE her incident.

Bowser: I wanted Peach, but she went for that smelly plumber Mario! I'm muscular, and I want her back!

S

nake: Yes, but she is now married to Mario, that's sorta impossible. Why are you trying to be Nintendo's mascot anyways?

Bowser: I want more power! I think that when Peach see's my power, she ditch that overall wearing freak and come to me!

Fox then suddenly appeared also.

Fox: Really, what if your plan fail, THEN what are you going to do with the power?

Fox was waiting for that special line:"Take over the world"

Bowser: I've never really thought of that... well...

Now Link appeared also, and him, Fox, and Snake were awaiting an anwser.

Bowser:"Take over the world", I guess.

Link shook his head in a disapproved state.

Fox: One step at a time for you, ol Bowser.

Bowser: Whatever, scat, before I toast you!

Fox: See ya later then, partner. Fox then turned away and prepared to get some sleep

Bowser then approached Link again.

Bowser: Hey elf dude, can I tell you a secret?

Link nodded in approval

Bowser: Can you even talk?

Link was silent.

Bowser: Good, anyways, I want to be the head of Nintendo because... I want to Do something more with my life. All's I've ever done is try to steal Mario's gal and constantly get defeated. Bah! I want to actually star in a game also, as someone who receives a successful ending. I WANT TO DO SOMETHING BETTER WITH MY LIFE,! I also want to...contribute to my home a bit too. Anyways, thanks for listening, if you tell ANYONE about this, I will burn you alive!

Link just smiled as Bowser stomped away.

Link:...

PT came by to pick up the Vacuums again, and this time, all the Pidgeys were evolved into Pidgeotto's! This made the team happy and they all jumped onto a back of a Pigeotto, and had a much easier time staying on the backs of them. PT just smiled as he pulled out his Charizard, and glided ahead of them, he then pondered to himself.

PT: That pokemon... Mewtwo. How is he doing?

Mewtwo: Stay back infernal creatures, I AM THE POWER!

He then raised his arms, and called upon Regigigas and Girantina, although they had... lines covering them, which actually meant that they were mearly clones of the originals, although they were still almost just as powerful. Mewtwo was still full of energy though ,and not weakening or tiring out a bit, altohugh the other legendaries he was facing were slightly fatigued, but they were also slightly winning too due to numbers, although a few legendaries fled to escape the carnage like Sucuine, and Entei, but Raikou for some reason, did not.

Mewtwo: MORE RENFORCEMENTS!

As Mewtwo turned his head back while he was firing shadow balls back at his opponents, he saw a blue and black jackal ready to aid him in his time of need. His name was: Lucario.

Once everyone was at the challenge site, Stanley kicked the cheep cheep that swam ahead and bit his leg HARD with it's buck teeth. This is why Goroh was swimming behind them, because his cheep cheep attacked Stanley and flung Goroh off it back, despite that, Goroh was a strong swimmer and followed the pack. Stanley also now had a limp from the Cheep Cheep that bit him.

Stanley: Hi, OW! Stupid leg! Anyways, here's the challenge! Stanley ushered PT to remove the blanket covering the mysterious large object. The object was actually a large numbers of Bob-ombs, there wiring in the back easy to see.

Stanley: Anyways, both team's jobs are to de activate the bob-ombs in 20 minutes. There will be a wall separating each team too so if the other team screws up, they won't be covered in whatever the Bob-ombs contain if you mess up! Everyone bomb is also wired diffently some don't bother helping out others.

Luigi: What is in a the bob-ombs...

Stanley: That is a surprise! if two people mess up in total, all the bob-ombs that are still activated go off and you lose the challenge, got it?

The teams nodded there heads as they each went to each separate half of their wall and everyone went to a bob- omb of there own.

Stanley: OK outcasts, first team to mess up completely loses and i'll be watching! Also, someone needs to sit out from the Squadrons team. The Squadrons picked Bowser to sit out as the challenge commenced.

Everyone was doing well in the beginning, but Snake and Fawful were done in seconds on there teams, so they just sat back. ZSS almost blew her's up because she tipped it over with her balloon belly, but soon she finished off the bomb successfully anyways. Luigi closed his eyes and snipped a random string with the sissors that they were supplied with, and it was successful. Wario meanwhile was getting frustrated.

Wario: Yarge! Stupid bob-omb! He then took one huge chomp at the wires with his teeth, and deactivated the bob-omb instantly.

Wario: Woah...

Capt. Falcon meanwhile jabbed at the bob-omb and he presisively hit the right wires and stopped the bomb. Fox, Marth, Link, and Game and Watch were just left and were close to finishing as Marth sliced cleanly through the wires and de activated his bob-omb. Yoshi accidently let loose his tongue on the wiring of his bob-omb, but he yanked out the right wires to score another point for the Vaccuum's. Meta Knight was studying his bob-omb and tapped very lightly at one of the wires... only to have it explode on him, thus making him lose one of the chances for the Vaccuums, with only one chance remaining. Game and Watch flipped a piece of bacon onto the wires, which burnt through the wires, and burnt to the bottom of the bob-omb, which de activated it quickly. Only Fox and Link were left on the Sqadrons while Krystal, Goroh and Zelda were left on the Vaccuum's.

Stanley: Just 5 mins left...

They went to work on there goals assigned to them as Goroh studied the bob-omb, then with one clean slice, he sliced away all the wires in his bob-omb... which was the was to deactivate his. Fox was at work on his but he accidently dropped his blaster on the bob-omb, and it went off and blew up, thus spraying a smelly substance on the Squadrons, the same substance that sprayed on the Vaccuums when Meta Knight messed up his bob-omb. Now Zelda, and Link soon remained as Krystal soon de activated her bob-omb. Zelda was in panic as one minute was all that was remaining, so she screamed slightly, but Link heard it. He busted through the wall with a tremendous force and hurridly jabbed his entire sword through the bob-omb, hoping to deactivate it. It worked and the Vaccuums won, and Link's bob-omb, which he forgot to finish, detonated on his whole team again, so they smelled worse than usual.

Stanley: Link saved the princess Zelda... at a price, he lost the win for his team!

As the Vacuums hopped on to the cheep cheeps and returned to camp, the Sqadrons just stared at Link, with anger in their eyes.

Link:...heh...

Snake: Well, THIS is self explanitory on who's leaving tonight.

ZSS: IS it?

Snake: He lost the challenge for our team because of Zelda!

ZSS: Yes... But we could use this to our advantage.

Snake: Really, how?

Fox, Bowser, and Capt. Falcon walked in and also thought Link needed to go.

ZSS: If a twist occurs and both teams merge, we could convince them to always vote with us and gain a few other members, so that we could become a strong alliance and vote off anyone we desire!

Fox: That's a bit risky there, They're pretty strong when they're together, and they may use this power to win challenges, and vote us all off, one by one!

Capt. Falcon: He's right you know!

Snake: True, true, we can't let that happen, let's take him out, he'll become a threat!

Will Link endure these foes of his?

The REJECTANCE ROOM was closer to the Sqadron's camp than it was the Vaccuums, so it was quicker for them to get there. Stanley was riding along on a cheep cheep, while PT got there by his Charizard, but he also let his 25 Pidgeottos and 5 unevolved Pidgeys out for a bit... and they all procceeded to attack the cheep cheep that Stanley was on, so Stanley's cheep cheep was eaten by the pokemon and PT had to transport Stanley by puting him on the back of his Charizard.

Stanley: Crazy, lously pigeons..

PT: Eh, whatever.

The Squadrons were already at the REJECTION ROOM by the time they both got there. Stnaley just pushed PT aside and started the voting process.

Stanley: Well, you al know what to do, so get to it! Ehh... Fox, you can go up first.

After the voting was done (but Bowser accidently burnt his paper so he had to get a new one), Stanley pushed PT fowards and ushered him to read the votes.

PT: You have all done well... But one of you must leave us. Whoever leaves today, no hard feelings or remorse, you tried your best.

Stanley: But they still lost early in the end!

PT clobbered Stanley with a stone as he read the votes.

1st vote: Link

2nd vote: Bowser

3rd vote: Marth

4th vote: Capt.Falcon

5th vote: Link

6th vote:Link

7th vote:Link

8th vote:Link

9th and final concluding vote: Link

PT: You must depart now, green hero of Hyrule.

Link lowered his head in shame, they yelled his final words.

Link: GYAKKKH!

Everyone watched as he was about to set the cooridinates back to Hyrule, but Stanley was so stressed, that when Link dropped his boomerang on the ground and looked back behind him, Stanley opened the cage, and out came flying a Zelda CD-I game. Link was so scared, that he didn't even bother picking up the boomerang as he lunged for the cannon, and blasted himself away. PT then told everyone that they could open their eyes again.

Capt. Falcon: I wonder what's in the cage, it must be a thrill! I will see what's in the cage, one way or ANOTHER...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Threats considered.

The Squadrons were seemingly content with their decision, and they all received good sleep that night, but when they woke up, a discovery was made, and it was a absolutely wonderous miracle in Snake's eyes, while it brought sorrow to Pikachu. ZSS was no longer bloated or inflated, she was back to normal.

Snake: Booyah, yeaaaah! Woot! Hahaha! Snake was saying this as he was pumping his arm up and down, while ZSS cocked an eyebrow.

ZSS: Oh... what's with the lack of enthusiasm? ZSS was being sarcastic as Snake abruptly stopped.

Snake: Arn't you happy also? Your a goddess again!

ZSS glared at him.

Snake: N-not that you wern't already! Your beautiful either way!

ZSS: It's OK, I enjoy having my figure back too, but Pikachu isn't happy...

Pikachu looked at her with his eyes all watery as he hopped into her arms.

ZSS: It's fine Pikachu, you'll find another pillow.

Snake: He'll manage.

ZSS: I'm sure he will.

ZSS then smiled and walked away, with no jiggling belly.

Snake: Life. Is good! I can't wait for the next challenge, we'll win it for sure!

Falcon they stood right beside Snake, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Falcon: YEAHHH! OUR TEAM WILL OWN! RIGHT GUYS!?

The Squadrons joined Falcon in his cheering as they hoped to achieve victory, but then, Bowser was bored, so he remembered Falcon's words a while back when Falcon challenged Bowser, and now Bowser wanted to accept that challenge, so after the crowd cleared out, Bowser approached Falcon.

Bowser: Falcon, I'm ready to accept the challenge you've previously offered me.

Falcon then squealed with delighted, paused for a brief second, then tackled Bowser into the forest. Bowser lunged at Falcon, but Falcon made a swift spotdodge and then slid across the rocky ground with a fiery fist, which knocked Bowser upwards, then Falcon followed up his attack with a knee to Bowser's face, which almost knocked him out cold. Bowser then lifted himself back up, and started to breath fire on Falcon, which made Falcon enraged, but Bowser grabbed Falcon and body slammed him... right into some very unsturdy ground, which collapsed underneath them. They both plummetted into the hole and were trapped. Falcon yelled with delight, for he was faced with another challenge, while Bowser figured out a way to get out of the pit: by stabbing his claws into the walls of the pit, and climbing upwards. Falcon hoisted himself onto Bowser's back, and as Bowser got out of the pit, something nailed Falcon in the back, and he fell backwards back into the pit. Bowser looked at him and shrugged, then walked away, claiming his assumed victory. Falcon meanwhile, was slightly scared for once in his life, and he had NOTHING to help him, or so he thought...

??: What is your name!?

Falcon: Falcon. Captain Falcon

??: Get out of my hole!

Falcon: Wait! Can you do me a favor later on also?

??: Sure... just stay out of our hole!

Falcon then whispered ?? what he wanted

??: Sure! this may raise my rank, Wahahaha!

Falcon: Who are you anyways!?

??: Waluigi time!! With my army of Monty moles!

Falcon: Waluigi who? WHY are you living in a hole?

Waluigi: DON'T judge me! J-just call me when you want your favor, k?

Falcon: Gotcha. Now get me out of here!

Waluigi: OK!

He then punted Falcon out of the hole with his foot, then tapped a part of the hole's wall's with his tennis racket, which opened up a huge underground area, complete with monty moles and a few others creatures too.

Waluigi: I will shine one day!

Once Falcon was out of the hole, he saw most of the Squadrons ganging up on Bowser, asking for the wereabouts of Falcon.

Fox: Where is that insane Falcon?!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Bowser: I ate him! He replied smuggly.

Falcon then walked onto the scene, and everyone glared at Bowser.

Bowser: Just a friendly joke, huh?

Everyone just walked away, but Stanley stopped them as he came riding valiently on his cheep cheep.

Stanley: Challenge time!

Falcon: Yeah!! Feel the heat!

Stanley: Get on a cheep cheep, and let's get moving.

Game and Watch didn't get on a cheep cheep, but instead, he got on his pet turtle Blipp, and sailed ahead of the pack.

Snake: Wow... Talented turtle.

As both teams were travelling to there destination, the Squadrons saw a green figure fall from above them, who was none other than Luigi. Luigi fell off his Pigeotto, but fortunately, the cheep cheep that was not used due to Game and Watch riding his turtle, caught Luigi on it's back, and the other team watched him as Luigi smiled shyly, then got the cheep cheep to blast ahead to the assigned location. As soon as both teams got there, they saw 2 giant golden mushrooms, which made they run at full speed to examine it, and Stanley smiled too.

Stanley: You guys arn't keeping those: Your all gonna carry it through a forest maze!

This made both teams groan, well, except for Falcon.

Stanley: Each team will take a golden mushroom and get it to the finishing point whatever way possible! There will also be diversions along the way to hinder your progress, savy?

Fawful: Pickles sundae!

Stanley: 3...2...1.. GO!

The teams hoisted the golden mushroom onto their backs, and charged into the forest. When they got in the forst though, it was a complete maze, so they just wandered around trying to find there way. As the Vacuums took another wrong turn, a goomba strolled onto the path, and Yoshi tripped over it, which slowed down the team even more. This didn't stop Goroh though, as he picked up the giant mushrrom again, and could almost carry it by himself. This made the other teamates ponder his level of threat.

Luigi: See Krystal? He's a major threat! He's almost stronger than half of the entire team, and has speed to boot!

Krystal: ...He does

Meanwhile, Zelda upset that Link was gone, and Yoshi was trying to console her.

Yoshi: Yoshi... Yoshi yoshi!

Luigi: Yoshi says he saw the other team ahead of us, let's move it!

Goroh then picked up the pace and the Vacuums were now on par with the Sqadrons mostly thanks to Goroh. The Sqadrons then went through a large squad of Goombas, and they had to hop on then to eliminate all them. By now the Vaccuums were a large amount ahead of the Squadrons, and more than halfway through the maze. On the Squadrons team, Pikachu tired out and wasn't helping carry the golden mushroom anymore, instead, he was sleeping on ZSS's shoulder, which annoyed Snake. The Vacuum's then had a large distraction approach them: Bowser Junior was swinging from the tree's and tossing various thing at the Vacuums. Bowser Jr wouldn't toss anything at the Sqadrons though, as his dad was on that team, Bowser, which he said hi to.

Bowser Jr: Hey paps! I'm messing around with the other teams, are you proud?

Bowser: Yes son, yes I am. Keep harrasing them.

Bowser Jr: OK!

Bowser Jr then used his paintbrush to trip the entire team, and the Squadrons had a very large lead now, and were 2/4 done the maze.

Luigi: Please, please someone help a us out!

Luigi's prayers were anwsered somewhat differently, for the Squadrons saw a princess dressed in yellow with brunette hair, and was Luigi's girlfriend. Then, she did her worst ot the Sqadrons.

Dasiy: Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!

Snake performed a facepalm, while Bowser growled at her, but this didn't scare Daisy, as she bopped Bowser right on the nose with her fist, which made Bowser turn away. Daisy was more of a tomboy unlike Princess Peach.

Daisy: HOOOOOT STUFF! YEAH!

She then licked her finger, and then touched her thigh, and a slight sizzle was heard. This made Falcon angry, as he retaliated back.

Falcon: NO, I'M HOT STUFF!!

He then Falcon kicked Daisy all the way to the other side of the maze, where Luigi was. Falcon the licked his finger, which was flaming, and burnt his own tongue, then he tried to touch his own thigh, but he was so full of energy, that he burnt his own thigh, and soon, he was flopping around on the floor, and the Squadrons had to wait for him, as he was a major help in carrying the mushroom. By that time, the Vaccuums were more then 3/4 done the maze, and Daisy was stalking Luigi, as she actually cost the Sqadrons a lot of time.

Daisy: Hey Luigi!

Luigi:H-h-hi

Daisy: Hi Luigi's minions!

Luigi: There not a my minions!

The Vaccuums were already getting annoyed with Daisy, and also thinking about what she said at the same time.

Luigi: Could you a at least help us with this the nusance behind us?!

Daisy glanced at Bowser Jr, who was chucking rocks at them, but the Sqadrons were trying the best to ignore him.

Daisy: OK honey!

Daisy then looked at Bowser, and pounced on him, and then a brawl occurred, and they left Daisy behind.

Krystal: She's ANNOYING!

Zelda: At least he has someone to annoy him! Where's Link!?

Krystal: Cheer up, Wario plenty annoying for you, and how can Link possibly annoy you? He's always silent.

Zelda: First, Wario's revolting so no to him, and second, Link always annoyed me with his silent act, he always made high pitched squeals...

The Squadrons were now on the Vacuums tails again as They were even closer to finishing. Both teams now had a distraction as they saw a load of bananas on the ground, which belong to Diddy Kong. Diddy then jumped off his tree, and jumped about the place, laying down more banana peels and getting in the way of both teams. Luigi then had an idea as he yelled for Daisy. Daisy then came to his side slightly bruised, ready to fight once more. Bowser tried to copy Luigi's idea and called for his son Bowser Jr, but all he heard was a cry from him, which indicated that he was defeated by Daisy. Bowser sighed.

Luigi: Sweetie, please eliminate-

Daisy: Gotcha Weegee! She then saw Diddy, and launched herself into him, and yet another fight occured: Daisy vs Diddy Kong, which freed both teams from Diddy's banana wrath. The Squadrons were more ahead of the Squadrons, and very close to finishing. They then saw a little boy with an odd elvis type blond haircut walk onto the pathway, helooked rather frightened.

??: Could you help me please?

Luigi: Sure, what's your a name?

??: Lucas, sir.

Luigi smiled when he was called sir, as it rarely ever happened. Wario was sick of Lucas though, as he took Lucas by the hair, and tossed him backwars and away. The Sqadrons though that it was cruel, but they paced forth anyways. They then saw the exit, and dashed towards it, but Lucas wasn't pleased. He launched a PK thunder attack towards Wario. It hit him squarely in the the face, and this made him drop the part of the golden musheroom he was holding, and that made the whole team wobble about, as Wario was carrying a large part of the mushroom. Once they recovered though, the Sqadrons already beat them, and won the challenge.

Stanley: The Sqadrons win! Congrats, and go back to your camp. Seriosly, go, I'm sick of looking at the lot of you.

They then moved on fowards, and got rides from the PT, who shook all their hands. Meanwhile, the Vaccuums were yelling at Wario.

Fawful: Pizza pumpkin!

Meta Knight: Fool.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi understood Yoshi, and had wide eyes of horror when he heard him. Luigi never knew that Yoshi could be that mean, even though no one else knew what Yoshi said.

Stanley: OK, OK. Actually, your team Luigi, is walking back to camp, haha!

Luigi: Your a pretty cruel.

Stanley: That's why I love my job! Now go!

The Vaccums them miserably walked back to there camp, pondering who's going to leave, although the majority of them all had set minds on Wario.

They all got back to camp 2 hours later, and just rested for at least a half an hour. Luigi then secretly called Fawful,Krystal,and Meta Knight, to his own little private area he made, which looked rather lame.

Luigi: Goroh's a threat! He can really do damage to us later on if an unexpected twist happens like everyone for themselves!

Krystal: True...

Fawful: Pinkle pants, sounds great!

Meta Knight: Yes...

Luigi: Then Goroh it is.

Goroh was also searching to eliminate Luigi, and was persuading others to do it secretly. He by the end of his persuading, he convinced Zelda and Wario to vote for Luigi. The other two votes were not asked for by anyone... Will Luigi live Goroh's wrath, or will he fall to Goroh? THIS was the deciding day.

The same usual things happened while getting the the REJECTION ROOM: They looked for anything new, and it took them 15 minutes for them to get there. Stanley the stood up, and did something different:

Stanley: I'm going to ask you guys some social questions! First thing: How is everyone at camp?

Luigi: Everyone's a fine

Fawful: Candy canes!

Wario: They all smell!

The Vaccuums they just laughed and mocked Wario after that response.

Stanley: Question #2: Do you think you may leave soon in this game?

Luigi: Maybe...

Wario: I NEVER EVER half to worry, what a ridiculous question!

Zelda: I may leave just for Link...

Stanley: How would you rate your performance so far out of 10?

Wario: 10!

Luigi: 7...

Meta Knight: 8.

Goroh: 9 and a half

Krystal: 7

Stanley: I'm sick of the questions now: Go vote! Krystal, your up!

Krystal got up, and took a minute to vote. Once she did, everyone else voted too. Once the votes were done, Stanley read them out.

Stanley: First vote: Luigi

Luigi blinked, astonished

Stanley: 2nd vote: Wario

Wario's jaw dropped

Stanley: 3rd vote: Goroh

Goroh was silent

Stanley: 4th vote: Luigi

Luigi pulled at his nose nervously

Stanley: 5th vote: Wario

Wario munched on some garlic to ease his nerves.

Stanley: 6th vote: Goroh

Goroh stayed silent

Stanley: 7th vote:... Goroh

Goroh now twitched nervously

Stanley: 8th and final vote: Goroh. That's Luigi-2, Wario-2, and Goroh-4. Time to go Goroh.

Goroh stayed sturdy, and shook everyone's hand, wishing them a good game.

Luigi: Good job, leader.

Luigi: That's an honor coming from you!

Goroh: I know it is.

He then gave a heartiful laugh, and walked to the cannon. He then waved goodbye, set the coordinates, and was shot back home.

Stanley: Falcon won't be impressed, that's for true! See ya later, you lost a valueble asset. First speed, then strength? Good luck guys...

They all walked away content, and respected Goroh greatly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heltor Smeltor

Luigi bowed his head towards the place that Goroh slept at when he got back from the voting, with Goroh no longer with them. Everyone else just lounged about, awaiting the next day, and soon, everyone fell asleep soon enough.

Next morning, Luigi woke up early to see Yoshi in the corner, chewing on something very particular. Luigi rushed over to see what it is, and it was none other than Fawful, being chewed up by Yoshi. This made Luigi smile for a moment, seeing his former enemy being chewed alive by the green dinosaur, but he then decided that he had to do the right thing, so he spoke to Yoshi therally and sternly.

Luigi: Yoshi, DROP!

Yoshi looked at him oddly

Luigi: Yoshi, DROP the green bean!

Yoshi looked at him oddly again and Fawful screeched at Luigi.

Fawful: Green bean! I'm not no bean, you are, green bean!

Luigi realized that Yoshi couldn't understand him, as Yoshi doesn't understand english, so he had to speak to him in the language of Yoshi instead. The following conversation has been translated from the eye outside (ME!)

Luigi: Yoshi! yo-yoshi? ( Yoshi, drop Fawful now!)

Yoshi: Yoshi? (Why? He's a jerk!)

Luigi: Yoshi! Yosh... (Yeah, he's odd, but he's not that bad. Why, what did he say to you?)

Yoshi then went back into flashback mode and explained to Luigi what happened

Fawful: If I work on my languages, maybe Cakletta, the mustard of my desire, will appriaciate me more! i will talk to that fink rat lizard over there.

Fawful then approached Yoshi when he was snatching fish out of the lake with his toungue, then Fawful started, having no idea what he was doing:

Fawful: Yoshi, yo, yoshi!? (You smell like Bowser's footcream!)

Yoshi: Yoshi!!( What!?)

Fawful Y-yoshi, shi, shi yoshi. (Abomination to apples!)

Yoshi: Yo...shi! (Ok, you asked for it!)

Yoshi then snagged Fawful with his tongue, and Fawful went flying into his mouth within seconds, not to been seen again for a while.

Luigi listened to the story, and while he critised Yoshi, he consoled him at the same time.

Luigi: Yoshi... Yoshi. Yooooshi, yoshi yoshi.(You shouldn't be so quick to anger, he just tried something new... and payed for it, now spit him out, k?

Yoshi: Yoshi!( OK then, sorry Fawful!)

But as Luigi saw Yoshi ready to spit him out, he saw a plump yellow figure behind Yoshi and tried to warn him, but it was to late. Wario smacked Yoshi in the back of the head with a medium velocity, and this caught Yoshi completely by surprise, so he instantly made one big motion, and Fawful was now trapped in a green egg, which was nearly impossible to break open.

Fawful: Fink rats! Help!

Luigi studied the egg, then gave an angry look at Wario's direction. Wario didn't flinch at all.

Luigi: WHAT was a that all about!?

Wario: He- he ate my hat!

Luigi now noticed this, and saw Wario hatless. There was a round, noticeble bald spot on his head, which made Luigi laugh loudly

Luigi: Ha ha! I'm sorry, you look.. like a... dork! OK, sorry, i'm cool and a collected now... why did Yoshi do this?

Wario: Well, mr new punchin bag, he ate it right off my head while I was sleeping!

Luigi looked at Yoshi, then asked him in yoshi why he did it.

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi! (I was sleep eating!)

Luigi: Yoo...shi (Ok then say your a sorry)

Yoshi then turned to the now angered Wario, and said his apology:

Yoshi: YoShi. Yoshi. (I'm sorry, lardy)

Wario turned perpendicular to Luigi

Wario: Was that a legit apology?

Luigi: Yeah... it was a legit.

Wario: Good, now stay out of my site! He then punched Luigi in the arm lightly, then walked (in his case, waddled), away.

Fawful: WHAT ABOUT ME!? Mustard sauce!

Luigi called to the now awoken team, and started a conference.

Luigi: Our friend Fawful here, is in a egg, any ideas?

Krystal: I'll break it open hopefully. Krystal then performed a series of staff swings while Zelda fired away Din's Fire beside her, which was to no avail.

Meta Knight: ...

Wario: Soccer time!

Fawful: No! Mustard poptart! Fawful was talking in a pleadingful voice. Wario didn't care though, for two trees were already set up, and the game of soccer began. Pretty soon, everyone forgot about poor Fawful encased in the egg.

Fox: OK... Falco taught me this back on our homeplanet, let's see if I can do it as well as him.

A surprise soon greeted Fox though, as he saw Falco whizz by in his personalized Arwing and Falco called out to him mockingly.

Falco: No you can't! For me, it's a piece of cake! Falco then set the arwing to auto pilot, then hopped out of the arwing and stood on the roof of the air ship. A little gadget was pulled from his pocket, and he began to kick it, toss it, and performed various stylous tricks with it. This was none other than his reflector. Falco's arwing just zoomed about in circles while he was in the air on the Arwing.

Falco: Look Fox, no hands, look Fox, you couldn't pull this off-

Fox then justed stared at the gloating Falco, and set the reflector onto his gun. Falco was confused.

Falco: Fox, what ARE you doing?

Fox: This. He then loaded his gun, and SHOT his reflector at Falco's Arwing like a bullet from a gun. It made contact with the Arwing at a high velocity, and the Arwing plummeted onto the Squadrons camp, with Falco hitting the beach first. The camp examined both Falco and the damaged Arwing. None of them liked Falco, as he was apparently "untrustworthy"

Falco: Heh heh, hi... What was that for Fox? Did I get the best of you?

Fox: Right... looks who's at my knee's right now on their chicken legs! Get flying, birdie.

Falco started to flap his wings, and was actually floating! Fox had never seen him fly unless he was in an Arwing, but Falco was doing it right now.

Falco: Ha ha! Yeaaah! Let's see you do THIS Fox!

Unfortunately for Falco, he, or the Squadrons, didn't see a zippy little green cheep cheep jump up, and bite Falco on the left wing. This made Falco plummet once again, face frst into the sand.

Falco: Lousy fish!

Falco then peered at the Squadrons, and cleared his throat.

Falco: I'm not a part of the team anymore, 2nd to leave, but I am a trustworthy person, I could tell that's why I was voted off. I am trustworth though, I laughed at Fox before well, because he's Fox.

Fox then cut in

Fox: Hey!

Snake silenced Fox

Snake: Quiet Fox! Falco, continue.

Falco picked up right where he left off.

Falco: And I may of had some devious looks in my eyes, but that's because I am a -

Fox: Parrot

Falco: Eagle

Marth: Seagull?

Falcon: Chicken!

Snake: We'll leave it at bird, sounds good, ok bird?

Falco (bird): Whatever, But I am an eagle

Snake: I've never seen a blue eagle...

Falco: Anyways Squadrons, can you see now that you had misguided assumptions?

Bowser: Your out of the game now, who cares...

Falco: I- I just want to be there in spirit, sounds good?

The Squadrons nodded their heads in acceptance, and now accepted Falco as a true team player.

Falco: Now... how do I leave this island, let's check the damage on the ship.

The damage on the Arwing wan't horrific, but it still needed some repairing. Snake looked at it, and set to work on it. But Snake never got time to work on it very long, as Stanley and a swarm of cheep cheeps swan at top speed to the Squadron's campsite. Their challenge was about to start.

Stanley: Hello outcasts! Let's hit the road!

Game and Watch lifted a finger in question.

Stanley: No Game and Watch, we do not ACTUALLY hit a road, it's an expression.

Game and Watch nodded his head, he got the message.

Stanley: Pick a cheep cheep and let's go- What are you doing here, pidgeon? You were out on- on the second day, pathedic!

Falco: If I could just get my Arwing fixed, i'd be on my way... and I'm not a pidgeon, i'm a bird!

Snake: So you are a bird, and not an eagle, you've confirmed it.

Falco: Dammit! I'm a eagle, you've confused me!

Game and Watch jumped on his turtle, and it stood on 2 legs, then he ran around and jabbed his pump at the air.

Falco: Geez... No Game and Watch, i'm NOT an ostrich!

Stanley: Who cares, just get on a cheep cheep, i'm already late!

Falco: Wha?

Stanley then grabbed him by the next, and tossed him onto a cheep cheep, then they sped off. Falco was hanging on for his dear life, as he has never rode a cheep cheep before.

Both teams soon arrived at a grassy area, complete with white lines on the field and other markings. The teams already knew what the challenge was, but Stanley announced it anyways.

Stanley: ... Soccer!

Luigi: Strikers soccer?

Stanley: Sure... Since you all know how soccer works, I won't go into much detail, except use whatever you have at your disposal, and there may be other things that appear also. The other things I wanted to announce is this: Falcon, look at the Vaccuum's team, and in turn Vaccuums, look at the Sqadron's team, let's see your expressions.

They did as Stanley said, and Falcon was ANGRY. He was outraged at how HE didn't get to vote Goroh out. The Vaccuum's were shocked at Falco's appearance (Except Fawful, he couldn't see him), and Luigi thought it was slightly unfair, the Squadrons getting their teammates back and all.

Stanley: Before we continue, Sqadrons, sit someone out, we need even team numbers.

They decided quickly that Pikachu will sit out, much to ZSS's dismay.

Stanley: OK guys, go to your side of the field! First to 10 wins! Takling's also allowed!

This made Bowser and Falcon smile.

As Stanley reached into his bag though, he noticed that he was missing the soccer ball.

Stanley: Urg...

He then thought quickly and saw Fawful traped in the egg.

Stanley: You! Your the ball!

Fawful: Ketchup toads? He then let out a tiny squeal as Stanley set him in the middle of the soccer field.

Stanley: OK, two more people have to sit out too now from the Squadron's side!

Game and Watch started to raise his turtle Blipp in the air, but ZSS was quicker, as she rushed to the bench, and started cuddling Pikachu. Snake was disgusted. Marth quickely joined her. Now there were teams of 6 playing.

Stanley: 3...2...1.. GO!

The teams rushed fowards, with Bowser tripping as he stayed in net, and Falco kicked his reflector out, and the egg nailed Luigi in the gut, and made him double over in pain. Falco then reobtained the egg, and passed it to Fox. Fox rushed forwards and Krystal come right at him. Fox was stunned by her beauty for a moment, but that moment cost him the egg as she swiped it from him. She then performed a powerful jump with her staff, and landed right in front of Bowser, who made a swipe at her, but she already scored by that time, making the score 1-0.

Stanley: OK, it's the Squadron's egg now.

Snake started with the egg, and rubbed his chin for a second. then, as Zelda came towards him, he sent her flying with a knee to the face, followed by an uppercut to the other side of the field, both teams looked at him in horror.

Snake: It's agressive soccer/football, what do you expect?

Wario: Football!?

Weren't any of you listening?

Everyone just stayed silent, then Luigi came from the corner and performed a green missile on Snake, with slammed him to the ground as Luigi scooped up the ball and ran. He then performed another green missile again to try to escape the Squadrons that were on his tail, but he accidently performed a misfire. Luigi shot up into flames, and he flew into the net and scored a point, while at the same tim he took Bowser right out of the net and the net lit on fire. Bowser was badly in pain, so he couldn't stay at net anymore. Stanley then called up on his cell phone one of the kritters to replace Bowser.

Stanley: Yello? Yeah, we've got a turtle down on the field that's unable to play-

Bowser: Ak! Where did you learn that Luigi?? Oh wait, now I remember...

flashback

Bowser: Muhahaha! You'll never rescue Peach!

Luigi: Says a you!

Bowser: Here is my missile set for yours, and her misery!

Bowser then unveiled the missile, which had tons of goombas and koopa troopas working on it.

Bowser scoffed at Luigi again. He then deployed the missile straight at him, but realized something was terribly wrong

Bowser: Goombaaaaas! Did you use the right materials!? The missile was rather pink.

Gooby Goomba: Eh, well, I brought them from some strange little pink ball with red shoes...

Bowser: Fool! He sold you the materials that whatever the materials are shaped into, is what power the person who is hit receives, nooooo! That was the last amount of supplies that will ever be availible in that from of copying!

Bowser then made a dive atempting to touch the missile, but he missed it, and Luigi touched it first. He then had powers of a missile. With a strong karate chop to the head for Bowser, he plummeted into the lava below, and Luigi went for the princess... or so he thought it was... it was a toad cross dresser in Peach's dress!

Toad: Heh, your princess is in a another castle... Oh, i'm embarassed!

Luigi: Don't be, I have experience in Peach's clothing...

flash back ended

Stanley: What do you MEAN you can't get Kritter!? Your getting someone else? Who?

Stanley, and everyone else looked to the side of the arena, and saw a crocodile figure, who was none other than King K Rool, the new goalie for the Sqadrons.

K Rool: You've got the real deal now!

After the net was replaced, the game continued with a few more goals shot, making the score 3-1 for the Vaccuums. Meta Knight was close to the ball, but Capt. Falcon was closer, and he used his knee to launch the ball right in Meta Knight's face, his mask being broken once again, so Meta Knight went to a corner, and tried to repair it. Wario as also busy picking his nose as Capt. Falcon zoomed by him, and launched a goal into the net.

Zelda: PAY attention

Wario: This is my world Sista!

Krystal: Any BETTER goalies?

When she said that, by a strange concidence, the king of the jungle came, not King Kong, but Donkey kong, ready to challenge King K Rool in goal. He pushed Wario instantly out of the net, and everyone was much happier now. Wario was interested in the tackling part as he procceeded to pulverize everyone in site: even the goalie, which was not smart. King K Rool grabbed the struggling Wario, and tossed him all the way into the Vaccuum's net, and Wario was holding on to the egg at the time, so the Squadrons scored a a point. When Meta Knight finally fixed his mask, he went back out on the field, and there was five versus 6, due to Bowser being injured, so they had one more player. Falco already had the egg and was dribbling it and performing dekes to anyone that opposed him as he punted the egg into the Vaccuum's net.

Stanley: The score is even now...

Luigi recieved the egg, and Game and Watch went towrds him on the speedy Blipp, ready to take him down, but something grabbed Blipp from underneath him, it was Major Burrows sulking at the bottom of the field, ready to mess up the game. But this didn't last long, as Blipp came out of the ground again, and Major Burrows was crying. Snake was impressed.

Snake: Is Blipp... a threat?

Luigi tired to perform another green missle to thake out King K Rool, but he didn't misfire, and landed right at Rool's feet. He just punted him away, took the egg, and passed it to Fox. Fox did tricky manuevers to out deke the offensive Wario, and when he got to DK, he used an illusion attack to score another point.

Falco: Nice work Fox!

Fox: Thanks bird!

Falco: ...

Meta Knight now had the egg, and glided across the field, but Falcon checked him, and performed a Falcon punch on the egg, but as the egg flew towards the net, DK chrged a punchh, and shot it back into the other net, scoring for the Vaccuums.

Stanley: Ugg... this will take forever...

PT: I find it entertaining.

Stanley: W-when did you get here!?

PT: I've been here the entire time...

Stanley: Oh. I guess your the silent type.

PT handed him a Gameboy and Stanley was puzzled

PT: I this this should give you the anwser.

Stanley: You could of just said yes or no... he then turned on the game, and it was Pokeomn Yellow.

Stanley: This shall kill time, how long does it take for a soccer game to go on anyways?

With a snap of his fingers, he called for the iteams to be activated.

Stanley: This is MUCH better now. He said this as when Wario had the ball, he was clocked by an ice shell, and Bowser quickly scored a point.

Time soon passes, and the score now was 8-4 for the Squadrons, they pulled ahead in the last hour, and items also helped. Snake also made good tactical plans, and they also strengthened the team. The next play, Yoshi had the egg, and headbutted it down the field, but as he was approaching the net, K Rool came near him, and body slammed him before he couls shoot. Then Snake, Fox, and Falco made a run down the middle, with Snake and Fox tackling the opposing players as Zelda, Falco and Bowser kept passing the ball to each other in a triangle format, and despite DK's efforts to shun them away, the power of three with all the defenders occupied was to much for DK. The Squadrons were one point from winning.

Stanley meanwhile was occupied in the Pokemon game.

Stanley: What should I name the Pokemon Trainer, PT, what's your name?

PT: ... PT gave no response.

Stanley: OK then, i'll name you DorkyPorkey nerd boy!

Stanley was then dismayed as the game said the name was too long.

Stanley: Dammit! Too many letters! I'll just name him PointDexter instead. The game just barley fit the letters. PT frowned at the name.

PT: What's Luigi doing out on the field?

Stanley: What PointDexter? Oh... he's dancing apparently-

Stanley's words were stopped in his tracks as all the colors in the soccer area soon inverted, and everyone was tripping, sleeping, taunting, and other various effects happened as Luigi stopped dancing.

Capt. Falcon: Show Ya moves, Show ya moves!

Falco: Hands of my prey!

Luigi then set up his shot, and jumped ridiculously high in the air as electrical green currents of electricity followed him upwards and Luigi released a mighly electrical shot as King K Rool could do nothing about the incoming balls, since he was frozen. The eggs separated into 5 different eggs as they all shot into the net and scored as Luigi made the score 9-9, even now. The Negative Zone now ended and everyone was back to normal, and they all watched in horror as the 4 other egg copies made opened up, and 4 clone Fawfuls ran about the arena. The original one wasn't opened up though.

Fawfuls: Jump Salads!!

Both teams: Oh god...

Stanley: The score is even, for the 3rd time now! Next to score wins! To make this even more interesting, the goalies will play on, with only one defender at their side, and whatever team scores wins! The golies also can't be goalies anymore, they have to actually play.

Capt Falcon shot up his hands to be a defender, but Stanley said no.

Stanley: The defenders are the captains, ok?

Falcon: Sure...

Stanley: 3...2...1 GO!

The egg was placed in the middle as Snake got to it first, he made a pass to Rool, who kicked Luigi in the gut as he passed by. DK stopped him though, as he slammed the ground which threw K Rool off balance. Snake took the egg again, and rushed down the field. As Luigi came towards him, he let off a heat seeking missle which chased Lyuigi all about the place. DK and King K Rool already left the areana fighting eachother, and with the super heat seeking missile stalking Luigi, Snake booted the egg into the net. The Squadrons won.

Stanley: Finally!

Stanley then looked at the Gameboy again.

Stanley: Aw man! Why did I have to start with a Pikachu!? That's lame!

Pikachu heard this, and charged at Stanley while releasing a thunder attack, which zapped Stanley silly.

Stanley: Guih? Ak, forget this! A black little chip was then placed in the Gameboy, and within a minute, Stanley had a team consisting of 6 level 99 Mewtwos. Stanley smiled.

PT: You've disgraced the Pokemon name...

Stanley: And YOU carry more than 6 pokemon! You may only LOOK like you only use three, but stashed in the backpack you have on you, there is at least 20-30 more pokemon!

PT: ...

Stanley: Anyways, Vaccuums lose again, someone is outta here!

Luigi: huff Let's a go team!

The Vaccuums then trudged fowards back to their camp. The Squadrons did the same, but as Falco tried to follow, Stanley stoppped him.

Stanley: I don't think so! We fixed your Arwing!

Falco looked at it sadly when he saw a giant Stanley Bumper sticker painted on the right side of it.

Stanley: It looks good now! You're going back home in it!

Falco: B-but...

Stanley: You actually thought you were staying? Ha! Now, go, please.

Falco drooped his shoulder as he plopped himself in his Arwing, and flew away back home.

Luigi: D-difficult today.

Luigi was talking to himself, and Krystal sat beside him

Krystal: You know who needs to go?

Luigi: Wario? He's a jerk to a everyone!

Krystal: I was thinking Fawful. He can't do anything much in the egg anymore.

Luigi considered this, then spoke again.

Luigi: I think that is good too...

Krystal: Yoshi nodded his head to me when I asked him to vote for Fawful also.

Luigi: I think he a just wanted to go to the bathroom...

Krystal: Nonsence. Even Wario has agreed to vote for Fawful. It's all set. Me, you, Wario, Yoshi, Meta Knight, and Zelda. Fawful's leaving tonight.

Luigi: OK then.

Wario all the sudden came into the scene and asked for food

Luigi: You ATE it all, doorknob.

Wario: I- I need food, scum!

At that very instant, Wario's stomach growled, and Wario was right neat the fireplace, and it started to quickly smell

Luigi: Oh a good no... DIVE!

Everyone near the area made a lunge out of Wario's radius, and Wario let off the most biggest fart he made yet. Next to the fire, it lit the entire campsite on fire, all their valuables, and it smelled real bad after also. The entire camp, was in ruins.

Wario: I got it now baby! You find it attractive Zelda, my fragrance?

Zelda: Akk!

Luigi was angry now, as he went to a corner.

Luigi: L.Lui.Luigi. Wario's outta here, one wway or another, I WILL save Fawful! He then ran to where Yoshi was, and started talking to him

Luigi: Yoshi!! (Wario is outta here!)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (OK!)

Will Luigi's plan work?

THE REJECTANCE ROOM. A cold, clammy place. Everyone was miserable today due to their camp's condition. Except for Wario, he was proud.

Stanley: I LOVE thise smiles!

Everyone shot a glare at him, which made him quiet.

Stanley: Just go vote, none of use want to be here anyways. Fawful, you first.

Fawful: I've told someone to vote for me! Green dude Luigi will do it!

Stanley: Then Luigi, just vote for your person, and Fawful's person while you're up there. GO!

Luigi moved up to the skull pot, and write his vote while talking to the air in front of him, since he thought there were cameras

Luigi: Well, Wario needs to go. He's revolting, aggressive, rebelious, and under par in my inquery! His presence bring futile to our living conditions, and my desipse for him is infinite.

Stanley called out to him.

Stanley: Hey brainiac! There is no cameras! Everyone just heard you!

Luigi: Oh, heh heh. Luigi then blushed, finalized the votes, then sat down, aloowing Zelda to go next.

After all the votes were casted (with a hate speech for Luigi made by Wario) Stanley read out the votes.

Stanley: This outta be fun! I think it's either Fawful or Wario!

Fawful gulped inside his egg. Wario scratched his butt.

Stanley: The votes are as followed:

1st vote: Wario

Wario ate some garlic

2nd vote: Fawful

Fawful was silent

3rd vote: Wario

Wario was picking his nose again

Stanley: 4th and 5th and 6th vote: Fawful. The final vote: Wario. That's 4 votes for Fawful, and 3 for Wario. Fawful, you must leave now.

Fawful was furious and panicky, he has his immunity idol on him.

Fawful: Turkey milkshake! I had the immunity idol on me!

No one believe him, except Luigi.

Stanley: Righhhhhht. Now rool to the cannon.

Fawful: Horse seaweed! Stanley then started rolling Fawful towards the cannon, but Luigi wasn't going to let Fawful leave unfairly. He dived for the forbidden cage, pushed Stanley aside, and opened up the cage. As everyone else closed their eyes, Luigi opened up the cage with his eyes open, and slammed it on the egg, which shattered the egg. Fawful was free.

Fawful: The idol! I has it! He then tosed it at Stanley, and it was legit.

Stanley: Yep, he's safe, Luigi, are you ok?

Luigi: s-s-s--su--sss shudder

Stanley: who had the next amount of votes? Eveyone looked at Wario, and he shouted in anger.

Wario: Fawful's a cheat I tell ya! Yargh!

With great strength, he propelled himself to the roof of the REJECTANCE room with a fart, and hit the roof with his head, which knocked wario out.

Stanley: Thank you Fawful for having an idol! Wario's revolting.

Team: Amen to that!

Stanley gladly loaded Wario in the cannon, as everyone cheered when he was gone. They all started walking back to the demolished camp, but they all had great respect for Luigi for saving Fawful from his demise, Fawful, was grateful too. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: We the Outcasts

Fawful: Yip yip!

Luigi: Yahoo!

Everyone was in a good mood next morning, since Wario was not with them anymore. This brought wide smiles to their faces. But they also knew that they were low on numbers, with only six players on the Vaccuums remaining, as opposed to the Squadrons eight players.

Luigi: We've got to start succeeding now. Just me, Zelda, Fawful, Meta Knight, Yoshi and Krystal, comprendre?

They all nodded their heads in agreement, as they started up a fire, and since it took a very little time to complete the daily routines, they were bored within an hour.

Luigi: So little to a do here...

Meta Knight: Agreed.

Luigi then looked at Meta Knight's sword, and thought of something to do.

Luigi: Meta Knight, would you like to sword fight?

Meta Knight: Sounds good, but where's your-

Luigi then pulled out a sword out of his hat that was the size of Yoshis. It was covered in decorations of mushrooms and Luigi caps. The sword shimmered in the sunlight, and meta Knight and everyone else gaped in disbelief.

Krystal: Wha... it's so well crafted

Luigi: Heh heh, the a story about my adventure in the Waffle Kingdom WAS a bit exadrated, but I did receive this lovely sword when I told a color blind crafstmen that I was Mario. He beleived me, and gave me the sword that he was waiting for Mario to collect, as he was his biggest fan. I wish I had a biggest fan... Sadly, I havn't been able to ever use it because this apparant "no swords" in Mario games. Instead, i'm stuck using vaccuums and hammers, the hammers are alright though. Just don't a tell Mario that I have a sword OK?

Meta Knight: Sure... let's get started then.

Luigi and Meta Knight went to their own side of the field, and Luigi was riding Yoshi. Zelda and Krystal watched from the side, and Fawful watched also while talking to himself...

Fawful: Seed calory! I wanna sword!

Zelda: 3...2...1.. Go!

Luigi made a rush at Meta Knight, and clumsily swung his sword while Meta Knight jumped up, and slashed Luigi right off of Yoshi. Meta Knight was not impressed.

Meta: That was terrible!

Luigi: I never get to practice with a my sword :(

Meta: OK then, round two. GO!

This time, Luigi charged at Meta Knight with Yoshi, and dodged Meta's barrage of sword swings, then made a sharp turn, and jabbed Meta Knight in the side. Meta retailiated by kicking Luigi off, but Luigi got right back up on his feet, and engaged in a long sword fight with Meta Knight. The swords clashed together, and both of them were sweating. Soon, Luigi slashed at Meta Knight again, but cut his cape abit instead, so Meta Knight made a teleportation attack, knocked Luigi on his knees, and had his sword at his neck.

Meta Knight: You have much yet to learn. But you still did well.

Luigi: Huff Thanks a Meta Knight. Now we play another sport!

Meta Knight: Like?

A little target board was set up as Luigi pulled it out from under his bag (It was one of the only things not burned in the fart fire). He also had a bunch of little plastic mushroom symbols.

Luigi: Let's a play Tidily Winks !

Fawful: Keyboard meatballs! I'll play!

Meta Knight: Humph. We play a different game with the boards instead.

The board was then set up against a tree, and was not set up to be a game of darts.

Luigi: But i'm the king of a Tidily Winks...

Meta Knight: Who's joining us?

Fawful: I will play... titysprinkles!

Krystal: I'm good.

Zelda: Me too, i'm good.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (nope!)

Luigi: We need a darts...

Meta Knight: Solved.

With assistance from Yoshi and Fawful, they managed to rip down a tree, and Meta Knight slashed his sword at it. In less than 10 minutes, there were TONS of darts.

Fawful: Potygrill! I call first turn!

As soon as the order was solved, Fawful threw the first dart. It landed bullseyes in the middle.

Fawful: I have fury! My dart skills are as amazing as a water cheeto.

Luigi was very weirded out when he heard the way Fawful has talked ever since he got here.

Luigi: Fawful, do you LISTEN to yourself talk?

Fawful: ... I drift in and out... popcorn potatoes!

Luigi was second in line, so he tossed his dart, and Luigi span arounds in circles on the spot. He then tossed it, and hit Yoshi in the nose... who was no where near the dart board.

Yoshi: Yoshi... (Geez...)

Luigi: Sorry a Yoshi!

Meta Knight was third. He tossed it simply, and it hit close to the middle.

Fawful took his second shot at the dart board with his eyes closed, and standing on his head. He hit the middle...again.

Fawful: Nugget Muffins! I is fruit loop!

So the dart game went on, and the scores turned out this way:

Fawful: PERFECT

Meta Knight: 13 bullseyes

Luigi: ...2 bullseyes.

It was Luigi's final turn, and the final turn of the game. He would up his arm, and flung it at full speed. Just at that moment though, both teams saw Peach's pink cruiser fly above them, and it dropped something on each island. Luigi was hit in the head by the falling object.

Krystal: It is a-

Fawful: Keyboard meatballs! I can read like a duck's ironing board! I is reading nows! OK, the message on the falling rock-

Meta Knight: It's a ROB.

The falling objects were indeed ROBs. They folded out from the metal box form they were in, and projected a message in the sky, here's what the messages said.

Squadrons: Proud of making it this far? Well, prepare to meet the other team! You will now both merge teams and be on great team! But now, it everyone for themselves... Also, no elimination today, just relax on the beach and get to know the others,

Stanley the Bugman (I'm going insane here)

Vacuums: Just go over to the Squadrons's side, As you look to the side of your beach, you will see a couple of Lapras waiting for you. Enjoy being one team now!

Stanley the Bugman

Luigi: O-ok then, let's a go...

Yoshi: Yooooshi (Time to see the other team)

Fawful: DIDDY BOX!

As they approached the waiting Lapras's (there was only 2 of them since they were pretty big), they waved by to their camp, and one half of the team got on one Lapras, and the other half got on the other Lapras. The Squadrons were all just standing on the beach as they watched the other team come in. They shyly walked on to the beach, and hoped for the Sqadrons approval.

Luigi: Hi!

Marth: Hey!

Bowser: It's Luigi, living on MY island, oh geez...

The Vaccuums soo then started talking with the Sqadrons.

Fox: Nice to see ya again Krystal, we can work together now, AS A TEAM!! ALLIANCE TIME!!

Krystal facepalmed. Fox didn't understand the concept of secret alliances.

Krystal: Sure Fox, sounds good...

Meanwhile, Snake was chatting (more drooling over) to Yoshi

Snake: MMM...

Yoshi: Yoshi? (what's wrong with you?)

Snake: Wha what? What did you say?

Yoshi: Yoshiii! ( Aw man, you don't understand me.)

ZSS: Luigi, that's a pretty nice mustache you've got there.

Luigi: Heh heh, thanks, you know, i've always prefered my mustache to Mario's bumpy one.

ZSS: Me too...

Luigi: So... have you ever heard about my a adventure in the Waffle kingdom?

ZSS: I've read a few of your Super Luigi books.

Luigi: OMG! Someone actually read my books?! I mean, yeah, everyone has a read my books. They are best sellers! Anyways, let me tell you, my adventures in the Waffle Kingdom. It all started when...

A long tounge then came out of the distance, and ate Luigi up, it was none other than Yoshi's tongue. Yoshi then spat Luigi up in the middle of him and Snake.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Luigi, you need to translate this conversation!)

Luigi: Yoshhhhi!! (Yoshi, I was with a babe!)

Yoshi: You've been with a lot of ladies!

Luigi: (Oh yeah, I had Peach, now I have Daisy, and Rosalina... I'm a triple double player, take that Mario! Ok, i'll help you out.)

Snake: OK then... Has Mario ever broken your back from his weight Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Luigi: He said that he was never sat on by Mario, that was always a different Yoshi he sat on. They were reported to have back pains soon after.

Snake: Is eating your enemies an effieciant tactic in battle?

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!

Luigi: I'll just talk as Yoshi now. Yup, eating enemies is so efficiant! It stops them in their tracks! I even can toss them in egg form after they are swallowed!

Falcon was walking by, and he overheard this.

Falcon: Woah! Luigi, can you teach ME how to eat my enemies?

Luigi: YOSHI eats his enemies, I don't.

Falcon: ... I don't need you, I'll eat my enemies all on my OWN.

Falcon then stormed away into the forest for some reason...

Luigi: Can I go now? You guys know eachother well enough, right?

Snake: Yeah, yeah.

Snake then muttered to himself.

Snake: Yoshi stew... MMM.

Luigi: OK guys, we need-

Bowser: OK, WHO said your team leader?!

Luigi: But it's a me... Luigi...

Snake: It's everyone for themselves, we don't need a team leader!

Fawful: Milk tomatoes, it's right!

Snake: What did you just say!?

Fawful: Milk tomatoes?

Snake: I'm not an IT!

Fawful: OK then, turkey onions!

Luigi: AS I was saying, we need a team name.

Bowser: Hell bent minions!

Fawful: Bean bon bons!

Fox: The LANDMASTTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Everyone stared at Fox, and a Landmaster landed in the water next to them, which splashed all of them and they were all drenched.

Meta Knight: The All Stars.

Snake: That sounds good, any disagreements?

Bowser: Hell bent minions?

ZSS: Just no.

Snake: Alright then. What also landed on our island is a Smash Ball.

Snake glanced at the Smash Ball that was circulating the island.

Snake: We are supposed to write our team name on it and all the members of the team on it also.

Bowser knocked Marth over, took his sword, and prepared to cut himself, so that he could write his name in blood.

Snake: No doofus, we got pens with the Smash Ball!

Marth was furious at Bowser.

Marth: Hey, you almost ruined my haiiiiiir!! And my secret tiara...

Bowser: Suck it up, princesss

Marth: Shut up, spiny turtle!

Bowser: Is that the best you got?

Fox: Get a room!

Marth: ...

Bowser: Is it equip with torture devices?

Fox: Yeah. Sure. When i'm the mascot of Nintendo, i'll make you guys a room.

Pikachu: Pika!

Snake: When YOU win?

ZSS: That's my postion!

Fawful: My asapargus is meditating!!

Fawful then was tackled by Bowser, and soon, the whole camp was fighting eachother. Bowser was gnawing on Fawful, while Pikachu was zapping Yoshi silly. Fox and Meta Knight were locked in combat, and ZSS was in a cat fight with Zelda. Luigi was also being double teamed by Snake and Game and Watch. Falcon was attacking a tree that he thought was Snake, since the dust being created was blinding his eyes. Marth and Krystal casually watched from the side. Soon, Luigi managed to break hold of the double team of Game and Watch and Snake, and ran and flame uppercutted Fox. Fox went flying into the air and into the clouds.

Luigi: This is madness!

Bowser: And it certainly ain't Sparta!

Luigi: The first day we meet eachother, we get into a giant rumble, pathedic. Let's just try to get along, there's 14 of us left now, and only one island to keep us on. Truce?

Everyone agreed. The Smash Ball then came orbitng down, and the pens were passed to each contestant. Everyone wrote their name on the Smash Ball and the Team Name, then the Smash Ball floated up in the air again, only for Fox, who was lit on fire,fell right on it as he plummeted right to the ground, dizzy and confused. Fox accidently broke open the Smash Ball.

Fox: Hey, look over there, it a-

All Stars: DON'T SAY IT!

Fox: You know, Falco's always preffered the air, but I like the Landmaster! Durp!

When Fox said Landmaster, another Landmaster fell right next to the other Landmaster in the water, which splashed them all again.

Snake: Jeez! Now we have to go into the forest, and MAYBE we'll see a Smash Ball in there!

ZSS: Why would you ever see a Smash Ball in the forest? WHY!?

Snake: There probably is a Smash Ball floating about in the forest, I just know it!

ZSS: Fine. IF there is a Smash Ball in the forest, I will gain 50 pounds after this contest, OK?

Snake: You don't have to...

ZSS: Why not? I'm going to be right anyways. Smash Balls are rare to find, unless your in the Smash Bros universe.

Snake: Fine. Now i'm hoping that we don't find a Smash Ball!

ZSS: Don't worry, it's not gonna happen! Let's just go in the forest now, come on team! We will search for 3-5 hours, and if we don't see one, we are out, ok?

Luigi: OK then, let's a go...

The All Stars then trudged on forth, out to find a sacred Smash Ball, which would be hard to find. The forest was very large, with creatures in it like Aipoms, some fairies, and even some ducks from Duck Hunt. Snake shot a couple down and slugged them over his shoulder.

Snake: You will all thank me when we are eating tonight.

Meta Knight: Good plan...

One hour later, they were now officially lost in the forest, so they had to compremise and form a plan.

Krystal: OK, let's split up. Group A will be Snake, Fawful, Game and Watch, Meta Knight, Fox, Zelda, and me. Team B will be Luigi, Bowser, Marth, Yoshi, ZSS, and Pikachu. Team A will take the left half, while team B takes the right half of the forest. Any questions?

B

owser: Why are the team names so lame?

Game and Watch charged back his arm, and released it in a powerful manner.

Zelda: That's right, where's Falcon?

Everyone just shrugged, and went off in their teams to find the Smash Ball.

Falcon was over at the secretly located hole. He tossed his helmet down the hole to show that he was their, so Waluigi climed out of the dark hole.

Waluigi: Wa? What do you- that's what you look like without your helmet?!

Falcon: Yes! Now to the business. We strike the camp in three days.

Waluigi: Yes.

Falcon: Make SURE you don't screw up, or else your reputation will become even worse.

Waluigi: Got it.

Falcon: I don't need to review the plan though, right? You've heard it already.

Waluigi: Nope. It's all set. Me and my minions will be ready.

Falcon: Good. I'l contact you when the time has come. I'll be seeing you later. By the way, do you have cable down in that hole?

Waluigi: No... wha!! But I DO have Smash Bros!

Falcon: ...Bring it!

He then hopped in the hole, and grabbed a 2p remote. Off he went to vs Waluigi in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Marth: Luigi, have you seen the Smash Ball yet?

Luigi: If I did, I would of a TOLD you! No, I havn't seen on.

Luigi was riding on Yoshi's back, and Yoshi stopped for a moment. He thought he saw something glow so he went near it. But it wasn't a glow, it was a redead, which screached in Yoshi's face, making him run scared. Luigi, who was on Yoshi's back, was hanging on for dear life.

Luigi: Yoshi! What the matter?

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! (Eyeless creature!)

Luigi then finally lost grip, and sliiped off Yoshi's back, while Yoshi ran back to camp. Luigi was now even more lost in the forest. Luigi was frightened.

Luigi: Mama mia!

Waluigi: Falcon, why does you character suck so bad in Brawl?

Falcon watched as he messed up another knee attack, and Waluigi scored another KO as the purple Luigi.

Falcon: It's because... I was too awesome in the last two games! Whgy is it so hard to combo in Brawl, that's what I was made for!

Waluigi: Just play as another character then! May I suggest Snake or Meta Knight?

Falcon: No way! I'm not a top tier nerd!

Waluigi: I'm not either, look at me! I play as myself, which maybe only high tier.

Falcon: Your in denial. You are not playable, that's just Luigi in your clothing!

Waluigi: Whyyyyyyyyy!?

Falcon: Calm down, it's just a game...

Waluigi: Suuuure, Wario get's to be playable, but not me, Waluigi! He needs an ally!

Falcon: How do you think I feel, no one helps ME out!

Waluigi: Wait a sec- I don't need to be playable, why be playable, when you can be invincable!

Waluigi then picked up an asisst trophy as the purple Luigi, and it was Waluigi. Falcon try to dash away, but he tripped, so he resorted to try to falcon punch Waluigi. It didn't work. Waluigi then procceeded to stomp on him, and kick him into the sky, and scored yet another KO.

Falcon: But Falcon punch is the anwser to everything!

Luigi, who was searching around and calling for help, accidently fell through the ground which was very soft, and ended up right infront of Waluigi and Falcon face first. When Luigi looked, he was stunned.

Luigi: Falcon?

Falcon: ...

Waluigi: Just shut up and play!

He then tossed Luigi a gamecube remote, and Luigi played as himself.

Soon, both groups met up again, and were missing a few members.

Marth: So, we are missing Yoshi and Luigi. Yoshi ran off since he was scared by something, and Luigi was on his back, hanging for dear life. Any missing on your team, Snake?

Snake: Well, Fawful ran off chasing a chicken... and I think Fox and Krystal ran off back to camp to drive the Landmasters... and Capt Falcon is also gone somewhere.

Marth: Ok then, on we trudge forth then.

And so on they did trudge forth. some tripping, yelling, and an injury or two occured during the journey, but soon, they were on some mountainous plain, and they saw two cages. One had Princess Peach trapped inside.

Zelda: Very odd.

Zelda then went to approach the other empty cage, but something came thundering down from the sky. It scooped up Zelda without any struggle, and tossed her in the other empty cage. The monster roared, and two epic voices arised from the shadows.

??#1: Fowl beast!

??#2: It's a Petey Pirahna, he a has a my wife!

The camp was not suprised about ??#1, which was Falcon, but the second voice: Was Mario.

Mario: Peach was just taking a walk, and the mutated Pirahna just takes a her and a leaves!

Petey roared again, and another two figures came from the shadows.

Luigi: Brother!

Waluigi: Villain!

Mario: We must take down this beast, and get the ladies a back!

Luigi: Are you ready Mario, I have a courage with you!

Mario and Luigi: Let's a go!

Waluigi: Waluigi!

Luigi called on Yoshi also, so that he could battle much better.

Luigi: Yoshiiiiiii!

Yoshi then came thundering down the pathway, and took down a couple of trees. He also saw Mario, which made him jump up and down.

Yoshi: Yooshi! (Mario!, please don't ride me...)

Mario: I knew ya missed me!

When Mario said that, the team of 11 charged at Petey. Petey slammed his head back rapidly which threw a couple of people off their feet. Mario and Luigi performed a high jump, which came above Petey's head. Then they both performed tornado attacks on him, and Petey was shot back a little. Waluigi got a few attacks in with his tennis racket, but Petey soon slapped him away with his leaf arm. Petey soon began to take flight, and shot goop out of his mouth, which made them all slip and fall. But Snake had an idea. He charged up his rocket, and shot it upwards, which just barley connected with Petey. Petey scoffed at his futle efforts.

Snake: Gah, Game and Watch, over here!

Game and Watch ran towards him, and Snake said his plan to him.

Snake: This may hurt, but trust me, just perform a trampoline jump!

Game and Watch did what he was told, and then Snake hit him with an upwards rocket. This elevated Game and Watch high enough so that he landed lightly on Petey's head, which Petey didn't expect. Before Petey can react, Game and Watch slammed the Ket into his head. This brought Petey down enough for Luigi to perform his crouching super jump, which connected and brought Petey down even more. Mario and Meta Knight were busy freeing the princesses, but Bowser pushed Mario out of the way to save Peach.

Bowser: You too slow, let the man do this!

Mario was about to go and toss Bowser away from the cage, but Petey launched a cannon ball out of his mouth. It smashed Mario in the face and sent him spiraling away out of site.

Luigi: Mario!

Luigi ran out of site also to find his brother.

Bowser: Let's see here... What's with this lock!? That's it, i'm breaking it down!

With one strong smash foward, he broke the cage in two, and scared Peach silly.

Bowser: Yeah! My strong physic broke down the cage, let's see Mario do THAT!

Peach: Bowser... i'm married now.

Bowser: Eh, can't blame a koopa for tryin!

Bowser looked at the second cage, and Meta Knight wasn't working on it anymore, and was busy fighting Petey. Bowser frowned and went to Zelda's cage, and busted it open. Bowser winked at Zelda and awaited a reply.

Zelda: Err, i'm gonna marry Link when I get the chance.

Bowser drooped his shoulders and sighed.

Bowser: Sure, the ladies pink plumbers and skirt wearing freaks over me! Oh the irony!

Petey by now, was weaker. He was starting to struggle keeping away the attackers, and now Zelda was using Din's Fire in the background. Petey made a ferocious attack, and ate up Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he went down Petey's gullet. This idn't last for long though as Waluigi kept stomping on his stomach, so Petey spat him out instantly. Petey then saw Mario and Luigi come from the distance. He fired another cannonball at Luigi, but Mario dived in front of him, and used the cape to slam it right back at Petey's head. This ultimatly made Petey go unconcious and thus was defeated.

Mario: All in a good days work. Well, good luck on the path to become the mascot of Nintendo! That was the first battle I a had in a while. Wow, Luigi, I still can't believe you still here!

Luigi: ...

Mario: To ZSS, let's hope that pill I gave you holds together, cause you know what happens if it doesn't dissolve first!

ZSS: I know...

Mario: Also, how's a Stanley doing?

Meta Knight: Apparently in the letter he send us, he is apparently going insane.

Mario: How about that? Maybe it's because the one thing he can't stand is Randomness.

Fawful: Yam maggots! I has teh chicken!

Fawful came running out of the forest because he finally caught the chicken he was chasing.

Fawful: It's my hose of mustard nows! I ride it like a Yoshi, it's my sizeeeeeee!

Mario and Luigi: ...

Mario then spoke again.

Mario: While me and Peach leave on the pink cruiser, how are you guys gonna a get out of the forest?

When he said that, Fox and Krystal came by in their Landmaster, ready to get the rest of the All Stars.

Mario: Woah, woah, woah. No useful vehicles in this competition!

Mario clicked his fingers, and the pink cruiser came by and siezed the vehicles as Mario and Peach hopped on the plane and went off into the distance.

Fox: Landmaster? Aww...

ZSS: By the way, see guys, nooooo Smash Ball.

Snake: Yes!

Pikachu: Pika...

Waluigi then jumped up in the air and clicked his feet.

Waluigi: I found this glowy thing in Petey's mouth. The Smash Ball then circulated in the air again. A Smash Ball was found.

ZSS: Oh boy...

Snake: Oh no... Who the hell are you anyways?

Waluigi: Wa?

Waluigi sped off into his hole at top speed.

Snake: Now to find our way out off this forest.

For some reason, the animals on the island, Blipp and Fawful's chicken, knew where they were going, and soon, they were back at camp. It was pitch dark now and the stars glistened the sky.

Fox: Can I break open the Smash Ball? I miss my Landmaster.

Snake: Hahaha, no.

Fox: Aw...

A nice fire was then made by Bowser, and the All Stars finally wrote their names on the Smash Ball, and it now floated about the camp peacefully.

Zelda: Well, the first day as a team, we defeated an enemy, and got into a fight also. May there be merry times ahead of us.

ZSS: Amen to that! (Danm, now I have to gain weight after the stupid competition...)

Fawful: Cattle toes! The name for my chicken?

Snake was about to suggest a name when Fawful aready did himself.

Fawful: Teh name of this chicken shall be... Mustard Mc Asparagus Cap!

The All Stars went into dead silence.

Bowser: We will just call it Mustard.

Fawful: Mega donut, apple awesome!

One by one, each person fell asleep around the camp fire. The last person to fall was Game and Watch, and he just stared at the crackling lucious fire as he finally fell asleep, using Blipp as a pillow. Little did any of them know, the next day was going to show them some new faces, and also be one of THE most important challenges in the game...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: More than one!? New faces and departures Part 1.

Stanley: Waaaaaake up!

Stanley was their in the crisp morning waking up the All Stars.

Luigi: A guh... your a here WAY earlier than usual.

Stanley: I know, because your gonna go to one of the most important challenges of your life!

Soon, everyone else was up, and they stared at the sleeping Snake in horror. He was chewing on Yoshi's tail in his sleep. Yoshi was soon awaken when he discovered this and chucked an egg at Snake head. Snake woke up abruptly startled.

Snake: I am a patron! What? Oh, hello camp mates.

ZSS: You were eating Yoshi in your sleep.

Snake: It was... because of the...challenge yesterday. Yeah, that's it! I didn't eat all day yesterday!

Fox: Sure...

Stanley stop the chattering with his loud booming voice.

Stanley: You wanna know why this challenge may probably be your most important one?

Falcon: Why! Why!

Stanley: I'll tell you when we get their. Now, hop on to my newly designed boat!

They all stared in aww as they saw the gigantic boat. It was as big as a cruise boat, and it had a deck, a dance floor, and other recreational things. Sadly, Stanley's face was plastered on the boat in quite a bit of places, and their were also bug imprints on the boat also.

Stanley: It's your reward for your length in this game so far! Enjoy the cruise on the Bug Bait Stanley!

Fawful: Fly gasoline, it's the mustard on the greastest sandwhich!

Stanley: ARGH!

Everyone glanced at Stanley. Stanley responded slowly.

Stanley: Just go have your reward already. Please.

One by one, they boarded the Bug Bait Stanley, and Stanley was the one steering the ship.

Stanley: It's a long ride to where we are going, it's not even close to the island!

Everyone started cheering wen the boat took off.

Stanley: I suggest to the less confident people that you take a nice long stare at the island. You may never see it again...

The All Stars went into silence. Snake rubbed his chin. Marth flipped his hair in the light breezy wind. Luigi looked at the island so hard, his eyes almost went out of his head. Bowser shrugged and went to sleep in one of the perfectly fluffed beds fit for a king.

Stanley: All aboard!

The boat soon took off, and the All Stars went to check out the many features of the luxiorious boat.

Mewtwo: Lucario, your A great ally!

Lucario: If I don't say so myself. The aura is ALL!

The battle, which has been going on for 6 hours now, was not slowing down very much. In the dimension where they were fighting in, time was extremely slow. More pokemon have retreated now, and Mewtwo's side was slowly winning.

Mewtwo: The battle is my calling!

Clone Girantina: Girahhhh!

Mewtwo made another 5 fully charged shadow balls fly in the air along with Lucario's fully charged aura balls, they brought down Moltres and Articuno and they "fainted". Zapdos slowly sped away.

Mewtwo: The battle is ours!

He watched Zapdos, another member of the other team fly away, but then the Zaptos stopped suddenly in the air. A green sprout appeared on his head, then an evil laugh was heard in the background. More sprouts flew and were being planted on the pokemon's heads, both from Mewtwo's, and Lugia's team.

Mewtwo: I'm losing stamina, I need rest. Lucario, we need to flee from the enemy. He is very dangerous with the sprouts. Run Lucario!

Lucario and Mewtwo fled from the scene as the laugh chased them.

??: Ciao!

ZSS: Why are you doing that Marth?

Marth was swinging his hair back and forth in the breeze, but he stopped when he saw Samus.

Marth: Oh, err... it's good swordsman ediquite to perform the hair swing once and a while, it brinks good luck.

ZSS: That's what you say about every feminate action you do.

Marth: Alright alright! I...DO have a few feminate traits, but not a lot! I'm a man who speaks Japanese!

ZSS just backed away slowly. Marth sighed.

Marth: I AM manly, I AM manly.

Luigi: Is this my last day on the island Snake?

Snake: If you say it is, then it's gonna be your last day.

Luigi: But-

Snake: But what? You've made it here perfectly fine along the way Luigi. You need more self esteem and confidence. Your a patron, not a wimp. You just need to believe.

Luigi: That's actually motivational.

Snake: Now if you excuse me, I've got to buy a drink for ZSS.

Luigi: Good luck with her!

But Snake was already gone. Luigi looked out into the sunset.

Luigi: I can do it, just watch me-

Luigi was swept off his feet and dropped on the dance floor. They were cheering for him to dance.

Fox: I've seen you dance in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix!

Luigi: It was a discontinued.

Game and Watch slammed two hammers onto the ground.

Zelda: Dance! Dance!

Luigi: Fine...

Fox: I'll verse you!

The lights started to turn different colors. Luigi went up first and he hit the floor. He jumped in the air, twirled his feet, then performed break dancing on the ground. Now it was Fox's turn. Fox then approached the dance floor and started with the splits. Fox instanly cried out in pain and hobbled away. Luigi apparently won the short dance competition, but no one really cared, for they were already partying while Luigi just sat their.

Luigi: Short lived glory...

He then picked himself up, brushed himself off, and saw Marth in the training room, which had many training accesories.

Luigi: Training up for the a challenge?

Marth: Yup.

Luigi: Care to sword fight?

Marth: You don't have a sword.

Luigi: That's what they a all say... IM NOT A HAMMER AND VACCUUM FREAK!

Luigi pulled out his magnificent sword from under his hat (the sword can shrink), and was ready to duel Marth.

Marth: Hiyaa!

Marth made a slash at Luigi, but Luigi dived backwards. He then Retaliated by making a long ranged slash that sliced a tiny part of Marth hair off.

Marth: My hair is a victim! Why!?

Marth went full blast on Luigi now, and Luigi never had the time to react as Marth slammed Luigi against a wall, and kicked him in the head, then he said something in Japanese and brushed his hair.

Luigi: OK Marth, that was a good match, i'm gonna do something else a now. Good luck on your training, but don't tire yourself out too a much!

Marth: Got it.

Luigi then dashed away.

Marth: Wait!

Luigi tried to stop, but skidded right into a garbage can. Then as he tried to get up, he slipped on a banana peel.

Luigi: Lousy traction...

Marth: That traction... it may be useful to you. Come here, i'd like to teach you a new technique, it may help you.

Luigi: I suppose I can spare some time.

Luigi went into the room again and Marth stood still.

Marth: Although i'm not good at it myself, you may just be a master at it due to your unique properties. This will help you since your a bit on the slow side. I'm going to teach you: Washdashing.

Luigi: ... Huh?

Meanwhile on the lower part of the ship, Meta Knight was versing Bowser in chess. Bowser just woke up and Meta Knight was quietly hanging out with Fawful and Game and Watch.

Meta Knight: Fawful somehow beats me in chess so easily. He beats me in about every game we play, it's quite annoying.

Fawful: Rogue turnips, let's scuttle to the party, 2d pizza buffalo.

Game and Watch hopped onto Blipp and raced up the stairs to the party, while Fawful rode on Mustard Mc Asparagus Cap (AKA Mustard). They were both speedy animals.

Bowser: I'm the king at chess!

Meta Knight: We shall see...

Bowser was an offensive player, while Meta Knight was a defensive player, who had actual knowledge about the game. Bowser picked up a piece, and smacked the majority of Meta Knight's pieces off the board.

Meta Knight: Your thinking of checkers, idiot.

Bowser was angered by this, so he started the game again after Meta Knight told him the instructions, and move his Pawn piece enough spaces to smash into Meta Knight's Pawn.

Meta Knight: That move is illogical.

Bowser then moved his knight fowards and smashed the king piece.

Meta Knight: That move is illogical

This went on for at least 30 minutes, then Bowser FINALLY made a correct move. The move was a failure though, as within 5 moves, Meta Knight won the game.

Meta Knight: Checkmate.

Bowser: ... Look over there, it's Kirby!

Meta Knight: What?!

Meta Knight looked left and right, which gave Bowser enough time to kick Meta Knight backwards, take the chess set, and then he proceeded to stomp on the chess set, and ate some of the chess pieces.

Bowser: There's only one king around here, that's King Koopa! Bowser scoffed as he ate the King piece.

Meta Knight then looked at Bowser.

Meta Knight: There's also King Dedede, King K Rool...

Bowser: Oh no, he saw me!

Bowser then dashed out with the remainder of the chess set, went out onto the deck, and started to burn the set. After he burned the chess set, he tossed it into the water which nailed a cheep cheep in the head and the chess set plummeted into the bottom of the sea.

Bowser: Muahahah!

Meta Knight was at the bottom of the ship, and he preformed a facepalm.

Meta Knight: That's the last time I play a simple board game with him.

Snake was at the mini bar, where the party was near. He was trying to get Samus drunk.

Snake: Samus... I got a drink for you, it's on me!

ZSS: No, I don't think so, i'm clean.

Snake: Come on, it won't hurt your figure.

ZSS was already gone.

Snake: Bartender, i'll take another drink.

The bartender was Banjo, and he was worried about how much drinks Snake had.

Banjo: Hey buddy, you've had one too many drinks there.

Snake: Nonsence!

Banjo: I'm going to have to kick you out now.

Snake: No way!

Banjo: Then i'll make you leave.

Banjo whistled for his little bird called Kazooie.

Snake: You got a chicken to attack me? Bring it, I know CQC hic

Kazooie slammed herself into Snake, and Snake was on the floor.

Banjo: And stay out!

Banjo then closed down the mini bar for the night.

Snake: Fine then! I'm outta here!

Snake walked to the place where the party was at, but he saw Falcon on his own smashing a poor ROB that was operating an F-Zero car. The room Falcon was in was some type of virtual reality program. No one wanted to be with Falcon because he was WAYYYYY too competitive. Snake tried to run off, but Falcon saw him at the door, and Snake's speed was no match for Falcon's. Falcon grabbed him, tossed him in an F-Zero car, then started to ram him off of the virtual road.

Snake: Why me?

Snake couldn't even respond to Falcon's actions in an F-Zero kart. Falcon just procceeded to smash him off the road every time he tried to start up the car.

Snake: That's it!

He turned the F-Zero car he was in off the virtual road and headed for the door. Falcon also skidded off the virtual road and chashed after Snake. Unfortunately for Snake and Falcon though, they didn't know that whatever passed the door became real. So Snake and Falcon broke out a wall in the boat, and Snake was freaked out about the damage.

Snake: Wowah! We just took out a part off the ship! We're done for! It's all thanks to you, you reckless freak!

Falcon: Cool!

Unfortunatly for them, they had officers on the ship, and they watched Snake and Falcon accidently take out a huge wall in the ship, so now, the officers were after the two culprits. These officers were Ryu and Ken.

Ryu: Stop villains!

Ken: What he said!

Falcon and Snake ran all about the ship, and Ryu and Ken were on their tails. Falcon and Snake passed by the party floor, which had a dance floor, TV, food, and video games. They all stopped what they were doing and watched the antics of Snake and Falcon being chased by the officers of the Bug Bait Stanley. Game and Watch then absent mindedly turned on chase music. Soon, the two misfits got to the boats deck, with no where to run.

Ryu: We got you now!

Ken: What he said!

Ryu made a charge towards Snake while Ken rushed towards Falcon. The fist fight soon occured and the deck was getting ruined pretty quickly. Ken punched Falcon and tossed him on the floor, and Ryu was kicking Snake in the face. Eventually, Snake and Falcon were on their knees, and while Ken stood triumphied over them, Ryu shrugged and just kicked them overboard into the cold and clammy sea. Ken was shocked.

Ken: You were supposed to just toss them in the dungeon, and kick them overboard!

Ryu: Whoops.

Snake and Falcon were now falling into the sea, and Falcon clung on to Snake.

Snake: Get off of me!

Snake then punted Falcon off of him, and they watched as they prepared for their demise. Suddenly though, a purple smoke grenade emerged from the bottom of the ship and it blinded Ryu and Ken. While they were blinded, the lanky purple man flew out from the bottom of the ship, and grabbed Falcon and Snake before they hit the water and he flew back to the bottom part of the ship.

Snake: What the-? You can swin in the air? That's amazing!

Waluigi: I can also stomp people into the ground. I'm more talented that you all think! Now I must toss a stone in the water to make it sound like you've hit the water.

Waluigi grabbed a dirty stone, and hucked it into the water. It made a loud and giant splash.Snake then inspected the place, and his reaction was with sorrow.

Snake: This place is a dump! It's cold, smelly, and dark.

Waluigi: I could only get this place because I snuck onto the ship to get on the cruise!

Snake muttered something to himself.

Snake: So now i'm stuck on the ship with a loser and a competitive freak.

Waluigi: Wa?

Snake: Never mind. Do you have any for of entertainment down here?

Waluigi: I've got Smash Bros...

Falcon: Yay!

Snake: No.

Waluigi: I also have checkers, and Dance Dance Revoulution.

Snake: Forget you two, i'm going to find a way out of here, and back onto the ship, without being caught.

Snake then sat down on the groubd and now attempted to conjure a plan up while Falcon and Waluigi started to play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Ken: Do, do think they're dead?

Ryu: Let's make sure.

Ryu made a gigantic hop in the air, and performed his signature attack.

Ryu: HADOUKEN!

A large blast came from Ryu's hands and it went straight into the water.

Ken: Good job! Let's go back now and check on the Pianatas that are fixing the ship's wall.

Then then departed, and Snake then finally thought of a plan.

Snake: I got it!

Marth: Luigi, you've finally performed the technique correctly. I've taught you well.

Luigi: Thanks, i'm a way faster now!

Luigi performed a nice clean wavedash right out of the training area.

Marth: Now... back to swordsplay against the Sandbag... i'm not overtraining, am I?

Bowser, after his chess ordeal, was in the theater room watching a game of Strikers, since it was the mots violent sports game on TV. Fawful, Game and Watch, and Marth were also with him.

Bowser: Yes. Yes!... No you stupid koopa, pass it to the bloody Monty Mole! Argh, they scored another point! OK, now they have they ball in the middle now, my son's team is winning right now against that stupid primate Diddy Kong. Bowser Junior, tackle that Toad already! Oh geez, Diddy has the ball, he's using a mega strike. Come one you useless goalie, you can block the shots! Yes, that's one shot, damn, you let all the other shots get in! Now the game's tied! Bowser Jr, don't kick the goal post, you spazz! OK, a Dry Bones on his side has the ball, dodging the tackles and items... he's about to win the game...- what the!

The channel was soon changed by Marth.

Marth: I must watch my Smash anime.

The Smash anime was on, and Bowser choked with disgust.

Bowser: Turn off that kiddy stuff, i'm watching Strikers, my son is on! And you look like an idiot dancing.

Fawful then snagged the remote from Marth and turned it to the broken channel, the channel with the colored lines which made a droning, continuous beep noise. Game and Watch gave him a thumbs up.

Fawful: This is the channel of sticks, right 2d pizza buffalo?

Game and Watch scratched his scuba helmet with confusion, but gave anothet thumbs up anyways.

Marth: Smash Anime!

Fawful: Colorful sticks channel!

Bowser: Strikers, you wanna fight about it, huh?

Fawful then attemped to run away with the remote, but Bowser tackled him, and the remote flew into Game and Watch's hands. Game and Watch changed the channel back the broken channel, but Bowser tackled him and his helmet flew right into the 70 inch TV screen, and it shattered the screen.

Fawful: The TV screen, has it met waves monkey demise?

Bowser: Whatever you said, let's all just book it.

Game and Watch: BEEEP!

Ryu and Ken saw the screen shatter, and while Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch escaped from the room (Game and Watch grabbed his helmet first, but didn't put it on.) The remote was in Marth's hands, and Ryu and Ken pointed at Marth accusingly.

Ryu: YOUR the one who broke the screen.

Ken: What he said!

Marth: No! It's all a misconseption!

Ryu: Get him! We'll get his friends after!

Ken ran at Marth and grabbed his hair. Marth screamed.

Marth (crying): OK OK, i'll comply with your demands, just let go off the hair!

Ryu and Ken dragged Marth off into the dungeon, then they spotted the three other culprits again.

Ryu & Ken: There they are!

Bowser: Run boys run!

Sadly, Bowser was the slowest out of the three, due to Game and Watch riding on Blipp while Fawful rode on Mustard the chicken. Once again the other contestant partying stopped what they were doing and watched the three other characters on the run. Out of the 14 contestants on the boat (15 if you count Waluigi), only five people were actually able to party. Here is the status of everyone on the boat:

Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch: On the run.

Falcon, Snake, and Waluigi: hanging out in a dirty, dark bottom part of the ship.

Marth: Wrongfully accused and captured, is currently in the dungeon.

Fox: With nurse Chansey due to the painful splits he attempted.

Luigi,ZSS,Krystal,Zelda,and Pikachu: Partying.

Meta Knight: In the basement.

This time, it was Luigi who turned on the chase music. Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch were almost caught time to time from Ryu and Ken and the duo were actually ruining the ship because they werre firing energy blasts and missing their targets.

Bowser: huff Were doing good right now- where's Game and Watch?

Fawful: Toy bat! He used his 2d pizza buffalo abillities, he turned sideways, and now the mustard is on his side, he can't be seen!

Bowser: Lucky little-

Now they ran into a room filled with toys (It was once a nursery).

Fawful: Apple rats, let's hide in here!

Bowser: My dignity! Sigh You keep your mouth shut about this.

While Fawful hide behind a giant stuffed bunny rabbit, Bowser hid behind a giant toy piano. Ryu and Ken couldn't find them, so they ran away. Unfortunately, cute objects made Bowser sneeze, and so Bowser did Sneeze, which gave his position away.

Ryu: Yargh!

Ryu and Ken tackled Bowser, and Bowser was fending them off.

Bowser: Run Fawful Run!

Fawful hopped onto Mustard again and dashed out of the room. Eventually, after 10 minutes of struggling, Bowser was caught and tossed in the dungeon.

Marth: I have company now...

Bowser: ...

Ken: We must find the other two culprits! What's there status?

Ryu: Well, I havn't seen the black person in a long time, and the other green bean with the funky glasses ran off on his... pet chicken.

Ken: I'm off to find them!

Ryu: I'm with you on that one! But.. it's dark now, I say we get them tommorow.

Ken: OK. We will sleep now.

Soon, all the other All Star members were tired too, and went to find beds. Each room had four beds.

Krystal, Zelda, and ZSS all found one room. Fox slept in the nurses room, and Pikachu was offered a pokeball to sleep in. The pokeball was placed in the girl's room, and it was actually quite comfortable. Luigi meanwhile, had to take the empty bed in the girls room. This made Luigi somewhat shy.

Luigi: I'm a sorry ladies, I have to a take this room. Do you a mind?

ZSS: Not at all...

So then, there were two bunk beds. While Zelda slept in the top bunk and Krystal slept in the bottom bunk for one of the bunk beds, ZSS slept in the top bunk while Luigi slept in the bottom bunk for the other bed.

Krystal: It's funny, how out of the fourteen people on the ship, only five of us actually get to sleep in a normal bed.

Zelda: This bed isn't very royal...

ZSS: So what, i've slept in worse conditions.

Luigi was already asleep, curled in a ball, completly engulfed under the blankets.

Zelda: What do you think of Luigi anyone? I like how the green clothes remind me of Link, but he sure isn't as brave as him.

Krystal: He's too big of a sissy for me.

ZSS: I think he's sorta cute.

Zelda: Yeah, he's better than Mario appearance wise. But not courageous wise, which is what I like in a person, which is why I chose Link.

ZSS: But he's also somewhat funny. Just look at him suck his thumb in his sleep. At least his mustache is normal, who has a bumpy mustache anyways?

Luigi was indeed sucking his thumb, and curled up in a ball.

Krystal: Very true, I think Fox is a great guy.

Zelda: He also has a huge obssesion with Landmasters though, and is somewhat of a showoff.

ZSS: I think you thinking of Falco and Falcon.

Zelda: OK, all three of them are showoffs.

ZSS: I'm going to sleep now, good night.

But as she, and all the other ladies tried to sleep, they heard an odd sound.

Sluck!

Krystal: What was that?

Sluck! Sluck

ZSS: It sounds very odd.

Sluck Sluck sluck

The sound outside was none other than Snake climbing the side of the ship.

Zelda: Just ignore it, and go to sleep.

They all went with that plan, and were soon asleep.

Snake: One hand moving up, the other hand moving up, Hey, I see a window I can go through!

Snake made a very sticky type of tap which he stuck to his hands. Of course, if the tape failed though, he would drop into the water. Soon, Snake was at a window, and he saw PT steering the ship while Stanley slept, since they were both taking shifts. Snake decided to travel to another window, and this time, he saw the girl's room. He was looking at ZSS in her night clothes. Then he saw Luigi in the same room.

Snake: Why that little Italian-

Snake's tape started to loss some stickyness, so he was falling towards the water. But he slammed his hand against the boat just in time.

Snake: I've got to travel fast!

Snake did travel fast, and eventually, he made it to the nursery room. He looked in the window and sighed loudly.

Snake: Fine, this is where I'll sleep tonight.

Snake then slid through the open window, and saw Fawful in the same room.

Snake: Why are you here?

Fawful: Why are YOU here, potato turkey? There was no more rooms.

Snake: I'm here because I escaped from the bottom of the ship without the two officers seeing me.

Fawful: Fine. But don't brush you teeth with a hot crumpet!

Snake: Sure...

Snake pulled out a little piece of cardboard, and it folded out into a cardboard box with had the words "Smash Bros" on them. Snake then fell asleep in the cardboard box. Fawful fell asleep on top of a giant stuffed teddy bear and Mustard fell asleep in the hands of a giant stuffed goomba toy. One of the greatest challenged awaited them tommorow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: More than one!? New faces and departures Part 2.

Stanley: WAAAAAK-

The speakers that were projecting the voice of Stanley's was destroyed by a thunder attack from Pikachu.

Krystal: Goood going little yellow mouse. Now, let's get up and eat some breakfast.

All the sudden, Stanley went around breaking down doors and had a microphone in his hand

Stanley: WAAAAAK-

Stanley's microphone was burned by an incoming fireball from Luigi.

Luigi: We get the a message.

Stanley: Fine then. I'm sure everyone else is awake now.

Bowser awoke from a long and uncomfortable sleep in the dungeon.

Bowser: Grah? Hey, there's a babe in the dungeon with me! Now my chance to score with her.

Bowser looked at the "babe" and they were facing the wall.

Bowser: So... I like the blue hair. Looks pretty on you.

The figure then turned around and it was Marth.

Marth: I know it looks good.

Bowser: Dammit, it's Marth, not a chick!

Marth: Argh! Why does everyone confuse me as a girl?

Bowser: The hair, the hidden tiara...

Marth: I can't help it! They make me look good.

Ryu and Ken now approached the dungeon and kicked them out of it.

Ryu: Your free to go, misfits.

Ken: What he said.

Marth: Ah... The smell of bacon on the morning. It better not ruin my figure!

Bowser: That's why your so scrawny right?

Marth: Nonsence! This is all muscle.

Snake: MMM, I smell bacon.

Fawful: BACON! That's the isopod of ingeniousness!

Snake: I'm getting dibs on it.

Snake tossed his box aside, and joined the breakfast table outside. Fawful followed him closely.As soon as everyone got out to the breatfast table, Stanley and PT were eating bacon.

Stanley: Huh? This ain't for you guys!

Bowser lunged at him when he heard this, but Stanley just moved aside and laughed.

Stanley: I'm just joking, geez, your gullible! Dig in guys!

The All Stars then dug in. Most of them had there own style of eating. Meta Knight ate slowly and peacefully. Bowser ate like there was no tommorow. Fawful said something random before he ate anything. Zelda barely ate at all.

Zelda: I prefer my royal meals...

Bowser offered her a piece of toast with cheese whiz on it.

Bowser: Come on, you know you waaaant it.

Soon, after everyone finished their food, they went off and chatted.

Stanley: 15 minutes until we are at our destination!

Zelda was at the table alone with Waluigi. But as Waluigi went to have his first piece of food for the day, Zelda snatched it from him and crammed it in her mouth.

Waluigi: My food!

Waluigi reached over for another piece of food, but Zelda took that too and crammed it in her mouth. This proccess repeated until eventually, mostly all the remaining food was gone, and Zelda was holding her larger and bloated belly in distress.

Zelda: I shouldn't of done that... but I did because I rarely eat much.

Zelda then hobbled away trying to hide her large stomach, and Waluigi was searching the table for any food.

Waluigi: This is why i'm so skinny. No one gives me food!

The All Stars soon gathered in the middle of the ship and saw where they were going. It was a very large dome, and looked like a room for inventions to be made. It was labled though. The place was called TRANSPORTATION: THE NINTENDO EXPRESS.

Snake: Good luck All Stars.

Krystal: We can do this!

Everyone then started cheering uncontrolibly, except for Bowser and Meta Knight.

Waluigi: YEAH! We can do it team! We are victorious!

Everyone just started at him and finally noticed that he was there.

Bowser: It's you again! Who the hell are you?

Waluigi: Wa?

Waluigi jumped out of the nearest window of the boat, and started swimming in the air towards the island.

Pikachu: Pika!

Krystal: That is amazing, isn't it?

Fox: Yes it is... just like you.

Krystal: Sorry, I didn't hear you.

Fox: N-nevermind.

Stanley: Here is your destination!

They already saw the dome, and were anxious to enter it.

Stanley: This may be the last time any of you enter this boat ever again.

No one really cared, and they all just charged out the boat's door and ran into the dome. When they entered the dome, they were on one half of giant glass wall that was separating them from other people, and both sides had many warp pipes.

Pika: Pika?

Yoshi: Yoshi!(Who are they?)

Luigi: Excuse me a Stanley, who are the people on the other side?

The fourteen, (15 if you actually count Waluigi), stared at the numerous other Nintendo characters on the other side of the glass wall, and they all had guns molded to match their appearance. There were characters like Dixie Kong, Ness, a waddle dee, and a swarm of other characters.

Meta Knight: Look at the guy in the corner, Snake.

Snake glanced at the corner, and there was a medium sized mouse wearing a red top hat and tattered cloak. He was silent, but also had some type of magical rod conceiled under his cloak.

Snake: So?

Meta Knight: I can tell that he looks like a threat.

Snake: We shall see then... but still, out of all the other Nintendo characters you see on the other side of the wall, that mouse in the red coat looks meager.

Pika: Pika pika!

He was pointing at the various other pokemon he saw, like Meowth, NidoKing, and many other pokemon.

Meowth: Let me at em all, i'll get em!

Bowser: Koopalings?

The koopalings were trapped in the crowd, all seven of them, but the glass was soundproof, so they never heard Bowser.

Stanley: OK outcasts, listen up. You see those people on the other side of the glass? They... are fighting to take your place in the competition, and eliminate you!

Luigi: Mama mia!

Krystal: My word.

Fawful: Tents taste like licorice!

Stanley almost popped a blood vessel in his eye when he heard Fawful, so he grabbed him, and tossed him down on of the pipes he allowed access to. Everyone watched him plummet down the pipe.

Fawful: I have furyyyyyyy!

Stanley: Well, now that he's gone for now, what I was about to say is that the people on the othe side are hunting you down. If three of their darts from their gun hit you, you are eliminated, and they take you place. But if three darts from three different people hit you, you are still safe.

Stanley then pointed a finger at the huge number of green pipes all around the dome.

Stanley: These pipes will take you to ANY Nintendo world. When you are in that Nintendo world, your objective is to find the other warp pipe in the world that is tellow, and when you get in that pipe, you will return to here, and you don't have to go down any more warp pipes again, since you've completed the challenge, you've got that All Stars?

They all nodded their heads and Luigi shivered.

ZSS: Go down the same pipe as me ok?

Stanley: Yeah... sorry to say but, only one person can go down each pipe, but some pipes lead to the same world, so you may land up in the same world as someone else. Also, when the hunters run out of their 30 darts, they can't participate anymore!

Pika waved his arms in the air, and Samus picked him up and hugged him.

Stanley: OK... take a good look at every here, you may never see them again.

ZSS: What happens if you don't go down a pipe?

Stanley: Your eliminated.

Luigi walked up to Snake and Marth, and shoke their hands.

Luigi: Thanks for motivating me Snake, and Marth, thanks for helping me with me a speed problems.

Snake: No prob, and Yoshi, thanks for tasting so good...

Yoshi: ...

Stanley: Alright then... three...two...one... GO DOWN A PIPE!

Now all the pipes had access and now everyone chose a pipe, but Bowser and Fox were wrestling for a pipe.

Fox: Move it Koopa!

Krystal: Fox, over here, move to the one next to me, it hasn't been taken.

Fox: OK then, i'll don't need to be childish and fight with Bowser anyways.

Bowser: I'm victorious!

Bowser performed a Bowser Bomb move down the pipe he chose, and now, the dome was clear, everyone was now in the danger zone (except for the hunters).

Fawful: Lousy pastry unicycle, he's so cruel. Hey, i'm back in the mustard santuary!

Fawful was indeed back in his homeland, the Beanbean kingdom, in it's destroyed state.

Fawful: It's... so beautiful. 9 yo-yos!

Fawful surveyed the scene, and it was oddly silent.

Fawful: It will be so hard to find the yellow warp pipe of cheese.

pang!

Fawful jumped shakingly in the air, the blast startled him, and there was a dart right beside his foot.

Fawful: Monkey bling, the enemy is near!

Fawful glided with his pink suit out into the open fields of the Bean Bean Kingdom, hoping to find the yellow warp pipe. The hunter that was shooting him, Tatanga, snikered and stalked him in his UFO.

Bowser: Where the heck is this?

Bowser saw the peaceful sunny land of Sonic's homeworld called Angel Island where the famed shuttle loop was.

Bowser: Peaceful.. why!

Bowser got on all fours and swayed left and right, watching for hunters.

Bowser: Hey, there's the yellow pipe! That was easy!

Bowser got onto the path where the yellow pipe was, and they he stared at the round giant loop Sonic ran through.

Bowser: Grahh!

Bowser tried going through the loop, but barley made it up half way.

Bowser: Ugh...

Meta Knight: I appear to be in some side scrolling world...

Meta Knight was right, he was in World 1-1 for the Super Mario Bros. He decided to charge through the level, and looked at the bricks above him. He then tried to hit one with his head, but just injured himself instead.

Meta Knight; Ow...

When Meta Knight turned around though, he saw Game and Watch whizz by him, and he busted up all the bricks he passed by with the scuba helmet on his head.

Meta Knight: Show off...

Meta Knight then saw a dart pass by his head, and it nailed Game and Watch in the side. This was a dart from Rudy the Clown, but Game and Watch just shurgged and tried to turn sideways, but Game and Watch can't turn sideways in an already 2d world. He panicked and rushed fowards, with various hunter shooting at him. Meta Knight also followed behind him.

Luigi: Wow, look at this nice place. It's sunny, there's pedestrians, and fruit and warm waters!

Luigi was on the Isle Delfino. Then Luigi started to whine.

Luigi: Ya, suuuuuuure, I save Mario out of a haunted house, and he reapys me by leaving me back at the Mushroom Kingdom, having to clean the house while he takes a random toad over me! I'm his brother after all, and he had one free pass, and he gave it to some random toad! Next time, i'm LEAVING him in my mansion.

Luigi spotted a random Noki, and asked them a question.

Luigi: Have you seen any hunters lately?

The noki was frozen, and Luigi was already running as he saw Roy Koopa hop out of the fruit basket next to him.

Roy Koopa: Yeah, your toast skinny man!

Luigi was washdashing though, and he left Roy in the dust.

Roy Koopa: Huh?

Yoshi was also on Isle Delfino with Luigi, but he didn't know that Luigi was on the island, so he just started happily gulping up fruit. Little did he know, there were hunters in the area.

Funky Kong: Teh Shaw! Woot Woot! I see a victim of the Funky gun!

Funky aimed carefully, hid behind the giant Shine in Isle Delfino, and released a shot at Yoshi, which nailed him in the tail. Yoshi yelped and ran off, and Funky ran on the rooftops to follow him.

ZSS: Ah... this place is small.

ZSS was in the little town called Pallet Town, and was searching houses for the yellow warp pipe.

ZSS: Time to search the grass, maybe i'll see one up ahead.

Some random fat bystander ran to her and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fat man: YOU DONT HAVE A POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

ZSS froze for a moment, they just took out her plasma whip and paralized the man, they ventured into the grass, she never noticed the Chunky Kong bullet fly by her head. Soon, she was in the grass, and she then got into a wild battle!

A wild Pikachu appeared!

ZSS used plasma bullet, but it wasn't very effective...

The wild Pikachu waved it's arm in the air!

ZSS used stun! But it wasn't very effective...

The wild Pikachu started to cry!

ZSS grabbed the Pikachu and ran away!

ZSS gained 0 exp points...

Pikachu: Pika pika!

ZSS: There you are little buddy! I didn't know that was you!

Ptwang!

A Ness shaped bullet hit ZSS in the shoulder! Ness was hiding behind a rotting bush.

Ness: Hwit!

ZSS: There's hunters in the area! Pikachu, let's move!

ZSS and Pikachu were on the move, and ran back into Pallet Town. She then looked at the water, and sighed

ZSS: Time to go swimming.

She looked beside her, and Pikachu was shot by another dart from Ness. Pikachu started plummeting into the water.

Ness: Dierecct hwit!

The blue spandex warrior dived into the water to save him, but he was already swimming!

ZSS: You-you know how to swim?

Pikachu: Pikaaaa!

ZSS: Your that Pikachu that knows how to use surf?

Pikachu nodded his head, then Zero Suit Samus swam beside him. They were heading towards a little island that was previosuly known as Cinnabar Island, but now all that remained of it was just a little island, instead of a full fledged town. Ness was stalking then though, and was at the edge of the water, firing his dart gun. Another dart was fired, and it nailed ZZS in the hand as she raised it up.

ZSS: Damn! One more hit and i'm eliminated!

So they swam and swerved, and Ness was firing away darts. Pikachu was crying quite a bit, and ZSS was sweating. Soon, they saw the island, but not before Pikachu was hit by an incoming dart from Ness. Now both Pikachu and ZSS had two darts in them, so they were both in extreme danger. Ness, using his brain though, knew Chunky was in the area, and asked him for his gun, and if he gave it to him, he would get them for him. Chunky agreed, and tossed Ness over to where ZSS and Pikachu were, right in front of the entrance of the island they were going to enter.

Ness: Fauwl att mie rath!

Ness had the gun pointed at both of them, and was deciding which one to shoot, as they both had two bullets in them, and he couldn't shoot them both. Pikachu held his breath, crossed his ears, closed his eyes, and fired himself into Ness's gut. This knocked Ness down long enough for Pikachu to jump on top of, and he ushered ZSS to jump into the yellow pipe.

ZSS: Good luck...little guy.

The yellow warp pipe was infront of her, and with a fast dive, she hopped into the yellow pipe, and was back where they started, in the dome with Stanley and PT.

PT: Congratulations, your the second one here...

ZSS: So Pikachu is here also?

Stanley: Nope, apparently Pikachu has been eliminated by Ness, so I hope you like your new camp mate.

Ness hopped out of the yellow pipe, and into the Dome.

Ness: Hi!

ZSS: T-then who's the first person here?

Stanley: Capt. Falcon. But he's just being an idiot and going through every single world just for the hell of it.

ZSS: Pikachu...

Ness: I'm sorri.

ZSS: It's OK, you did what you had to do.

Ness: OK!

ZSS: You also seem to have a slight problem speaking.

Ness was confused.

Ness: Whayt maces you saey thata?

ZSS: It's hard to understand you.

Ness: That's juusta wey I tallk.

ZSS: OK then... welcome to the All Stars.

Ness: Tank you!

Snake: It's so... gruesome in here...

Bowser's castle was the name of the place Snake was in. Lava surrounded the castle, and goombas laughed all through the castle. 6 out of 7 of the koopalings were in the castle.

Snake: Time to pull out the box.

The Smash Bros box was brought into Snake presence, and Snake went under the box. King Wart and Sora were oving up and down the castle, searching for a contestant.

Wart: This sucks!

Sora: Cheer up, it's quite fun.

Wart: Oh sure, your in an optimistic mode. How would you feel if you havn't appeared in a game for like, forever!

Sora: At least you have years of knowledge over some video game characters.

Wart: Not much... hey, is that a box?

Sora: Yeah, it is, but it isn't moving.

When their backs were turned, the box moved a bit more ahead up the flight of stairs near them.

Sora: That box just moved a bit!

Wart: Nonsense.

Sora: Yeah, I guess i'm just seeing things...

Bowser: OK... Attempt number 57.

Bowser, now with a severe headache, tried once again the ride up the giant shuttle loop, but failed and only made it half way before dropping on his back.

Bowser: Dammit!

Bowser, now for the 58th time, went up the shuttle loop. But as he was going up, she saw an enchida, fox, and hedgehog coming towards him at top speed. Bowser grabbed on to the orange fox's tails and hung on. Since they were going tso fast, they didn't feel it at all, until the finished the shuttle loop and saw Bowser hanging on to the orange fox's tail.

Tails: Ow, this turlte is clinging on to my tails!

Knuckles: He is eh... wait, he's a contestant!

Silver: He is... pin him down!

Knuckles and Tails slammed Bowser onto a wall, and Bowser barley struggled due to him being so tired from attempting the shuttle loop numerous times.

Silver called upon Shadow with his telekenisis, they ordered him to use Chaos Control.

Shadow: I'm not your puppet...

Silver: DO IT NOW!!

Silver picked him up with telekenisis, and slammed him onto the ground face first.

Shadow: No need to have a hissy fit...

Shadow then tried to perform the attack, but stalled.

Knuckles: What's wrong?

Shadow: Sonic has the bloody Chaos Emeralds, I need them to do the attack!

At that fortunate moment though, the former contestant Sonic came speeding up the shuttle loop.

Sonic: Sonic's the name, and speed's my-

WAP!

Shadow smacked Sonic in the face with his fist, and knocked him out cold.

Shadow: We all know, you say it everyday, speed is your game.

Tails: That was a little bit over the line, you could of tried negotiation...

Bowser: Erk- let go of me you furries!

Tails: QUIET MAGGOT!!

Tail smacked him in the face with his three tails.

Shadow: No i've took the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. When I cast this attack, you all shoot at the turtle.  
Chaos...CONTROL!

A red and black colored force field engulfed the area, and everything for Bowser was extremly slow.

Bowser: Thanks alot, like I wasn't slow enough!

Knuckles: I call taking Bowser's place.

Silver: Yeah right, over my dead body.

Knuckles: That can be arranged.

Silver: Is that a death threat? I fight for justice!

Tails: I'm adorable, I should get in!

Knuckles and Silver glanced at him and punched him in the face, then they tossed him next to Sonic's uncontious body.

Shadow: I-I can hold the spell much longer...

Silver: OK then, instead of resorting to meaningless violence, we flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose.

Knuckles: Sounds fair enough.

Silver pulled a coin out, then tossed it in the air. It landed on Sonic's forehead, and it was tails.

Silver: I win.

Knuckles: What?! But it landed on tails so that means- Oh, you tricked me! I thought you fought and believe in justice.

Silver: Sometimes, the knuckle heads must suffer.

Knuckles: Fine, you get to enter the competition, just shoot him already.

Silver: With pleasure. Hey, he's gone! And the spell stopped! Shadow you idiot!

Shadow: How was I supposed to keep the spell up and watch him at the same time?

Silver: There's always next year...

Bowser: I'm back! Huh, only ZSS is here?! Bogus!

Stanley: Capt. Falcon is going through all the courses for no reason and Pikachu has been eliminated.

Bowser: Who took his place?

Ness: Big Creaytur.

Bowser: A kid with speech empedimy, great...

Ness: PK PIRE!

Ness nailed Bowser with a little flame ball, and Bowser was stuck in one spot.

Bowser: WOWOAH!

Fox: This place... it's spooky.

Fox was in Luigi's Mansion, which was infested with hunters and ghosts. Fox saw a dart, and reflected it back with his reflector.

Fox: Piece of cake! Oh wait, I stole Falco's line. I'm A copyright artist, dear god why!!

The hunter who attacked him, Nester, went into dead silence.

Fox: OK, now to go through this creepy mansion.

Fox went on his tippy toes, and searched every room. Then he saw the room with Chauncey, and Zelda was in there, singing Chauncey to sleep.

Fox: Z-zelda? Your singing to a ghost!

Zelda: I know little Fox, I know.

Fox: Zelda, let's go. We need to find the yellow warp pipe.

Fox went towards the door, but Zelda stayed put.

Fox: Let's go, forget about the ghost!

Zelda: But, I can't leave my baby.

Fox: Zelda, what's wrong with you!

Zelda: I care for my infant.

Fox tried to run towards her, but Chauncey woke up, and started screaming. This scream made Fox slam against a wall outside of the room.

Fox: Ugh... Zelda?

Zelda was now talking to herself again.

Zelda: Aw.. Fox woke up the baby. NOT GOOD.

Zelda just started singing again to put Chauncey back to sleep.

Fox: I'll let her get over her problems... I don't know what to do.

Fox procceeded to search every room, and according to the maniacle laughter of the boos, the yellow warp pipe was upstairs on the roof. Fox was casually walking and singing silently to himself.

Fox (singing silenty): I heard a reputation of one He alone charged into enemies And protected the fatherland.  
I heard the fame of this one He hastened and those which He touched he was destroying.

??: My boy, what in the world are you singing?

Fox was shocked to see an old man on a vaccuum charging right at him. Th old man stopped and saw a ghost behind Fox, so with his vaccuum cleaner, he sucked the ghost right up.

Fox: Who are you?

Old man: Yata yata, i'm E.Gadd.

Fox: E.Gadd? What's with the vaccuum?

E.Gadd: citai citai, this is the Poltergust 3000, able to cook any ghost's goose in a matter of seconds!

Fox: So... it's a vaccuum that cooks food for ghost?

E.Gadd: No no no! It's just an expression me boy! Now, hop on to the Poltergust 3000, and i'll take you to your destination!

Fox: OK, let's travel to the baby's room. I think my friend is possessed.

E.Gadd: Chancey? He's a noisy child i'd say.

Fox: Take me there, someone I know is in there they may be possessed.

E.Gadd: Off and away!

The Poltergust 3000 was actually pretty zippy, so Fox was hanging on for his dear life. Soon, Fox busted open the door, and Zelda was laying on the ground at Daroach's feet, the three darts had already been launched by his triple star rod, which fired three darts at once. Zelda was eliminated as she dissapeared, and was transported back to her homeworld on the spot.

Fox: Guawhhhhhy!

Daroach snapped his head back and laughed, but he didn't need to chase Fox, as he already now was in the game. He switched places with Zelda.

E.Gadd: So so sorry to heard that the fair maiden is no more.

Fox: It's alright. You tried. Now please take me to the top of the building.

E.Gadd started up the vaccuum again, when all the sudden Nester,Lyn, and a buch of ghost were chasing after Fox! The Poltergust 3000 was moving at top speed, moving up stairs, crashing into walls, and bouncing all over the place. Soon though, they were both at the top of the mansion, and the yellow warp pipe was in front of them. There was not a ghost in sight.

E.Gadd: Hmm. That green whipper snapper should come here daily and clean out the mansion, yes?

Fox: Who are you talking about?

E.Gadd: Why Luigi of course!

Fox: Luigi owns this mansion!?

E.Gadd: Yes, he does! You know, he's made more money than any Nintendo character out there! Do you know how much he's found in this cooty old mansion?

Fox: 1100?

E.Gadd: Try maybe over... 75 million dollars?

Fox: WHAT!? In this horrid place?

E.Gadd just shrugged.

E.Gadd: I never took any of it, I don't care for the jibberish stuff. Now, go back to your game, good luck out there, and say hi to Luigi for me.

Fox: Got it.

Fox approached the yellow warp pipe, and shot a smile towards E.Gadd.

Fox: Mission complete!

Fox then hopped down the yellow pipe, but he was bounced back out, and a variety of boos seized him and tossed him in a cage. E.Gadd saw this and armed his Poltergust 3000.

King Boo: Silly old man, just let him rot. OK, tell ya what. You verse me with that silly vaccuum, and if you win, you get to have Fox's safety. If you don't...

King Boo pointed at Nester, ready to fire at Fox at any moment, and take his place in the game.

E.Gadd: ... Bring it, Boo boy.

E.Gadd got in a karate stance, then armed the Poltergust 3000, ready to go into battle.

Meta Knight: UP! DOWN! UP! DUCK! DIVE! DIVE!

Meta Knight was barking out commands to Game and Watch as they were avoiding the darts, and they actually havn't been hit by another dart yet. They also had to hop on koopas, goombas, and eventually, they were at the flag and when they touched it, the hunters just disspeared. Game and Watch touched the top of the flag, and got a 1-up. He clapped his hands in victory.

Meta Knight: Now for the yellow pipe...

There wasn't a big area to search, so they saw this odd looking other dual layered green pipe. There was a side entrance, and an entrance from the top. so there were two entrances,all linked to eachother.

Meta Knight: That should take us to a yellow pipe. I've seen it before, you just finish the level.

So Meta Knight when through the side entrance of the pipe, and appeared in the top entrance of the pipe. Meta Knight then tried going through the top entrance of the pipe, but came back out the side entrance of the pipe.

Game and Watch: ...

Meta Knight: ...

Tatanga: I'm a chasing you, you stuuuupid bean bean.

Tatanga was indeed chasing Fawful in his UFO and firing away darts, but Fawful was gliding about in his pink suit and he swerved left and right, which made him harder to hit.

Fawful: Umpire gum! I is untouchables!

Tatanga: Sooooo you say.

Fawful made another dive right, but that cost him a bullet in the back.

Fawful: I HAVE FURY!

Fawful started to pick up random bean bean enemies off the ground and chuck them at Tatanga, which slowed him down slightly.

Tatanga; I'llllllll appear in a game if I take your position!

Fawful: Never you stupid lever!

Fawful now, with the most strangest call you've ever seen, clicked his toungue, stomped his feet, then rolled on the floor. Soon, Cakletta was above Fawful.

Fawful: Onomaopoia! Your here mistress!

Cakletta just cakled likee a witch, and zapped Tatanga silly until his UFO blew up and he was face first in the ground.

Tatanga: Whyyyyyyyyyy.

Cakletta: Ehahaha! Fawful, you better win that title, or i'll banish you from my sights!

Fawful: Ming hay! Your wish is my command.

Cakletta: Meanwhile, the yellow pipe is in the Woohoo University, so you just go down there and you'lll be back in no time. I'll watch for any hunters. Now go nuisence!

Fawful sped off and was at the university in seconds, but as he opened the door, an army of three colored viruses, red,blue,and yellow, were guarding the yellow pipe! Fawful saw Cakletta come through the window and zap them all while Fawful fired fireballs from his hands, the same ones he fired from his helmet. Soon, all the enemies were cleared out.

Cakletta: Now, serve me well!

Fawful: Off, on, and a tape fridge!

Fawful performed an epic head first dive into the pipe, and was in the Dome again, the 4th one to finish.

Fawful: They are all slowness, pizza panda!

Stanley just wore a pair of earmuffs to prevent hearing what Fawful said.

Stanley: Whatever you said, I don't care! Oh, by the way, forgot to tell you all, but Zelda has been eliminated.

ZSS just took a long breath and sighed.

ZSS: Next Krystal, right?

Capt. Falcon just popped out of another yellow pipe, and headed straight into the next one near it.

Bowser: Thrill seeker...

Krystal: Wow, I never knew the grass... was so tall.

It wasn't the grass that was tall though, it was actually because she has shrank to the size of a quarter, because now, she was in Capt. Olimar's land.

Krystal: Off to find the warp pipe then.

Krystal had her staff armed at all times, and always watched her back for hunters. Then see saw a odd little space man with a giant nose plucking little colorful man from the ground.

Krystal: Excuse me, have you seen a yellow pipe anywhere?

The little man just shook his head in a disapproving matter.

Krystal the turned her back, and ran through the tall grass, but a dart nailed her leg. Tom Nook was in he grass, skulking around and firing darts. Krystal ran at top speed, using her staff to whack away the darts. The little spaceman, Olimar, was also runnig behind her. He was scared of the other people that weren't skrunk in this world, and were much larger than both of them. Soon though, Olimar pointed at the giant bug called a Bulborb who was attacking another guy that looked just like Olimar. Olimar started plucking pikmin from the ground, and was attacking the bulborb.

Krystal: At least he's somewhat brave.

Krystal joined in the fight to save Louie.

Yoshi: Yoshiiiii! (Luigi!)

Luigi spotted the green dinosaur, and hopped onto his back.

Luigi: Yoshi, Yoshi! (There you a are!)

Luigi ducked his head cautionsly as another dart passed his head.

Luigi: Yoshii! (I saw a yellow pipe right where the boat comes around, let's go there carefully!)

Luigi and Yoshi got on their stomachs and started crawling towards there destination. Funky was watching them.

Funky: Hush little targets don't you cry, I gonna shoot you from far and wide.

Funky Kong was also accompanied by Birdo, who also was a hunter.

Funky: Are you a boy or a girl, dude or dudette?

Birdo: I just don't know anymore... But that Yoshi is hot, let's go for that Luigi character instead.

Funky Kong took his aim, pointed the gun at Luigi, then at the last second, he swirved it and it nailed Yoshi in the nose.

Birdo: You jerk!

Birdo sucked him up with it's mouth, and shot him right off of the roof. Funky Kong landed with a thud and received a couple of bruises.

Funky: Wowza, not cool, and I know what cool is!

Luigi: You see Yoshi, there it is!

Luigi hand was shaking though as he saw Birdo guarding the yellow pipe. Birdo spotted them both and hollored out to them.

Birdo: Hiiiii Yoshi! Come into the yellow pipe, it's my treat.

Luigi: I don't a know about this.

But Yoshi was already approaching the Yellow warp pipe not caring what Luigi said. As Luigi tried to sneak near the yellow pipe, a muscular furry arm tapped him on the shoulder.

??: Do you know what time it is?

Luigi: Why is 4:52- giant monkey!

Funky grabbed the screaming Luigi, and had the dart gun at his neck.

Funky: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Seriosly, they don't, watch.

Funky realeased three darts right at Birdo, and them slammed her into the water. Birdo suddenly dissapeared also.

Funky: What? it's every man for themselves. Hey, where's the other guy?

Yoshi was near the pipe, but the fruit he ate was so sweet and delicious, that he couldn't resist and went back for some more.

Luigi: No Yoshi, keep going, there will always be fruit, but no a competiton like a this!

Yoshi spotted Funky Kong from the corner of his eye, then ran towards the pipe. Funky Kong, who liked his prey the move, kicked Luigi aside and went after Yoshi. Yoshi was being met at every stop by Funky, but Luigi tapped Funky on the shoulder when he was offguard.

Luigi: Funky, how do you use that gun?

Funky: Well, it's very easy actually. You just squeeze the trigger, and pull! You want to try it Luigi?

Luigi: Oh boy!

Funky gave Luigi the funky gun, and Funky held Luigi in place so that he couldn't run off with it.

Funky: OK Luigi, pull the trigger!

Luigi sweated for a moment, then just fired the gun at a random wall, just some random wall. Sadly for Luigi though, the darts bounced off of walls. It ricocheted of one wall, hit wall, then as Yoshi made a jump into the Yellow Pipe, the bullet nailed him square in the chest.

Yoshi: Awowowoah!

Yoshi dissapeared into thin air, and wass eliminated.

Funky: Err... nice-nice shot.

Luigi: m-m-m-ma?

Funky: I'll see you in the dome, there's no more hunters around the area, so it's all clear! Teh shaw!

Funky hopped into the yellow pipe, and Luigi was frozen.

Luigi: I-im a klutz!

Luigi shakingly moved towards the yellow pipe, and looked at the boats on the water for a good 10 minutes. Then, he hopped into the yellow pipe and completed his mission.

Luigi: I'm a fourth back?

ZSS: No, your fifth. I'm not even going to bother explaining.

Capt.Falcon rushed out of another pipe with no darts on him.

Stanley: This just in, Yoshi has been eliminated!

Luigi: ...

Falcon: He was going to teach me how to eat my enemies... (.

Falcon was displeased, but he hopped into another warp pipe anyways to ease the stress.

Luigi: Yoshi...

Marth: This isn't my thing, woah!

Marth hopped over another barrel throwed by the youthful Cranky Kong. The hunters after Marth didn't help also. The yellow warp pipe was where Cranky Kong was sitting. Sothe, Rosalina, and Pit were firing away Marth while he hopped the barrels, but Marth was also using counter, so some of the darts stopped dead when they hit him.

Rosalina: He's half way there now. he's even collecting the random umbrella and purses!

Pit: The fight is on!

Sothe: WE KNOW.

Pit: But you may not be ready yet.

Sothe took a step towards him, but Pit became defensive and twirled his sword in cirles.

Pit: Nananananananana!

Sothe just kicked him off the girder they were on, and Pit fell right off the girder and into the darkness. In a matter of seconds though, he came back unharmed.

Pit: Where did you think i'd go? I'm an angel for crying out loud! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

Sothe was very annoyed now.

Sothe: Back to the clouds hopefully.

Pit: Silly Sothe, you can't defeat me!

Sothe, with his last breath, jumped off of the girder and into the darkness. Unlike Put though, he wasn't an angel. But sadly, since the gods though he died too early, he came back right were he was, as an angel with wings.

Pit: Those are stylish! Mine are sort of curved.

Sothe just curled into a ball and swayed back and forth.

Sothe: I'm in my happy place, i'm in my happy place.

Rosalina: I've got only one dart in him, darn, and he's almost done!

Rosalina was indeed right, for Marth was now on the same girder as Cranky Kong. He now pulled out his sword, and prepared to verse him. All three hunters now fired away, but Marth made one giant slash, and Cranky fell off the girder, and landed on the bottom platform. The impact of ths fall was so large, that it made Rosalina, Sothe, and Pit fall off of the girder and on to the same platform as Cranky. Cranky shook his arms, then attacked the trio while Marth ignored the tied up Pauline, and gracefully hopped into the yellow pipe.

Marth: Back to smell the flowers, and sleep under the trees.

Daroach: Your in a dome, not outside.

Marth: Who's he?

PT: He's the person who eliminated Zelda.

Marth (sarasm): Great...

ZSS: How much people left no to finish?

Stanley: Currently, we have five people who have not come back yet, and three people have been eliminated.

Luigi: Who will be next...

Wart: Anyone ever coming, key dude?

Sora: Of course, just be paitience, and conserve your ammo.

Wart: I see a contestant in the open range!

Wart pushed Sora to the ground, and fired away his machine gun like dart gun.

Waluigi: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa!

All thirty darts were fired at Waluigi, but only 19 hit him since Waluigi deflected the other 11 with his tennis racket.

Wart: Yeah!

Wart awaited for Waluigi to dissapear, but he didn't. Waluigi just layed on the ground making noises.

Wart: Why isn't he gone!?

Sora: Err, he wasn't a contestant, Wart.

Wart: Damn! Damn!

Waluigi: Yes I am, I was hit! Oh, it's growing dim, I'm eliminated. Wa.

Sora: He's in denial.

Waluigi: No I'm not!

Waluigi just sighed and sulkingly moved on ahead to the yellow pipe.

Wart: Well this is fantastic!

Sora: Now your cheering up.

Wart: I was being sarcastic!

Sora: The box is gone now though.

The box was indeed gone, and they both saw Snake jumping over obsticles and crawling to get to the yellow pipe.

Sora: I've got to get him now!

The koopalings, who were hiding among the castle, were trying to hit Snake with the darts, but had horrid aim, and mostly hit eachother.

Wendy: Ow!

Larry: Oooo!

Morton: Gravy!

Snake: Full, full of hunters huff

Snake was followed by Sora, who just told Wart to wait back, since he couldn't do anything now without any ammo.

E.Gadd hopped on one foot and his tongue was hanging out as he continued to suck up the King Boo. King Boo screeched and tackled E.Gadd and almost sent him off the off, but luckily, E.Gadd kept his balance.

Fox: Nice one!

E.Gadd: I'm still got it! My bones arn't saggy yet!

E.Gadd avoided a swooping attack from King Boo as he attemped to suck up King Boo once again. King Boo was not getting any weaker.

King Boo: Guahaha! Foolish old man, walk while you still can!

E.Gadd: Oh yeah? I'm equipting my power gloves!

King Boo: :0

Fox: :0

E.Gadd slipped on two Power Gloves, which were moddified to attack ghosts.

E.Gadd: The justice has come!

Now King Boo tried to smakc E.Gadd with his toungue, bbut E.Gadd just laughed, hopped in the air, and performed a series of judo chops on King Boo, they smacked him in the head with a major chop attack. King Boo stumbled, and was wavering on the edge of the roof.

King Boo: This is my mansion, you foolish man.

E.Gadd: No it isn't, THIS IS LUIGI"S MANSION!

E.Gadd then revealed his shoes, which were actually Power boots, something that wasn't even made before. With one mighty outstretched kick, E.Gadd booted King Boo off the roof. King Boo was uncontious when he hit the ground, and E.Gadd just sucked him up with the Poltergust 3000. Fox banged at the cage and Nester ran away in horror when he saw E.Gadd move towards him. Soon, Fox was free and he walked towards the yellow pipe.

Fox: Thanks.

E.Gadd: No problem sonny!

Fox then made a short bunny hop into the yellow pipe.

Stanley: Another one is back.

Fox: Wow. Oh yrah Luigi, E.Gadd said hi.

Luigi: You went to my mansion?

Fox: Sure did, is it true you made-

Luigi: No, no, no. I didn't make that much money.

Fox: I bet you did.

Stanley: Just four left.

Daroach just pulled his hat over his eyes and went to sleep.

Luigi: Snake's still missing?

Stanley: Yes he is, why?

Luigi: ... i'm going in.

Stanley: That's unlike you!

Luigi: Now's a day to change.

Luigi looked at the pipe Snake entered, and hopped in there without hesitation.

Marth: I can't let Luigi go alone.

Marth was second to enter the pipe.

Falcon: Yay, challenge!

Falcon entered the pipe third.

Bowser: Eh, i'm bored. And i'm not gonna let Luigi be braver tham me!

Bowser was the 4th, and final person to enter the pipe.

Stanley: Oh boy...

Only ZSS and Fawful stayed back.

Marth: Hey Luigi, look how much people followed us.

Luigi looked behind him and saw Capt. Falcon and Bowser.

Luigi: I can understand Falcon, but Bowser?!

Bowser: I was bored... and I need someone to be superior over, right?

Luigi: Let's a go team.

Wart just watched all the other hunters passed by, until he saw Bowser. For Bowser, he tackled him to the ground.

Wart: Hey, I heard about you, King Koopa. I'm the king around here!

Bowser: Like hell! Bring it, i'm in my domain!

Marth: Bowser?

Bowser: Go on without me.

Marth just shrugged and they moved ahead without Bowser.

Wart: Let's do this!

The ground they were on rise and eventually, they were up 30 feet in thr air on the platform, with lava surrounding them.

Wart: Hurr hurr hurr...

Bowser: Ha ha ha...

Dedede performed a super jump from the side lines with his gun in his pocket.

Dedede: I want in on some of dat der entertainment! It's a king royale battle!

Snake: Where's the damn exit!?

Snake was looking left and right for it, but still didn't find the exit.

Sora: I've got you!

Snake: So you do... bring it on, punk!

Sora then held his keyblade high in the air and rushed at Snake. Snake drew out his survival knife and charged at Sora. The battle of life and death was on.

Meta Knight: Ok, let's try this again.

Meta Knight went through the side entrace of the pipe and came out through the top entrance. Game and Watch pointed to the castle beside them.

Meta Knight; No way... this is how Mario procceeded in the Super Mario Bros game.

Game and Watch just sat there and played with Blipp as Meta Knight kept repeating this proccess again and again. It was becoming dark now.

Krystal: We saved yout buddy from that disgusting bug.

Olimar shook her hand, then shook Louie's hand. Louie and Olimar now followed Krystal with their army of pikmin. Krystal just watched above her for any of the hunters, like Tom Nook or ROB.

Krystal: How do you manage being this size?

Olimar and Louie smiled and plucked a giant weed from the ground and looked at Krystal.

Krystal: You expect me to ride that?

They both nodded.

Krystal: I pilot Arwings in space, so It can't be that bad.

Krystal hopped onto the giant weed, and they drifted with the wind to the yellow pipe, but ROB shot down the leaf with a dart, and the dart hit Krystal in the head.

ROB: BOOM, headshot!

Fortunately, they all landed at the Yellow pipe Krystal needed to go in. Unfortunatly, there was an army of bulborbs and other bugs, including the Queen Bulborb

Krystal: Can you handle this guys?

They just looked in fear and ran off into the distance.

Krystal: Forget I even asked.

Krystal thought strategiclly and made Tom Nook who was near by, step right on her staff. Tom squealed in pain, and fell right on top of all the bugs and whiped them all out.

Krystal: Brain over brawn!

Krystal went into the yellow pipe, and finished her mission.

Luigi: Argh, lousy koopalings!

Ludwig: Nehehe!

Marth: To bad their aim is terrible!

Falcon: Their's a spiky hair person up ahead shooting at Snake!

Luigi: Whos is that?

Luigi peered ahead, and it appeared to be a kid with two key weapons and was glowing blue. Snake had already been shot two times, and Snake saw Luigi, Marth, and Falcon.

Snake: Gah!

The trio rushed ahead, and saw Snake in a dirty corner. Blood tricked down his arm and Snake's head was down. Sora turned back from his valor form he was in and saw the other three people coming towards him.

Sora: I've defeated your friend here in hand to hand combat, you may say your last words to him. I'll leave the room.

Sora skipped out of the room and leaned against a wall.Luigi rushed to Snake's damaged side.

Luigi: Snake! We found you, hop into the yellow pipe while he's not a looking!

Snake justed laughed weakly and coughed up a tiny amount of blood.

Snake: No- n-no, he beat me, i'm finished. I can barely even move.

Marth: Don't talk like that, get up.

Falcon: Your a team player!

Luigi: I'm not gonna lost a mentor!

Snake: cough Luigi, i'm a patron, and when i've been defeated, i've been defeated. You go on and win that competiton, for me and yourself. And tell that smoking piece of body ZSS that i've alway though she was great.

Luigi: Noooo! I've also lost Yoshi today fom the competition, not a you too!

Snake: Keep on fighting patrons, keep...on...fighting.

Luigi: Snake? Snake?? Snaaaaaaake!?

Then, Snake passed out from the damage, and a moment of silence occured. Snake was gone. For good.

Luigi: Let's a go...

All three of them walked away and left Snake's cold body their. Sora then walked in, and with Snake's last breath, Sora shot Snake with a dart, which placed Sora in the competiton, and finished off Snake. For good.

Sora: He's gone... but he wanted to perish in battle. He went a happy man.

Sora watched the body dissapear, and he dragged his keyblade behind him as he disapeared through the yellow pipe.

Bowser was fending off Wart while Dedede clobbered him with his giant mallet. Bowser grabbed Dedede, and tossed him off the edge, but Dedede just chucked and slapped his belly.

Dedede: Hahaha, I can dat dere fly!

Wart: But you can't Bowser!

As Bowser was regaining his balance again, with one giant slam from Wart, Bowser fell off the platform, and plummeted into the lava.

Bowser: Yargh! You think i'm gone? I don't think so, i'm taking you with me!

Bowser grabbed a rock when he was falling, and he chucked it at Wart with all his might. Wart wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and he hit the lava before Bowser. Right after Wart hit the lava, Bowser hit the lava and melted right after him. Dedede just watched this from high above them on the platform.

Dedede: ... I'm da winner!

Dedede then puffed his body up, an floated away.

Luigi: Snake...

Stanley: OK, Meta Knight and Game and Watch arn't back yet so they are-

At that moment, Meta Knight and Game and Watch popped out through the pipe.

Meta Knight: I finally trusted Game and Watch and went in the castle, and what do you know, the yellow pipe was in there! Geez! ... OK, who died?

The first time Meta Knight tried to crack a joke was at the wrong time, and everyone lowered their heads.

Fawful: This is no time for jokes, Meat Night.

PT: It was Snake and Bowser who passed away. Bowser burned in lava, and Snake died from injuries.

Luigi: Knowing Bowser, he may come back, he's pretty tough. As for Snake... Why!? Nintendo always has happy endings!

Stanley: Not this time little man, not this time.  
Anyways, we still have to vote someone out! So get some rest, enjoy the cruise back, and get to know your new campmates! They are: Funky Kong, Sora, Daroach, and Ness. The people who were eliminated were: Pikachu, Zelda, Yoshi, Snake, and Bowser?

The all boarded the boat and the boat started up and sailed away. They never saw Waluigi swim in the air and go into the cellar through the back window.


End file.
